Dead or Alive
by Arc Harry O.G
Summary: The elaborated story of Dead or Alive in story format.
1. The Prima Donna and Mr Right

1

Disclaimer: To all my DOA brethren, those who enjoy DOA, and anyone else coming across this I'm going to do my best to flesh out the DOA story, fill in discrepancies, and enumerate exactly what happened when. Keep in mind however this is fiction and due to lack of details in the DOA world I may get things wrong, change things as necessary, etc. Please don't let that distract you from the story, and thanks for reading. DOA is licensed to Team Ninja, a division of Tecmo.

Dead or Alive

Chapter 1: The Prima Donna and Mr. Right

"Brava! Brava! Bella Diva! Brava! You were simply perfect!" The tiny man slid into the large dressing room doing his best to hold the door shut behind him. Locking the door to keep the fanatical pounding crowd outside he turned to the woman he was addressing. "Miss Maria," he sighed in admiration, "I am at a loss for words."

"That is unusual for you, Pierre."

"Never have I heard such a beautiful soprano mademoiselle." Pierre placed a hand to his chest to keep from swooning. He quickly adjusted his black beret and pranced across to the woman's chair. "Der Hölle Rache has never been performed so well. Oh the beautiful aria still resounds in my heart.

"You flatter me Pierre." The woman turned to the short Frenchman who stood in admiration, twiddling his handlebar mustache. She stared at him with her penetrating emerald eyes as she began to comb her long golden hair. "Do you really think it was enough to convince the new patron to fund the opera house?"

Pierre squirmed on his toes, "I had been hoping you'd ask that. I can't keep the secret in anymore! He wants to meet you in person." Pierre flashed two thumbs up grinning broadly. Maria stood in shock. Before she could speak there was a sharp rap at the door. "Oh it must be him now." Pierre pranced to the door, unlocked, and opened it.

The man stood dressed in the finest white suit money could buy, a bouquet of roses held firmly in his hand. His handsome face was framed in long hair, his sharp eyes darting from Pierre to where Maria stood. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"Of course not," Pierre bowed as he spoke, "May I introduce you to-"

"Miss Maria. You are even more beautiful than I've been told." The man strode across the room, grasped her hand and kissed it. Maria blushed crimson. Seeing his moment to escape Pierre crept from the room. Neither one noticed his exit.

"And you are?" Thinking it wise to play dumb she asked the question. Maria didn't need anyone to tell her who he was though. He was known throughout the greater part of Europe as the inheritor of Invision industries. A conglomerate of corporations that had made him one of the richest and most powerful men in the world.

"Fame, Fame Douglas mademoiselle." He kissed her hand again.

"What brings you to our little opera house Monsieur?"

"France has long been known for its beautiful art, and I have always been one to appreciate the beauty of theater. Having lost your last patron, you are need of one correct?" Fame placed the bouquet upon a small table, beside rows and rows of other flowers.

"Well, yes in fact." She tried to hide the desperate tones of her voice.

"I haven't heard a voice like yours in some time. Dare I say ever." Fame looked her up and down. She was beautiful. Petite, golden hair flowing down her back, and a voice like a nightingale. He wanted her, needed her. "Are you free tonight?"

"What?" Maria looked bewildered at the question that seemingly came out of nowhere. "I, well, I have no prior engagements."

"Good. I am having a private party tonight on my Yacht. I would be honored if you would attend as my personal guest. Perhaps we can talk about...funding."

"Don't you think you'd be better off talking to the manager of theater?" Maria inquired.

"No, I much think I'd rather talk to the beautiful little soubrette before me."

"Are you always this forward Mr. Douglas?"

Fame smiled and strode toward the door. "Perhaps. I will send a limo to pick you up tonight, at nine. Don't be late."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good. Now try not to miss it for me." With a final wink the handsome man exited the room. Maria sat down once again and looked herself over in the mirror. Was saving her beloved opera house up to her? Would Mr. Douglas really be the one to save them from bankruptcy? Or would he turn out just like all the others, making promises and then bailing out at the last second. He was suave, and handsome she had to admit. Straightening her gown out she knew this would either be a night to remember, or like so many other false hopes, a night to forget.

As Fame led Maria down the stairs into the galley of his yacht he made frequent glances at her beautiful frame. Her glittering white dress and heels made her even more beautiful than he had remembered from only a few hours previous. Her thigh teasing him from behind the slit of her long skirt made his insides burn with a flame he couldn't put out. He smiled, glad he had made the trip to the tiny opera house.

The floor was sunken in the middle, a black leather couch faced an enormous plasma television on the wall, a marble bar lining the length of the adjacent wall. "Sit." He motioned to the couch as he moved behind the bar. "Can I offer you something to drink?"

"Sure." Maria sat, running her hand along the soft leather of the couch. The rumble of the crowd of party goers could be heard on the deck above. She watched Fame behind the bar rummaging through bottles of wine, most of which she knew were way out of her price range.

After a few minutes Fame finally pulled a bottle from beneath the bar, along with two tall glasses of the most fashionable design."The finest Moët et Chandon money can buy." Fame popped the cork and poured the two glasses full of the sparkling wine.

"You really are as rich as they say aren't you?" Maria was still watching him, entranced by his rugged handsomeness.

"So you have heard of me after all."

"Hasn't everyone? You're the owner of Invision Industries. I can't believe I'm here."

"I," he lifted the glasses and began to walk around the bar, "am simply a man who inherited a great deal too much from his father." He lowered one of the glasses to her as he reached the couch.

"Thank you." Maria took the glass from him, examining it. Unable to think of anything to say, and still in awe of his power she sipped from the glass.

"Invision is my father's work. I have new plans, things in the workings."

"Like?"

"Medicine. I want to allocate our resources to developing new cures, better technologies, expert care for the sick."

For the first time Maria turned to him and saw the boy within the man. Rarely was there a man with power that possessed such a desire to help people. Such ambition, like a boy building a fort. It warmed her heart. "That's very noble."

"It will be all mine too, my own work, not my fathers. Invision can be run by the old chairmen. They'll like it better that way, most of them weren't too happy when I inherited the company."

"Does that mean you won't be keeping Invision?" Maria crossed her long legs. Fame gulped a little.

"I'll still require its resources, so it will back my new worldwide organization."

"Which is?"

"I don't know what to call it yet. Details though really." He turned to the object of his affection. "I really hate talking business during pleasure."

"Pleasure?" Maria raised an eyebrow.

"Oh just being in your presence is a pleasure Miss Maria." Fame took her hand, making her jump a little. "I'm going to be straight forward with you. I have never seen someone with so much talent in all my life. I not only want to fund your opera house, I want to make you a star."

"What?" Maria stared open mouthed at him.

"Have you listened to yourself sing? You sing like an angel. You'll be the most famous Prima Donna in all of Europe." Fame stared at her, devouring her every inch with his eyes.

"You're joking me right?"

"Oh no, not at all."

"How do I know you won't back out like all our other investors? I'm sure you have good intentions but..." she trailed off still aghast.

"No need, I wired a good deal of money to your managers already. I've known ever since I heard you sing this is what I wanted." Fame crawled toward her ever so slightly.

"I,I,I" Maria fumbled to place her glass down on the small table. Leaning back under his advances. "You're not joking are you?" She smiled, relieved.

"I told you I wasn't." He crawled over her. She looked up at him. "There's something else I've wanted ever since I heard you sing."

"What is that?" Maria smiled up at him. Without saying another word he leaned down to kiss her, the wine glass falling from his hand and shattering upon the floor.


	2. The Wind and the Mist

1

Dead or Alive

Chapter 2: The Wind and the Mist

Shiden stared down at the sweat covered pale face of his beautiful wife. Adjusting his red headband with one hand, he patted his small son reassuringly on the back with the other. The boy shook slightly. "Do not fear my son. Tonight is a glorious night." he said quietly, lovingly.

Ayame panted heavily. The pain was unbearable, it made her want to scream. Being a woman of strength, she found it within herself to stay quiet. She found her sole comfort in the face of her husband Shiden, his face illuminated in the streaming moonlight from a small window to the north. She reached her hand out, fumbling in the darkness in search of his. She found it after a moment and clutched it tight. "Are you here, Shiden?"

"I am. As I always will be." Shiden squeezed her small hand. Stroking her long black hair he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Then he looked up at the midwife sitting on the other side of his wife. Shiden looked down once again at his son. "Hayate is here too my love."

Ayame smiled and turned her head to gaze into her sons eyes. "My beautiful boy. Are you scared?" The boy shook his head, but his body said otherwise. "Do not worry my child, I am fine. Tonight a new friend is coming to live with us."

"Who mother?" Hayate spoke for the first time, gazing into his mothers eyes. Ayame could not respond as she cringed in pain again. Hayate scooted closer to his father, who wrapped an arm around him. Ayame screamed a final time and the pain was over. Her chest continued to heave as she gasped for air, thankful for the sweet release of pain.

A few minutes later the elderly midwife had finished her work, and handed the small child into the arms of its mother. "The new princess." Weak and elderly as she was, she kneeled in reverence to the child.

"Look Shiden. Our princess." Ayame's cheeks streaked with tears, her voice muffled through sobs of joy. "She needs a name."

Shiden gazed out the window upon the Mugen Tenshin village. A bright mist, intensified by moonlight, covered it from one end to the other. He turned back to his baby daughter. "She will be called Kasumi. She will be beautiful and deadly, like the mist. Radiant to gaze upon, but can hold armies within its shrouded exterior."

"A beautiful name," replied Ayame, stroking the cheek of the newborn Kasumi.

"Does my name have meaning father?" Hayate looked up at his father. Shiden kneeled to face him, smiling.

"Yes Hayate. Your name means hurricane, a suitable name for the prince of the Mugen Tenshin. The wind is invisible, and deadly. It is everywhere and nowhere. It is gentle, but can move mountains."

"So, I am like the wind?" Hayate smiled. Shiden stood and rustled his sons long hair.

"Come and say hello to your sister Hayate." Ayame held Kasumi out to show the small baby to Hayate. "Careful, and be gentle." Hayate looked into the tiny chubby face of the tiny baby girl wrapped in cloth. He stroked her cheek very gently with his finger, and Kasumi responded by gripping it tightly with her tiny hand. "She likes you. She knows who her brother is."

A few more kisses and a gentle caress later Kasumi had fallen asleep in her mother's arms. Hayate had been sent to bed, and Shiden stayed ever vigilant at the side of his lover.

Genra walked through the crisp autumn morning nodding to fellow villagers as he passed them by. He couldn't help but admire, even though he'd seen it hundreds of times over, the beauty of the Mugen Tenshin village. Hidden in the mountains of Japan meant beautiful forest, fresh air, and animals everywhere he looked. The sound of a trickling stream nearby made him smile as he swiftly climbed the steps of the large dojo in the village's center.

Genra was a man admired by many of the village women, being as handsome as he was strong and wise. His slender features led to a gentle demeanor that did him favor with the villagers. His abilities and spiritual magic made him revered as the leader of the Hajin Mon sect of the Mugen Tenshin.

Tossing his long ponytail of green hair behind him, Genra opened the sliding door of the dojo. The emptiness of the large dojo was an odd scene indeed, as he was used to seeing it filled with Tenjin Mon students, training daily in their own brand of ninjutsu. Today it stood empty, eerily silent, in honor of the newborn princess. A nearby door slid open and Shiden stepped out.

"Genra." Shiden embraced his beloved friend. "It is good to see you. Thank you for coming."

"It is my duty."

"Nonsense, today you are here as my friend and nothing more."

"Of course Shiden." Genra smiled and relaxed. "How is Ayame?"

"She is fine. Come." Shiden led Genra down the hall into the large bedroom, where Ayame sat upon a large futon, Kasumi cradled in her arms. Hayate lay fast asleep beside her. "Ayame, look who is here."

"Genra." Ayame smiled gently. "It is so nice to see you. I'm afraid I am in no condition to offer you tea or even be a decent hostess."

"Nonsense. You always have to be so kind to everyone don't you?" Genra chuckled. "You look as radiant as always Ayame." Genra peered down at the small baby asleep in her arms. "She has your eyes."

"And her father's strong grip." Shiden beamed from beside Genra. "Would you like to hold her?"

"No, I-"

"Go on, don't be shy." Ayame lifted Kasumi to Genra. Cradling her in his arms he stood and studied the small girl. Ayame reached over and stroked the hair of her sleeping son. "He's been very helpful. My boy." She patted him softly as Hayate rolled over and grumbled.

"Isn't she beautiful Genra?" Shiden locked his eyes on Kasumi's with a father's loving adoration. Kasumi breathed softly against Genra's chest.

"She is truly the princess of the Mugen Tenshin." Genra lifted his eyes to Ayame. "It looks like you have a rival as to who will be the most beautiful girl in the village." Ayame blushed.

The door slid open violently crashing into its frame. The resounding vibrations filled and echoed around the room. Kasumi began to cry loudly and Hayate groggily sat up trying his best to ascertain the situation. A large burly man, muscles bulging from his gi stood in the doorway, his large hands gripping the door.

"Raidou!" Shiden shouted stepping in front of his brother. "What is the meaning of this!?"

"I have come to see my niece Shiden. Is there something wrong with that?" Raidou's deep voice was impatient, his sake ridden breath spilling over Shiden's face. Genra knelt beside Ayame, handing the crying Kasumi to her.

"There would be nothing wrong with it if you could keep your head together. Instead you will see her when the rest of the village does."

"Why is he here then?" Raidou nodded toward Genra, "He's not even blood"

"He's more blood than you'll ever be." Retorted Ayame, but refrained from anymore insults when Genra laid a hand on her shoulder.

"He is right Ayame. I shall take my leave now." Genra bowed to slightly, and in a flash of purple smoke was gone.

"Don't..." Ayame's words were too late. The smoke was quickly vanishing. She turned to glare up at Raidou. "You have no right to be here, disturbing my children's rest."

Raidou crossed the room and stared down at her with lustful eyes, tracing the curve of her breast and smiling. "You always were a feisty one weren't you? Shame my brother got to you first. You could have been with me."

"Raidou!" Shiden howled furiously, grabbed the back of Raidou's gi and slung him into the hallway. "You are drunk again, as always I see. I told you not to come into my house, my dojo, when you're like this."

"You always let family in don't you dear brother?" Raidou laughed with the bellow of a drunkard. Shiden pinned the larger man to the wall. Raidou looked down in disgust at his younger brother's attempt to hold him. With one giant hand he pried Shiden off, shoving him away. "Think you're high and mighty because you lead this clan eh? Know this brother; the strong always rule. You will see one day when this clan falls because of your foolish aim of peace and inner strength."

"There is fine line between power and reckless tyranny Raidou." Shiden stood firm in the face of his giant brother.

"We shall see one day brother. Do not worry, I will be here to lead the Tenjin Mon when you fail as father's great successor."

"Get out of my house. You are a disgrace to father's name." Neither of the brothers spoke. The silence was deafening. When he saw that Shiden would not budge, Raidou finally made his way out of the hall to exit the dojo. Shiden watched the shadow of his brother leave. "He will be more trouble than he's worth.

Stumbling into the bright sun Raidou grunted and spat on the ground. "You, brother, are the disgrace to father's name. I shall redeem this clan and make it what it should be. Then I shall have the one thing you took from me. And when I have your clan, your woman, and your children look up to me as they should, I will show you the same respect you showed me. Mark my words Shiden, mark my words."


	3. The Birth of an Empire

1

Dead or Alive

Chapter 3: The Birth of an Empire / The Death of a Family

The bleached smell of the hospital made the little girl's nose tingle. It wasn't something she was used to. After all beer, grease, even the faint scent of perfume were things she was accustomed to at home, but not this. This was the smell of clean and boring. She wanted to go home. The stuffed teddy bear, with its American-flag boxers was all she had been able to grab on their rush out of the house. She squeezed it tightly.

Then she saw her father walking down the hallway to the small waiting room where she sat. Finally she would be able to go home. "Daddy!" she screamed running down the hall to greet him, the teddy bear flailing behind her. Stopping short she looked up at him. Something was wrong. Daddy was crying? Daddy didn't cry. He was the strongest man in the entire universe. "Daddy what's wrong? Did mommy yell at you again for leaving your tools all over?"

"Oh, god Tina." Bass Armstrong bent down and scooped his daughter up into his giant arms. "Baby daddy's here. Daddy's gotcha."

"Daddy you're crushing me!" Tina wrapped her arms tightly around her father's neck, embracing him tightly. She kissed him on his scratchy cheek and laid her head on his shoulder. "Where's mommy?"

Bass did nothing for a few moments but hold his daughter as tightly as he could. Tears streamed down his face. Passers by looked oddly at the sight of the giant man weeping in the middle of the hall. There was nothing in the world to Bass at that moment but himself and his precious daughter. "Tina momma's gone...momma's gone someplace better."

"Where? It better not be for ice cream without me!"

Bass looked up at the ceiling. He spoke as if the stars could hear him up above the sky. "You hear that Alicia? Your daughter needs you! I need you..." Bass's voice trailed off as he dropped to his knees.

"Daddy?" Tina's voice trembled, finally sensing something was seriously wrong.

"Tina, oh god Tina I love you...Alicia..." Tina began to cry at the sight of her father, and through the tears they said nothing more.

A petite little blonde girl spun in circles in the middle of the giant Invision headquarters lobby. A young female receptionist sat behind her desk smiling at the girl. Noticing the attention the girl began to spin faster, her long golden hair whipping in circles around her.

"How do I look? Do I look ok? Is my tie straight?" Fame started to babble for what seemed like at least the hundredth time that day to his wife.

"Fame you look, Fame...FAME!" Maria clasped his head in her hands and forced him to look her straight in the eyes. "You look fine Fame. Stop worrying so much. I've never seen you like this before."

"Yeah, sorry dear." Fame straightened his tie. Then he straightened it again. Maria gave him an irritated glance and he refrained from touching it a third time.

"It's almost time honey." Maria stared at a diamond watch around her wrist. "Say goodbye to your daughter and go make your dreams come true."

"Thanks dear. I couldn't have done any of this without you. Helena!" Fame called to the little girl still spinning a few yards away. Helena stopped spinning After composing herself for a moment she walked over to Fame and looked up at him.

"Are you going now Papa?" Helena smiled up at her father.

"Yes darling. Now give Papa a kiss goodbye and I'll see you tonight." The little girl propped herself up on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Fame kissed her forehead and stood up once again to say his farewells to his wife. Helena resumed her spinning.

"You two take care alright? Don't wait up for me I know I'll be home late. Wish me luck?" Fame smiled at Maria. She returned it.

"Best of it."

A rather handsome man with slicked back hair and an air of superiority about him approached the two lovers. Fame's eyes went wide as he spotted the man.

"Victor!" Fame put an arm around Maria and guided her toward the man. "Maria this is Victor Donovan. If all goes well he will be our chief engineer in the genetics and development department of DOATEC."

"DOATEC?" Maria looked confused.

"Disease Operational Analysis Technologies, or DOATEC for short." Answered Donovan. Maria looked him up and down. He had the look of a man who knew everything, and had never spent a day in his life learning it. His slicked back hair, dark rimmed glasses, and stunning physique made him appear powerful for a small man.

"We just came up with it this morning." Fame explained, holding up his Blackberry. "Anyway Victor, Maria, Maria, Victor."

"The pleasure is all mine." Donovan bent down and kissed Maria's hand. "Fame told me how beautiful you were but I don't think he did you justice." Maria blushed. "Oh look at the time, Fame we should get going to that meeting now if you want DOATEC to become a reality."

"Oh right. Dear I'll see you tonight." Fame kissed Maria softly on the lips, picked up his briefcase and followed Donovan toward the elevators. Maria motioned with her hand for her daughter to come. Helena promptly took her mother's hand, and they strode toward the exit.

Donovan held the small phone to his ear tightly, watching the blurring lights of buildings whip by through the tinted windows of his limousine He raised the partition behind the driver "Oh yes. He took it hook, line, and sinker. With Invision backing DOATEC I'll have all the funding I'll ever need. Yes you'll get what you want. Oh it'll take time, but then again, what doesn't...I see...no...no I'll let him play dr. to the world. What do I care? He couldn't tell his ass from his elbow if he tried. Wife's a vixen though...might have to get a little bit of that for myself...yes...yes my head is still in the game. Who do you think you're talking to? Yes...I understand...goodbye sir."

Donovan ended the call and stared at the tiny mobile. "Pfft, idiot. Well he'll get his in the end too. Apparently running a country takes little more than tempting a few poverty stricken imbeciles to give you their vote and a family who "know's" people. I can't stand him." Donovan lowered the window and tossed the cell-phone out the window in disgust.

The moon was full giving the small forest village a peaceful and hauntingly beautiful glow. It was a night that one could see almost perfectly. This meant that the Mugen Tenshin ninja were out training. This also meant the village was defenseless save for a few elderly fighters and children just starting their training.

Raidou crept silently for a man of his magnitude. He was skilled, more so than any other member of the clan. He often trained alone even on nights of the full moon so he knew he wouldn't be missed for a few hours. It was all he needed.

He glided along the shadows until he reached the large dojo at the center of the village. The door was not barred but to Raidou it wouldn't have mattered either way. He grinned behind his beard and tattoos, making his way slowly down the hall of the dojo. It seemed almost to easy to him. Tonight he would have his revenge.

The door did not make a sound as it slid along its track. Raidou stepped in and just as silently shut the door behind him. He untied his belt and let his gi drop to the ground. His tattooed and scarred body stood naked in the moonlight.

Ayame laid on her back breathing softly. Moonlight caressed the gentle waves of the raven hair that fell along her face. She was as beautiful as any man had ever seen. So beautiful, so delicate, so helpless.

Raidou grasped her firmly by the shoulders and lifted her from the ground. Ayame's eyes opened wide in panic. She made to scream but Raidou pinned her against the wall knocking the wind from her. She gazed at him in horror. Raidou smiled showing rows of uneven teeth. "Well hello there princess. How ya doin'?" He slammed his hand hard against her mouth pinning her head against the wall. "Oh there's no one here to save you. It's just you and me." Her eyes screamed as he tore at her robe with his free hand, revealing her body. "I'm going to enjoy taking something from my beloved brother for once."

There was nothing Ayame could do and she knew it. As it happened she felt as if she was watching it from a great distance. Something, anything to take the horrible pain away. She did her best to hold back the vomit she so desperately wanted to expel at the mere thought of what was happening to her.

When Raidou had finished he dropped her to the floor in a shivering mass of sobs. Too stunned to speak she watched through horror stricken eyes as he dressed himself again. The soft voice of her savior broke through to her. The voice had come from the hallway. Gathering all her remaining strength she screamed, "Genra!"

"Ayame?" Genra slid the door open. The punch was came fast, directly at Genra's face. He caught it little more than an inch from his face. Raidou's hand was twice the size of Genra's but still the smaller man held it still in front of him.

"Raidou!" The idea of what must have happened hit Genra like bullet. Still gripping Raidou's hand firmly he spun slamming his elbow straight into his attacker's sternum. Raidou stumbled back into the room.

Genra fought with blazing speed. To better assist the Mugen Tenshin's Tenjin mon ninjas, the Hajin mon sect had for centuries passed down secret techniques and magic known only to them. Genra was a master of them all.

Raidou had never seen someone spin like a top, let alone fight doing it. Genra spun continuously landing elbow after elbow into Raidou's sides. Raidou grunted with each blow unable to predict Genra's next movements while he moved so erratically. Using all his weight, combined with his natural spin, Genra brought his foot around smashing it into Raidou's face.

"What have you done Raidou!" Genra panted. His ponytail had come undone setting his long flowing green hair free. He glanced down at Ayame who sat huddled in the corner sobbing, clutching to her robe. "Speak Raidou!"

"I do not speak to puppets of the Tenjin mon." Raidou spat blood on the floor.

"Then I shall make sure you never have to worry about that again." Genra raised his hand. It was soon consumed by ravishing purple flames. He began to spin again. The purple lights looked like an odd sort of twisted firework in the darkness. Each blow scorched and burned Raidou's skin to the touch. Through the corner of his eye Raidou saw the flames engulfing Genra's foot lift and he threw his hand up to his face.

"Enough!" Raidou held his opponent's foot next to his face. He had caught the roundhouse. Genra stood on one foot stunned. With a furious roar Raidou lifted the man clean of the ground, swung him in a complete circle around his body, and hurled him into the wall over Ayame.

Ayame screamed as Genra hurtled through the wall into the next room, splinters of wood raining down upon her. His limp body rolled through the next room, over a sleeping Hayate, and came to a halt as it smashed into the next wall. Hayate jumped up, wiping the sleep from his young eyes. "Master Genra!?"

Hayate was pushed away by three elder ninjas who promptly took to aiding their master. Intent to find out what was happening he peered through the large hole in the wall. His father's image appeared in the adjacent room.

Shiden caught sight of Hayate through the hole and pointed at him. "Hayate go to your sister and make sure she is safe. Find your mother." Hayate hesitated. "Now!" When his son had run he turned his attention to Raidou who still remained in the bedroom. "Brother...what have you done?"

"Taken the first step to obtaining the title that is rightfully mine."

"You will never lead this clan Raidou. You lack honor. Father knew it, as do I." Shiden saw for the first time Ayame huddled in the corner. She had gone into shock. "Raidou...I will kill you!" Shiden placed his palms together.

A crackle of light shot from between Shiden's palms as the air began to thicken. Swirling gust of air engulfed him, lifting his clothing and hair skyward. He looked as if he was containing a hurricane in his hands.

"Father taught it to you!" Raidou was shocked. "You wouldn't use father's secret technique on your own brother would you?" For the first time Raidou looked frightened. "The Torn Sky Blast is only meant to be used-"

"You deserve nothing less!" The air howled around the brothers. Raidou leapt through the window. The air currents sent the shards of glass into him like bullets. Ignoring the pain from his bleeding cuts Raidou began to run as fast as he could.

Shiden shot the miniature hurricane through the wall of the house after Raidou. It tore through the trees leaving a clear path of destruction behind it. The glowing ball dissipated slowly and eventually calmed itself into nothingness. Shiden called to his men through the wall. "Find his body! I want to see him dead. Do not rest until you find it!"

Leaning against a tree Raidou slowly picked the glass shards from his arm. The Torn Sky Blast had missed him by inches. He groaned in pain. _One day Shiden I will be more powerful than you. You and your puppet Genra. I will take father's Torn Sky Blast from you and I will destroy you. I will feast on your children's innards and I will take your wife as my own. This I promise. And nothing will stop me._

Author's Note: Just a brief mention so no one thinks I changed anything without notifying you, I know that isn't what DOATEC stands for. I'll address that later when the time comes around. It was just necessary to get it in sooner rather than later.


	4. The Poisoned Child

1

Dead or Alive

Chapter 4: The Poisoned Child

Hayate stared at the boy sitting underneath the intense waterfall. Surely that had to hurt? Being glad that his father's training regiment hadn't included sitting underneath waterfalls he crept closer toward the boy. What was he doing here anyway? This was he and his sister's spot.

"What are you doing?" Hayate asked. The boy didn't respond. "I'm talking to you!" Annoyed at still being ignored, Hayate stepped into the river and walked to face the boy. "I said what are you doing here?" Hayate demanded.

"Training."

"For?" Hayate asked. It was hard to hear the boy over the thunderous crash of the waterfall.

"Does it matter?"

"What's your name?"

The boy looked up at Hayate through long hair, plastered to his face by the water. "Ryu."

"I bet I can sit under there longer than you can!"

"Alright."

"So it's a challenge then?" Hayate was determined now.

"No."

"Good." Hayate sat down under the crushing weight of the waterfall. It was more intense than he had suspected, but he wasn't about to be shown up by this strange Ryu boy. This was his spot. "May the best man win!"

"If you insist." Ryu gave Hayate one more look then closed his eyes and returned to his meditation.

Not far from the crashing waterfall where the two boys now were engaged in a struggle of willpower a shallow pool was lending itself as a play place to two small girls. Kasumi looked around for her tiny friend who had gone under to catch a fish and hadn't returned for some time. "Ayane!" Kasumi shouted loudly into the murky water. "Ayane where are you!"

With a loud splash Ayane rose to the surface with a small bass struggling in her grip. "I gots its I gots its!" She held it out at arms length to show Kasumi.

"Eww it's scaly." Kasumi poked the fish. Ayane whipped her head from side to side getting the strands of purple hair off her face. Kasumi poked the fish again. Both girls giggled as it squirmed.

"I wanna eat it! Fish are yummies."

"You have to burn it first. That's what my daddy does."

"Princess Kasumi!" A man's voice echoed through the trees. Both girls looked in the direction the voice had come from, to see two villagers coming out of the forest. "There you are Princess." The first man knelt beside the small pond and motioned at the girl. "Your mother wants you to return home now. The second man noticed Ayane, tapping the kneeling man on the shoulder and pointing. "Princess Kasumi come now." His voice was much more urgent now.

"We caught fishies!" Kasumi pointed at the fish still struggling in Ayane's grasp.

"Now Princess Kasumi. Your mother's orders." The man was almost yelling now, still glaring at Ayane. Kasumi and Ayane waddled through the tiny pond until they had reached the man who scooped up Kasumi in his arms. "Let's go find your brother."

"Ayane come on." Kasumi looked down at her friend.

"No your mother wishes only you and your brother Kasumi. You know you are not to speak to that child." The man started to walk away. Kasumi turned her head back to Ayane and watched her as she was carried away. Ayane moved to follow but quickly found her path blocked by the second man. She looked up at him.

"Poison child. Be thankful they even let you live. Stay away from the princess." The man raised his foot and kicked Ayane in the chest, forcing her into the mud. The small girl dropped the fish she had been holding and began to cry. The man snorted, spit on her, and walked away.

Ayane sat and cried. Why wasn't she allowed to have any friends? Why did she have to live with the old man on the edge of the village, when everyone else had families. Why wasn't she allowed to do anything? Her body covered the little girl just kept crying.

"Are you alright?" Ayane looked up at the man who spoke. He was smiling down at her from behind long strands of green hair. Taking out a small handkerchief he wiped the mud from her face. "Shh, don't cry little one."

"Who are you?" Ayane asked through stifled sobs.

"Just a passerby." Genra sat down beside her on the grass. "Why were you crying?"

"The mean man took my friend and lost my fishy!" Ayane crossed her arms and looked as if she was going to cry again.

"You shouldn't let one person get you down. Hmm." Genra edged closer to the water and placed his hand in the shallow pond. "Would you like to see something special?" He waited for Ayane to creep up next to him. "Are you ready?" Ayane nodded. There was a brilliant flash of purple as a shockwave went rippling through the water. Ayane's eyes lit up at the beautiful display of water. A few seconds later a dozen or so fish floated to the top of the water.

"Fishies!" Ayane screamed, her eyes wide with excitement. Genra helped her gather them up into a small sack he had been carrying with him. Ayane gripped the sack excitedly in her hands. "Thanks you mister." She wrapped her tiny arms around Genra's leg and squeezed him lovingly. Genra smiled as he reached down to pat her on the head. Ayane smiled up and started to run back toward the vllage clutching the bag of fish tightly. When she had gone about twenty feet she stopped dead in her tracks, turned around and ran back to Genra.

"Is something wrong?"

"Mister will you eat with us? I wanna see that trick again!"

"Oh," Genra smiled, "I suppose."

"I'm sorry Genra, Shiden isn't here at the moment. He went out with some of the elders." Ayame whispered as she spoke, sliding the door of her children's room shut quietly. "What did you wish to speak with him about?"

"I want to take Ayane to live with me." Ayame froze on the spot at Genra's words. She peered up at him.

"Why..." her voice trembled.

"I will train her." Genra looked down at Ayame who did not return his gaze.

"I...I..."

"Should I," Genra gulped a bit. "Not have a child? Is it forbidden?"

"No no of course not Genra." Ayame met his gaze for the first time. "But Genra the women of the village adore you. No doubt you could have any number of healthy children. Why her?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes Genra it does. You could have your own children and yet you want a child who is shunned by half the village? Her real father included?" Ayame pushed past him, flustered and in need of fresh air. "It doesn't make sense." She pointed to some women gathered nearby drinking tea in the evening air. "You could have your pick Genra. You are the leader of the Hajin Mon."

"I don't want a child with a woman I don't love."

"So why then take Ayane?"

Averting his eyes from Ayame Genra descended the short steps of the dojo. "I will take Ayane to live with me. That is all."

"Genra..."

Author's Note: Sorry about the short length of this one guys, next one should be longer. I was kind of in a rush but though I should get this one up ASAP. More to come!


	5. The Festival of Truth

1

Author's Note: I just realized as of last night that this website doesn't like me putting large spaces between paragraphs or breaks between a space of time (like asteriks or a line of — to show a separation from one section to another.) They are there in the original text but I apologize if the first few chapters had any confusing points brought about by this. From now on I'll make sure I add a very definite space holder for time jumps, so it doesn't look like an odd flow in continuity. Once again sorry about this.

Dead or Alive

Chapter 5: The Festival of Truth

Every year near the end of September the Mugen Tenshin village gathered in the village center to hold their annual festival. Lights, candles, decorations, and all matter of extravagances adorned every corner of the village during the festival. It was a time when the men drank while boasting of their accomplishments, the children relished in the frivolity of it all, and the women just rolled their eyes and gossiped.

Near the center of the village a few of the younger women of the village were engaged in a rather enticing dance, much to the amusement of the men battling sobriety. Vendors selling all assortments of sweets were lining the walkways, Even Genra was called upon to join in the festivities with some displays of "magic" which were nothing more than simple parlor tricks to amuse the none-the-wiser children.Hayate strolled down the pathways with his younger sister sitting atop his shoulders. A scared looking Ayane, not sure is she should even be there, followed a few steps behind. Beside him walked a straight faced Ryu, whose only pleasure seemed to be coming from the assortment of stalls selling ancient relics and antiques. Ryu picked up a statue that had to be hundreds of years old and eyed it intently.

"Why are you so interested in all that junk?" Hayate asked gazing at the statue.

"It is not junk. From the past we learn the future. That is all." replied Ryu. He sat the statue back down and resumed following his friend through the village. When Hayate paused for a moment to eye the dancing girls Kasumi bopped him on the head.

"Why are you always ogling all the girls? The only girl you should care about is me." Kasumi covered her brothers eyes with her hands. "Right brother?"

"Yeah of course." Hayate turned to Ryu. "Girls huh?" he smiled. Ayane reached out nervously and gripped the back of Hayate's robe, simultaneously making sure he had not forgotten about her and as not to lose him herself. Ryu simply nodded in response.

After awhile the foursome stumbled upon a stand of sweets more delicious looking than anything they had ever seen before. Kasumi's eyes lit up. "Would you like something?" Hayate tilted his head up in a vain attempt to see his sister, but could only make out the front of her long hair.

"Uh huh. Strawberry." Kasumi bounced up and down excitedly. Ryu watched her curiously. Kasumi pointed at a large lollipop, "That one brother, that one!"

"Alright alright." Hayate laughed and approached the vendor. "I'll have one of those, and one of those." He pointed to the large lollipop Kasumi had pointed too, and another grape flavored one beside it. Pulling some coins out of a small bag he paid the man and handed the lollipop up to Kasumi who took it happily. He then turned and knelt holding out the other one toward Ayane. "There you go."

Ayane's eyes went slowly back and forth from Hayate's face to the lollipop. "Is it alright?" she asked him.

"Of course it is Ayane. Go on." Hayate pushed the lollipop into her hands. Ayane gripped it tightly smiling. She looked up at Hayate who had stood once again, and then into the face of a glowering Kasumi. She did not appreciate the sharing of her brother's affection with anyone, even Ayane.

A few yards away Genra stood partially hidden in the darkness behind a large tree. He had been watching the four children ever since they had unknowingly passed by him a couple of minutes before. He smiled and turned in the direction of the dojo.

In a few minutes he had reached the front steps and ascended them quickly. He looked about the rooms for Ayame, and found her sitting at a small tea table chatting with a few of the village women. When they noticed Genra standing in the doorway the girls blushed and took to hiding behind their teacups.

"Genra how nice of you to come." said Ayame. "Shiden isn't here he's in the-"

"I know. It is you with whom I wish to speak."

"Oh." She stared down into her teacup. After mulling things over in her head for a few moments she motioned to the other women to leave them for a bit. They took to their feet and scooted out past Genra. They both turned to see if Genra had paid their passing any attention, but were dismayed to find him still staring at Ayame.

Genra slid the door shut behind him. "I have come with a request," Genra said sternly. She motioned for him to sit but he remained standing, motionless, determination in his eyes. "You will tell her tonight."

"What?" Ayame almost dropped her cup. She rattled it in its saucer.

"You will tell Ayane the truth of her birth tonight."

"I...I...I can't." Ayame's voice came in short gulps. She sat the cup down and began fumbling with the edge of her pink patterned kimono. Genra placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, at the image of a man blurred by budding tears.

"Please. If not for me, for Ayane. She is your daughter. You can not hold the circumstances of her birth against her." A few minutes passed where Ayame did nothing but hide herself behind her long black hair. Then, with a little help from the table, she steadied herself and looked up once again at Genra. She wiped her eyes.

"Go and fetch her. I will speak with her."

-----------------------------------

Hayate took the pink and purple pinwheels from the vendor and handed them to the girls. Kasumi blew on hers happily hugging her brother's head. Ayane played with the tiny toy, wishing for nothing more than to take Kasumi's place. Hayate looked at Ryu. "You want one too don't you?" Both girls looked at Ryu and giggled.

"Do not make me hurt you Hayate." replied Ryu although he smiled. The group traveled talking and joking until Ayane departed from the group at a run.

"Ayane?" said Hayate, wondering where she was heading.

"Father!" squealed Ayane as Genra appeared from behind some vendors a few feet from them.

"Ayane!" Genra reached down and scooped the little purple-haired girl into his arms. "I've been looking for you."

"I've been with brother!" shouted Ayane.

"I told you not to call him that!" shouted Kasumi, but Ayane wasn't paying any attention. Genra leaned in close to Ayane's ear and whispered something to her. Hayate and Ryu watched intently hoping to pick up on a piece of what was being said.

Genra sat Ayane down on the ground and she ran off into the dark trees toward the dojo. He then turned to face the two boys who promptly got down on their knees in respect.

"Master Genra." said Hayate respectfully. Kasumi climbed down and bowed as well.

"Please you have never needed to show me such respect. Thank you for taking Ayane with you tonight. It means the world to her."

"Of course. It was no problem at all."

"Still...thank you. Please rise all of you. I must be off and you have a festival to enjoy." When the three children had risen to their feet he hustled them off toward some men who were singling loudly and causing quite a joyous uproar from onlookers. Genra stepped back a few paces until he was concealed by a cherry blossom tree. He pulled the small mask he always had with him from his belt and looked down at it. He rolled it over a few times in his hands. When he had it on his orders were absolute, second only to Shiden. He wondered if he was worthy of such respect. How could he be when he didn't even know what was right for his own daughter. "Ayane...I hope this is the right thing to do," he whispered and in a puff of purple smoke, he was gone.

-----------------------------------

Ayane bowed low outside the door of the small room. The womanly shape of Ayame sat on the other side, her silhouette illuminated by candles. Ayane kept her face to the ground, not sure of what to say or how to address the woman whom she had seen so few times and now demanded an audience with her.

"Ayane..." Ayame's voice came almost like a whimper through the thin door. "Are...you ok?"

"Y,yes." Ayane stumbled a bit on her words, sensing something wrong in the woman's voice.

"Listen well to me Ayane...I must tell you something. Something I...and the village have kept from you. I am..." Ayame trailed off. Ayane did not respond at all, she simply listened. What had the village been keeping from her. "I am," Ayame started again, "your...I am your mother Ayane." The woman began to sob.

Ayane looked up from the floor for the first time since she had been spoken to. "My...mother? Mother. You're my mother?"

"Go Ayane, you cannot be here!" shouted Ayame through gulps of air. She was choking and sobbing.

"I have a mother!" Ayane stood. She was as confused as ever. Had everyone always known? Did her father know? Who was her real father? Confused Ayane started to run. Down the hall, out into the village, and into the night.

-----------------------------------

Ayane sat on the hard floor of her tiny room. Being unable to find her father she had simply run home. The tiny room held nothing more than a futon, a small chest of drawers, and an oil lamp. It was her only refuge and only had been. Ayane grasped the small dagger tightly in her hand.

_From now on I'll demand respect...I'll earn it. I'll earn it from everyone. I'll make them see me for who I am...and not who I came from. Was my father really so bad that I couldn't be a princess...and Kasumi could? Why me?_

She raised the dagger to her hair. Wrapping the edges of it around the dagger she pulled and slowly cut her long strands of hair. It was liberating. She would no longer be a poisoned child. She would earn her place.


	6. The Unraveling of Things

1

Dead or Alive

Chapter Six: The Unraveling of Things

Tina took the bleacher steps two at a time. Rows of middle school boys were sitting on the bottom bleacher talking and joking with one another. Reaching the row behind them she stared out at the coaches pulling out mats to cover the gymnasium floor.

"You're Tina Armstrong aren't you?" The voice came from behind Tina causing her to jump a bit. She turned to find a dark skinned girl looking up at her. The girl's elbows firmly held her place in the text book that rested on her lap as she stared at Tina in awe.

"Er, yeah I am. Do I know you?"

"No I'm Lisa." The girl held out her hand which Tina shook. "I've seen you before. Your father, he's Bass Armstrong! I'm a huge fan." Lisa was talking excitedly now.

"Yeah who isn't? Try living with him!" Tina smiled. "Are you here for...tryouts?"

"Yeah I've always been a huge wrestling fan. I just transferred here."

"Wow I thought I'd be the only girl here...again." Tina smiled. "That's awesome. What is that?" Tina pointed at the open textbook.

"Oh this...it's advanced algebra. I have a lot of studying to do."

"You're in those smart people classes huh? That's incredible. I'm a dummy," Tina stuck out her tongue and rolled her eyes.

"It's nothing special really." Lisa looked down a bit, embarrassed.

"So can ya wrestle?" asked Tina.

"Well...mathematically yes. It's all in how you disperse your weight you know. It's really neat." Lisa pulled some diagrams from her notebook. Tina looked at the pieces of paper and smiled not understanding a bit of it.

"I'm more of a...you toss boys around all day kind of mind set."

"Well yeah! Oh do you think I can meet your dad?"

"We'll see," Tina laughed. "But for now let's toss the boys around."

------ ----------- ------------ --------

"Why does he do that?" Kasumi laid her head on her brother's shoulder as she spoke. They sat atop a high plateau overlooking their forest. It had a plain view of the raging waterfall that fed the village's water source. It was her place to be with her brother. She loved that. She could be with him all day and all she had to do was cross a single rickety old bridge. As scary as the thought was, it was worth it to her.

"It's all he has I think." They stared down at the figure of the young man sitting underneath the raging waterfall. "He doesn't have any family really aside from his father who is always away."

"I'm so lucky to have you," Kasumi wrapped her arms around one of her brothers. "I feel sorry for him. Maybe we should go down there."

"He has his training. Ryu is different from us. I don't believe he really needs anyone." replied Hayate, watching the distant figure crawl out from underneath the waterfall.

"If you say so. As long as I have my big brother I'll be ok. Don't ever leave me ok?"

"Sure thing Kasumi, sure thing."

----- --------------- ------------- -----------

Ryu climbed out from underneath the immense pressure of the waterfall onto the damn ground beside it. It really did become easier each time he did it. He flung his long hair out of his face and laid upon the ground for a few minutes composing himself. When the tiny outlines of his two friends sitting high above him caught his eye he smiled to himself and sighed. How he longed for closeness to someone or at least a sense of family.

"Compassion is weakness. That is what father says." Ryu stood up. "If only I could believe that." He closed his eyes for a few seconds, "It matters not. Now is the time for training." Ryu cupped one hand in the other, his index and middle fingers extended. The boy began chanting, "Rin Pyo To Sha Kai Chin Retsu Zai Zen!" The air around him began to tremble and soon blue flames were erupting from the nothingness around him. As the chanting continued the flames raged larger engulfing him. "...Retsu Zai ZEN!"

In a flash Ryu's sword was drawn. Light streaked as he moved. To an onlooker it would have appeared as three perfect streams of light that zigzagged along the rock face near the waterfall. Ryu reappeared with his sword outstretched and his knees bent. All was quiet.

Then there was a small vibration. The vibration grew steadily until it seemed as if an earthquake was erupting through the heart of forest. The wall of rock and dirt buckled and began to collapse. Heavy clumps of rock and dirt thundered down into the river, and into the trees of the forest.

When the dust had settled Ryu sheathed his sword quietly and looked up at the man made hole on the side of the cliff. It looked as though it had been hit by a wrecking ball of good size with considerable force behind it. "I still have much to learn." He sighed, looked back up at the figures of his two friends high on the far side of the chasm, and in a puff of smoke was gone.

------------- -------------- -------------

Helena sat in the dark corner of her large walk-in closet. She hugged her knees tight to her chin and rocked back and forth. Tears ran down her pretty face streaking the make-up she had worn earlier to her singing lessons. Her parents screams echoed up through the large mansion, and she could hear them almost perfectly, everytime they fought. This was starting to become the norm instead of the exception and it was taking its toll on the young girl.

She could barely take it anymore what with the singing lessons, school, and the martial arts sessions her mother had insisted she take for self-defense purposes. Helena thought she would go crazy. Even all of the stress would have been bearable if it wasn't for the constant fighting her parents now seemed to engage in as a hobby. She pulled the large bow from her hair and let the long strands fall over her face hiding her from the world.

"Maria you know how Victor's been pushing us into these new advances. We're on the forefront of modern medicine. I get stressed, I have to stay late, it's a lot of work. A lot more work than you do I might add."

Her mother screamed at this. "If by late you mean the time you spend with those two-bit whores! What do you think I do all day while you're away, and then I find all sorts of things from your little "escapades"! What do you want me to do Fame?"

"I told you I get stressed! Maybe if you'd be around more and stop your silly singing I wouldn't have to go looking for what I'm not getting here! This is your fault Maria!"

"Fuck you Fame. Just fuck you."

"I wish." A few seconds later a loud noise made Helena jump. Something had shattered. They were throwing things again. This meant another week of awkward silence between them. Sometimes she hated her father. But her father never treated her like he did her mother. She just couldn't understand it. She shook in the corner feeling the tears coming again. It was odd how alone one can feel in a mansion filled with family, servants, and the like.

----------- ------------- ----------------

Fame sat holding the letter he often did when he was stressed. It was hidden away well, well enough that Maria would never find it. It smelled of a strong perfume that had not faded after all these years. He looked over the Kanji once again as he had been doing more and more frequently as of late.

_Dear Fame,_

_I can't thank you enough for all you have done. This house, this life, everything. It was something I would have never dreamed of as a child. I miss you so and do so wish you would return. There is not a day that goes by I do not think of you. There is something else I think you should know._

_I am with child. Your child. Our child. It is a reminder of your time here everyday. As I have said before anxiously await your return. I get lonely and at times I miss being a Geisha. But the thought of you returning keep me from going back. It is all I can do. I am always your._

_Love,_

_Miyako_

Fame leaned back in his chair. It had been years since he had recieved the letter and yet her clung to it, cherished it. It was an escape from all the stress of his life and sadly at times, his wife. He thought back to when he'd gone to China briefly to visit his late father's most trusted mentor. Then before his return home his short stay in Japan, where he met the lovely Miyako.

_"What do you suggest I do? Mr. Donovan keeps pushing for more money, I think he's bribed half the board members. I don't like the direction he's taking DOATEC. He tells me not to worry but I don't know, something bothers me. "_

_"Hmm." Gen Fu sipped a cup of tea quietly. "It would be unwise to trust him. It would be in your best interest to be weary._

As much as Fame was comforted by the talks he had had with Master Gen Fu, his thoughts continued to wander to the dark haired beauty he had met on his way home.

_"Mr. Douglas..." Miyako moaned under Fame's weight, her kimono wide open and spread out underneath her._

_"Shh my beautiful dove. Let me be with one with you."_

His memory of the event was vivid. He cherished it. It was one of many, but Miyako had been an exceptionally beautiful woman. He liked to keep the beautiful ones in his head. If only Maria could understand that she was his love and they were merely...things to be played with and thrown away. He sighed again. Things were falling apart.


	7. The Damsel in Distress?

1

Dead or Alive

Chapter 7: The Damsel in Distress?

Lei-Fang walked down the limestone pathway of the large university. She was as usual paying more attention to the trees and beautiful shrubbery of the campus than that of a female classmate who was walking beside her. The girl was going on and on about something to do with trigonometry. Lei-Fang could have really cared less.

"Look," Lei-Fang turned to face the girl. "I'm sorry you don't get it. I'm still not giving you the answers. If my schedule permits I will be more than happy to help you in anyway possible. Understand?" The girl simply nodded.

As Lei-Fang exited the campus gates she shook her head sighing. The girl hadn't been the first. Plenty of well intentioned, but slightly misguided students looked to her for help. Could she help it that she was just smarter than most people?

It wasn't even that she minded helping people. It was just tiring and most people only wanted answers. "It's too bad you can't teach people to be smart," she said to herself. Before long she was wandering down a shopping district, pausing every so often to window-shop some expensive Chinese dress or a new book she was interested in. It wasn't until the sky was orange and the sun was low that she took notice of the time.

"Oh no I did it again! Mother's going to kill me." It wasn't the first time Lei-Fang had whittled away the day window shopping and lost track of time. She was a girl after all, or at least that was her excuse. "I'd better hurry." Gripping the strap of her book-bag she took off at a run, cutting through a small alley in a desperate attempt to save time."Where ya goin little missy?" The man was huge and quick, as he nearly made Lei-Fang run right into him as he blocked her path in the alley. His shirt was barely able to contain his muscular form. He was covered in various tattoos none of which looked very pleasant or appealing to Lei-Fang.

"Oh I'm sorry. Please forgive me, I'm in a real hurry." Lei-Fang gave a quick bow and went to move around the man, but he put his hand out to block her path.

"Sorry but you've got to pay the fee."

"What?" she raised an eyebrow up at the man. He was licking his lip-ring.

"I said you gotta pay the fee."

"Oh I don't have time for this." Lei-Fang stepped back a few feet and sat her bag down against the cold brick wall of the alley. She put a leg straight out against the wall, and leaned forward touching her toes stretching. "Let me guess you want me to give you all my money or something or you plan on raping me, ew, pervert. Then you'd say you'll do such and such to my family and friends if I told blah blah blah. Et cetera et cetera." She switched legs. When she did so she could see two more men emerging behind her down the other side of the alley. "Oh great you brought friends. Gee, I suppose a big man like yourself couldn't handle one little girl on her own huh?"

"You little bitch." The man reached to the nearby wall and ripped a pipe from it. Water came gushing out of the open hole. "I was gonna let you off easy by just having some "fun" with ya, but when I'm done with ya now no one's gonna wanna look at your deformed body. Shame too such a cute little thing."

"Aww thanks. No really I mean it." Lei Fang pulled her foot down from the wall and faced the man. Planting her back foot firmly she began to sway her arms oddly. "Now I really am in a hurry so let's make this quick ok?"

It was at this point Lei-Fang became very confused very quickly. What she thought was going to be a man attacking her with a large steel pipe became a man who's face was having a very intimate moment with the nearby wall. This was most likely caused, she deduced, by the foot planted firmly in the back of it. What was even more peculiar was the high pitched wail that accompanied it, which sounded something like a cross between a scream and an injured animal.

She was so stunned that she couldn't turn to watch the figure dash past her into the alley. A few more injured animal sounds later the newly appeared man walked up behind her. Lei-Fang was still frozen, her arms up at an odd angle where they had been swaying.

"Are you ok?" The man was holding out her bag. Lei-Fang blinked a few times. "Hello? Are you alright?" Lei-Fang snapped back into reality and put her arms down. She looked the young man up and down, from his purple jumpsuit with its gold trim to his short spiked hair.

"What did you just do?" she asked.

"I uh...saved you?" the boy was slightly taken aback by her comment and it showed on his face.

"Why?"

"What?"

"That's what I asked!" Lei-Fang looked flustered at this point.

"I'm confused. Oh you're one of those "special" girls? Where do you need to go?" The young man began talking as if to a child. "Can I help you walk somewhere? It is not safe here. We should go. Heh, thugs these days picking on the mentally challenged."

"I am not mentally challenged! I was just in a bit of shock because you come screaming in here like some kind of uh, bird, bird thing, a bird thing that sings, loudly and annoyingly!" Lei-Fang was fuming and began to ramble. How dare someone call her mentally challenged. How dare someone think she needed saving of all people. How dare someone who did these things look so darn cute. How dare she think that. "A squirrel. You make a sound like a squirrel."

"I was unaware squirrels made sounds like that...either way it is apparent you are fine so I'll be leaving now." The boy flicked his nose with his thumb and turned to walk away.

"Wait just one gosh darn minute will you!" She stormed after him. "Fight me!"

"What?"

"I don't need someone to rescue me. I can take care of myself. Let me show you. Fight me." Lei-Fang looked up at him sternly.

"First of all you're crazy. Secondly a "thank you" would have sufficed. And third I don't fight women."

"Fine. Thank you. Now don't worry just think of me as a man. Now fight me." Lei-Fang stepped back and put her bag down..

"A man with breast?"

Lei-Fang blushed heavily at this. "Yes...yes a man with breast."

"Go home would you?" The young man was becoming impatient. Lei-Fang looked at her watch.

"Oh shoot I do have to get home. Dammit!" She picked up her bag quickly. "Quick what is your name?"

"No."

"Tell me hurry. Please, please, please, please."

"Jann Lee."

"Good. Jann Lee I will beat you one day mark my words. But for now you've escaped as I am very late." Lei-Fang turned with this and sprinted away full speed down the street. Jann Lee watched her run until she was out of sight.

"Escaped?"

----------- -------------- -------------- -----------------

The moonlight illuminated the two men standing atop the high plateau over looking the Mugen Tenshin village. Hayate now seventeen, stood the same height as his father. Shiden stared at his son with affection and pride.

"Hayate. Tonight you will inherit the final art I have left to teach you. It will be your last lesson. It is an art passed on only from father to son in the Mugen Tenshin clan. I will teach it to you now, as you will one day teach it to your children. Are you prepared?"

Hayate bowed slightly. "I have been preparing for months father. I am prepared."

"Good. When we have finished you will tear the sky asunder and bring lightning from the heavens. I have faith in you my son. Let us begin."

-------- ------------------------ ------------- ------------------

"Victor I really don't know about this." Fame said wearily. His neck felt like lead from the late nights and the dimly lit hallways of the DOATEC headquarters was giving him a massive headache. Donovan walked beside him, collected as ever. Donovan grinned as they reached the elevator.

"The board has already approved-"

"I don't care about the board Victor. I don't think this is a good idea."

"Look at it like this. It's all for the people. We'll have an international headquarters in the United States. It will be the largest building ever constructed. It will be a shining beacon of hope for people. With the majority of our funds going into our new genetics research we'll reach new heights in genetic engineering and it will bring us that," he showed a space between his fingers for emphasis, "much closer to curing all those incurable diseases. That is what you want isn't it Fame?"

"Yes but...I don't know what Maria will say. And what is this about having a coliseum built at the base of the tower?"

"Don't you worry about that, just a little side venture I have going. Nothing to be concerned with. Now go home and make love to your wife and forget all about this."

"You mean go home to screaming and to stare at the back of a head for hours upon hours?" Fame sighed.

"Surely it's not that bad?" Donovan's voice was laced with insincerity.

"I just can't hide all the women from her. I don't mean to hurt her...she just...she doesn't understand, she won't reason. What's worse is she's gotten to Helena. My own daughter and wife against me in everything. It's unbearable."

"I understand. I'm sure it will all work out. It'll all work out..." Donovan trailed off and neither of them said another word to each other the rest of the night.


	8. The Unveiling of Donovan's Plan

1

Dead or Alive

Chapter 8: The Unveiling of Donovan's Plan

"So father taught you everything now. That means you'll be leading the clan?" Kasumi looked worried as she said this. "I don't want to lose you. I love you brother...don't ever leave."

"Kasumi," Hayate looked down at her as they walked, "We'll always be together. I'll only lead the clan when father is away or if something should happen to-"

"Don't say that!" Kasumi put her hands to her chest and looked as if she was about to weep. "Nothing will happen to you or father and we'll be a happy family forever."

Hayate smiled. He reached out his hand and caught a falling cherry blossom as they passed under the beautiful tree. He grabbed her hand and placed the petal gently in the palm of it. Then he closed her fingers tight around it. "No matter what happens you will always be my sister. I will always love you ok?" He leaned over and kissed her softly on the forehead. "So don't worry your pretty little head about it ok and just focus on your training."

"I always was better than you huh?" Kasumi giggled and leapt up on his back. "Now away to the village horsey."

"You never change do you?" Hayate rolled his eyes and smiled. Kasumi simply grinned and kicked him in the sides to make him giddy up.

----------------- -------------------- -------------------- ----------------------------

Helena fanned herself in the heat of the blazing sun. Now fifteen she was becoming the splitting image of her mother who stood beside her. She adjusted her blouse to keep it from sticking to her and was thankful she had worn a skirt instead of anything that would have helped in giving her heatstroke. She looked up at her mother who wore a beautiful white summer dress with a large wide-brimmed hat to keep her face shaded.

"Remind me again why I don't have one of those?" she asked her mother.

"Because it would ruin your beautiful new bangs your father paid an extravagant amount of money to have done so you would look like an angel today, which you do." Maria rushed the part about Fame. Her disdain for her husband was beginning to leak into her public time with him. She looked down at her daughter. "Oh Helena you look beautiful. I love you so much, I'm sorry if I seemed a bit...haughty just a moment ago." She rubbed her hand softly on Helena's shoulder. "Forgive me?"

"Of course mother but...it's really hot out here what is taking father so long? I thought they said we were done?"

"We are done, your father still had something to do." She checked her watch. "But he had better hurry or we'll leave him." Helena giggled. "So Helena dear what did you think of this place?"

"It's really really tall." Helena looked up at the huge DOATEC tri-tower building. "And the tour took forever. Really how big does one place need to be?"

"It's a crowning achievement in architecture dear." Maria interjected.

"It looks like it's going to fall over. The inside was beautiful though. Was there really a need for a stadium at the bottom? Are they going to play sports there mother? Probably something dreadfully barbaric."

"And fighting isn't?" Maria asked.

"Need I remind you mother that you're the one who made me take Pi Qua Quan in the first place. And I like it because it's elegant not because you can beat some oafish brute up." Helena sat down on a nearby bench and fiddled with her bow. "Can we go now mother?"

"Just wait a few more minutes dear, a few more minutes."

------------- ---------------- ------------- ------------ ----------------- ------------

"Hey, promise me something will you?" Hayate looked out off the rickety old bridge on which he stood thinking of every wonderful moment the forest had held for him. The little overlook where he and Kasumi would hide, Genra's house where he would sneak Ayane chocolates when no one was looking, and the waterfall where he had met his best friend.

"Of course." Ryu answered. "What is it?" He began to pull his long hair into a ponytail to keep it out of his face as the wind was blowing fiercely.

"If anything ever happens to me...watch out for Kasumi for me will you? Ayane too. Please?"

"You know I would do anything for your family Hayate. You need but only ask. I will make sure they are taken care of."

"Thank you." Hayate hugged his friend tightly. "You are a true friend." Ryu simply nodded. Hayate released him and gripped the side of the bridge again. "You're...different from us aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" asked Ryu.

"You're different. You have a different aura than anyone I've ever met. Almost as if different blood flows in your veins."

"It is both a blessing and a curse Hayate."

"It's a curse?" Hayate looked confused. "Power and concentration beyond most people. Some days it takes all I have to barely keep up with you. How are you cursed? It's almost as if you are on a different plane than the rest of us."

"Perhaps you are right."

"Than the curse is?"

"It is my burden and my burden alone to use all my strength for whatever must be done. In doing such I am, and always will be...alone." Ryu's voice was sincere and he stared unblinking at Hayate.

"But you have all of u-" Ryu closed his eyes, shook his head silently, and Hayate said no more.

------------ ------------------ -------------- ------------ -------------------

Donovan looked up from a bubbling test tube as the beautiful dark-skinned woman entered the room. He smiled staring at her very prominent cleavage and knee-length skirt. "Ah and you must be Lisa." He wiped his hands off on a towel while smiling at her. "Professional and beautiful, just my type."

Lisa held folders tightly against her bosom with one hand, and graciously extended the other to Donovan. "Why thank you Dr. Donovan. You must have read all my files then?"

"Yes I know everything about you. Top of all your classes, valedictorian, and quite a history of international study. Especially in Mexico if I remember correctly?"

"Indeed. It is a pleasure to meet you Dr. Donovan." Lisa sat the folders down on Donovan's desk. "I brought a few-"

"We'll discuss that later. Come I want to show you something." He motioned for her to follow him. He approached a stainless steel elevator with a small keypad beside it. He swiped an ID card and the elevator opened with a whir releasing a fair amount of steam into the room. Donovan turned and explained. "It's a decontamination procedure. We can't have...unwanted things getting where we're about to go." They stepped into the elevator, which promptly closed and began to drop fast.

Lisa gripped the bar of the elevator to keep from falling over at the sudden burst of speed. Donovan commented she would get used to that, but Lisa wasn't reassured. "Do you know what we do here Lisa?"

"You study genetics to create cures for previously though incurable diseases. Right?"

"Well...I suppose." Donovan slipped his hands into the pockets of his lab coat. "But over the six years since this facility was built we've taken on a new...view of things."

"What?"

"Oh how I've waited for an assistant." Donovan smiled at the confused Lisa. The elevator slammed to a halt. Lisa grabbed the bar quickly with her other hand to prevent going to her knees. Donovan simply stood as straight as if he had been standing still. When the doors opened he lead her down a metallic hallway that looked as if it had been ripped out of a science fiction movie. The hall opened up into a very large domed room. Large cylindrical containers lined the walls from top to bottom, and in the middle stood three equally large tubes. "Welcome to the core of my laboratory. This is where all my most vital research is conducted." The large doors shut with a hiss behind them.

"It's...amazing." Lisa eyes were wide as she surveyed the room. So much equipment meant endless possibilities. "I can't believe I'm going to be your assistant."

"You should take a look at this." Donovan handed her a notebook from one of his large pockets. He then moved to the middle of the room and caressed the middle tank with his hand. Lisa flipped through the notebook.

"This is amazing...all this genetic data. This is genius. I can't even believe some of the theorems that are in here." She flipped to the back. "Are you serious? DNA reconstruction? That's not possible!"

"Oh...it is." Donovan smiled and traced his hands along an engraved plate on the front of the tank. EPSILON.

"But...Dr. Donovan. I don't see anything in here about sub-standard biological make-ups...in fact I don't see anything in here about disease at all." Lisa looked up confused.

"Because, my dear, that is a weapons manual. Not some silly book that helps me play Dr."

"Huh?" Lisa was totally confused now.

"You see Lisa it is very simple. Machines are in essence only as good as the operator. A medical laser in the hands of an idiot is useless. The same applies to tanks, helicopters, ICBM's, satellites, I think you get the picture." He turned to face her. "So where does one start? Obviously at the human operator. Someone with enhanced strength, mental capacity, reflexes is a perfect candidate for almost any job. But unfortunately we do not have an ample supply of these people readily available. So I have taken it upon myself to create such people. A populi of extraordinary abilities...and no back talking. The ultimate slave."

"What! That's crazy!" Lisa dropped the notebook.

"Hardly. I can ask any price for the perfect soldier and guess what? They'll pay it. Nations will bid against one another and it will go to the highest bidder."

"Who are they?" Lisa shook a bit with fright. Donovan moved toward her.

"The United States. Great Britain. China. Japan. Russia. Presidents. Prime Ministers. Kings. Queens. They're already fighting you know. They have been for years. Not quite the way they present things on the evening news now is it?"

"You can't just create DNA you lunatic. This is insane." Lisa took a few steps back.

"I never said I was going to create DNA. I simply need the perfect DNA...perhaps perfect is an imperfect word to use. How about we say I will get the best of the best as far as DNA goes. Oh and I have a "perfect" plan for that."

"I am not going to be a part of some crazy scheme to take over the world." Lisa moved to the door.

"I told you this isn't about power, it's about money. Lots of it. More than you'll ever know. Oh don't bother dear it's locked. I've waited a long time for someone like you to come along to help me. It is lonely being a genius after all." Donovan slipped behind her and grabbed her around the waist. "I wouldn't try any of your fancy moves on me dear...oh yes I know all about you Spanish butterfly. I know about your family...your sick aunt...your friends...your co-workers. I know where they eat, when they sleep, when they go to the bathroom. We wouldn't want anything to "happen" to them would we?"

"Are you blackmailing me?" Lisa turned her head over her shoulder to look at him. The twisting not in her stomach kept her from moving out of his grasp and she hated it.

"That's such a disgusting word. I prefer to think of it as advantageous positioning. Now just remember good girls do what they're told and don't say anything right?" Lisa didn't respond, she merely gulped and turned her head away from him. "That's what I thought." He kissed the nape of her neck gently. "The beautiful scent of a woman never gets old."


	9. Ninja Gaiden I

1

Dead or Alive

Chapter 9: Ninja Gaiden (Ninja Ryukenden I)

The morning sun's rays peaked over the horizon dancing over the treetops of the serene little village. Dew dripped from the leaves and every flower was in full bloom. The early stirring of the village folk could be heard through the open windows of the small house in which the young Ryu Hayabusa slept soundly.

It was the sound of the rooster alerting the village dawn was invading that finally nudged Ryu from his sleep. He sat up wearily and wiped his eyes. He quickly washed and clothed himself in a blue garb he had become fond of over the past few months. When he had tied his hair into a tight ponytail he slid the door to his father's room open. "Father I am going..."

His father's futon lay empty upon the floor. On a small table in the center of the room lay a single sheet of parchment alongside his father's sword. Ryu crossed the tatami mats and picked the up the letter.

_Ryu_

_My son. Long have I awaited this day. There is so much I wish I could have given you and I want only happiness for you. Sometimes I fear with the loss of your mother you have only felt a loneliness I could never fill._ _Perhaps in time you will come to forgive me, as I will never forgive myself._

_I have gone to what I am assured will be my final resting place. To you I bequeath the Hayabusa clan's most valued treasure; the dragon sword. I also leave with you a final request. It is with a heavy heart I must leave it, but I can entrust it to no one else on this earth._ _I have gone to retrieve something that was stolen from an old friend of mine. He was a man I knew once long ago when I was not so along in years and it is of vital importance I get back this object._ _If I fail you must do it in my stead._

_Seek out my old friend Walter Smith. He can be found in the city of New York in the United States of America. He will know if I have failed in my mission. If I have not I will meet you there son. But if I have...which I fear I will...he will explain everything to you. I have left everything you will need for the trip in my chest._

_I wish I did not have to ask this, but it is the most important request I will ever make of you._ _I wish you all the luck in the world Do not forget what I have taught you and you will never falter. I have faith in you son._ _Do not forget you must find your own strength in times of darkness and find your own reason to fight. I also believe my teachings of inner strength have led you to rely on no one but yourself and you have not learned to feel. Know I love you my son. This will be your final lesson._

Ryu read the letter once again to burn it into his memory. Where had his father gone? What was he doing? Ryu's anger and contempt toward his father began to fight a vicious battle inside him with the deep respect and love he held for the man. Ryu crossed the room to the large chest his father had indicated in his letter.

Ryu unhinged the clasp and raised the lid. Inside were various clothes and items one would need for a trip to America. He also found various official documents and a passport he would need to enter the country. He also found a small statue crafted entirely from ebony. It was the shape of a small demon. Not knowing exactly what it was Ryu concluded it must be important nonetheless if his father had decided to put it in the chest.

The item that caught Ryu's eye when he lifted the clothes from the chest was a leather suit. He has seen his father wear it only once when he was young. It was the symbol given only to the leader of the Hayabusa clan, a suit unlike any other. Ryu picked it up and ran it through his hands. This single item struck Ryu like a hammer. If this suit had been left his father must have truly planned on not returning. Staring at the suit running it through his hands gave way to his decision. He was going to America.

------ --------- ----------------- -------------- ---------- ------

Hayate sat cross-legged at the table in which their family regularly ate. He stared across at his seventeen year old sister who was busy devouring a bowl of strawberries. "You really love those strawberries don't you?"

"So?" Kasumi spoke through a mouthful of the red fruit. When Hayate laughed she glared at him and closed her mouth tightly gulping the mouthful down. She huffed. "You're a meanie."

"I'm not the one gulping down strawberries like air." Kasumi picked up another strawberry. She shoved it in her mouth, swashed it around, and promptly spit it out hitting Hayate on the forehead. "Ow!"

"That's what you get!" Kasumi began to laugh at the red juice running down her brother's face. She stopped when she saw Hayate staring above her. Tilting her head straight back she peered up into Ryu's face. "Oh Ryu good morning. Strawberry?" She held up one of the fruits.

"What's wrong?" Hayate asked suddenly, getting to his feet quickly. Kasumi retracted the strawberry. Ryu's worry could be seen across every inch of his face.

"I must speak with you outside Hayate. Alone." A few minutes later when the two young men had exited the Mugen Tenshin dojo Ryu turned to his friend. "I need to tell you what has happened." Ryu explained about the note, the sword, and the trip he must take.

"I will come with you Ryu."

"No Hayate. You are needed here. This is something I must do alone."

"Are you sure?" asked Hayate. Ryu simply nodded. "Then go my brother. May the gods protect you. We will await your safe return. I will do my best to tend to your village in your absence."

"Thank you Hayate. I will return as soon as I am able."

Hayate watched Ryu until he was down the village path and out of sight. He slowly returned to the dojo to find Kasumi leaning against the door waiting for him. "Is everything ok?" she asked. Hayate put his arm around her and gently led her inside. "Hayate?"

"I'll explain everything to you Kasumi. Come let's get you some more of those strawberries."

------ -------------- -------------- ----------------- ------------ ----------

Irene Lew tapped the toe of her black pumps on the tiled floor the JFK International Airport. It had been hours since she had arrived and the cups of Starbucks were beginning to pile up on the small table at which she sat. She switched the position of her crossed-legs and smoothed out her skirt. The holster strapped around her thigh was beginning to hurt against her stockings. When her cell-phone range she pulled it from the pocket of her white blouse.

"Sea Swallow" she said into the small black Razor she had flipped open. "Yes Foster I'm still here. No, there hasn't been any sign of him yet. I know I realize...yes...I'm sorry. I know. I won't fail. Don't worry. Yes sir. Out." When she had shut the phone and replaced it in her pocket she entangled her hands in her long blonde hair and leaned on her elbows. "If I screw this one up I am so fucked." She slammed her head into the table. "Dammit."

When Irene rolled her head to the side she spotted him. The man she had been waiting all day for. She recognized him instantly from the photo she had been given. God he was handsome, like some sort of model. His long hair flowing over his shoulders, his chiseled chest outlined by a white collared dress shirt. She figured his black slacks must be Italian. She stood quickly, composed herself and started toward him.

Ryu looked up as the tall blonde woman approached him. She was unlike the women he was accustomed to. She was tall, feminine, elegant, and Ryu could tell able to hold her own. He stared into her emerald eyes as she stepped up to him.

"Agent Lew CIA." Irene flashed a badge in front of him along with an identification card. She quickly retracted it into a pocket. "Mr. Hayabusa I'm going to have to ask you to come with me." She stared at him. He stared back unblinking. "Er...now please." She motioned with her hands. Ryu simply stood there. "Oh no...dammit, ok. I forgot you're Japanese. You have no idea what I'm saying do you?"

Ryu blinked. Irene put her hands on her hips. "Ok think back to your training...Japanese...ok I've got it." She cleared her throat. "_Please come to Agent Lew. Chicken is available in car_." She smiled. Ryu raised an eyebrow at her terrible attempt at speaking Japanese. Irene frowned. "Oh for God's sake." She pointed at him, then at herself, then motioned to the doors of the airport. Ryu nodded and pointed at the rotating conveyor belt where luggage was circling. Irene shook her head. "We've already got it...I mean..._Is car in already us._"

Irene was surprised at how little trouble she had actually coercing him into the limousine outside the airport. She had a few words with the driver and then entered the rear with Ryu, sitting across from him in the lengthy compartment. Ryu stared out the window as they drove from the airport, admiring the shining lights of the beautiful city.

"Oh boy this has been a long day." Irene crossed her legs and grabbed for a bottle of wine from the small cooler next to her. "First I get sent on this wild goose chase and joke of an assignment, then I wait inside an airport for seven hours, then I get to make a fool of myself talking to Mr. Gorgeous because I don't speak Japanese worth a damn." She poured a tall glass full of a beautiful dark Bordeaux. "Ah my sweet alcohol take me away from this nightmare." She didn't sip she gulped, filling her mouth with the delicious liquid.

"Where are we going?" asked Ryu. Irene stopped gulping immediately her eyes wide. She pulled the glass from her mouth. She nearly chocked on the wine as she swallowed.

"You speak English!?" Irene screamed.

"I speak seven languages. Fluently. Where are we going Irene?" Ryu turned from the tinted windows to look at her beautiful face. He found it aghast.

"You didn't tell me! You let me make a fool of myself! Why didn't you tell me!?"

"You did not ask. I am sorry." replied Ryu.

"Well we are go-...wait how did you know my name? I never told you my name was Irene."

"Your name is Irene Lew. You are twenty-one years of age. You are 5' 9", weigh 120 lbs. You are a caffeine addict. You shoot right handed but write left handed. You are unmarried. You prefer red wine to white. You are also very bad at speaking Japanese." Ryu tried to smile a bit as he said this, as to make it not sound like an insult.

"How do you know all that?" Irene was flabbergasted.

"Most of it was on the identification card you showed me. You had been drinking all day, I saw the cups on the table you came from. Your pistol under your skirt is easily accessed by your right hand, but you have a small blister on your left hand's middle finger. This is most likely caused by writing for an extended period of time. You have no wedding ring, and your cooler is stocked with Bordeaux which is famous for its red wines. They produce red wines in much larger quantities than white. And once again where are we going?"

"We're going to a temporary base the CIA has set up in this area. My assignment was to deliver you there safely. That is all I was told. I'm sorry I can't tell you more. My superior will explain everything when we arrive. Don't worry you are in no danger." Irene smiled calmed that she could speak English. "Hey how did you know I was carrying a weapon?"

"I assume most CIA agents do."

"Yeah but you knew where it was."

"I saw up your skirt when you crossed your legs earlier."

"What!" Irene pushed down on her skirt pulling her legs together. "I...you...how dare-"

"I am sorry. It was not on purpose I assure you. You have beautiful legs if that is any consolation." Irene blushed heavily and turned hiding behind her long drapes of blonde hair.

"You just watch yourself mister. We have enough to put you away in jail for a long time you know. Bringing weapons onto a plane is a federal offense you know."

"I do not know what you are talking about Ms. Lew."

"Our driver and one of my fellow agents informed me of the luggage that he loaded." She pulled a long black case from under the seat. "In specific a piece of what I assume is antique weaponry." She opened the case toward Ryu and pointed down. "So like I said, don't cause us any trouble."

"I still do not know what you are talking about." Ryu said honestly.

"This!" Irene looked down into the box. A large empty depression in the shape of a long sword was embedded in soft foam. "What?! But there was a sword...he said...when did?" She stared at the depression in total confusion. Ryu smiled and turned his attention out to the city that was slowly being shrouded in night's darkness.

---------- -------------- ---------------- ------------- ---------------

Ryu stared down at the man who sat behind the long wooden desk. His suit was crisp and looked as if it had been bought that morning. He wore a pair of sunglasses despite the fact that he was inside. Irene stood a bit behind Foster waiting to be acknowledged.

"My name is Foster Mr. Hayabusa. I am glad you have come." Foster picked up a folder and flipped it open. "Sea Swallow please hand this to Mr. Hayabusa." Irene mouthed, _It's my code name_, to Ryu. Foster handed a few sheets of paper to her which she in turn handed to Ryu. "I am sure you are wondering why you were summoned here. Let me explain, and then we'll get to Mr. Walter Smith who we know you've come to see."

"Go on." said Ryu calmly. He flipped through the pages which contained mostly pictures of a man Ryu had never seen before.

"The man you are looking at is Guardia de Mieux. He's a french mercenary who has recently been taking an active stance in quite a few Cuban rebellions. As of late our sources inform us he has taken up the mantle of "The Jaquio."

"The devil king." stated Ryu plainly.

"Yes so it would seem." Foster noted. "Anyway he's gathered quite a cult following in some of the smaller countries of South America. Our informants have been unable to figure out exactly what he's doing as it seems no one really knows but de Mieux himself. They did however come across a name."

"Walter Smith." said Ryu. "The famous archeologist. So you investigated Mr. Smith and he refused to speak with anyone but me. Correct?"

"Yes if you want to be blunt." conceded Foster. "We were going to put him under arrest as a matter of national security but when he mentioned your name and said you would be along in a day or two we merely kept an eye on him. He then notified us you would be arriving shortly and when your passport had cleared in Japan we were waiting for you." Irene rolled her eyes.

"I believe she was waiting for me. Not you." said Ryu sternly. Irene smiled.

"Yes indeed. Well good job agent Lew." said Foster almost defensively. "Regardless we need you to talk to Mr. Smith and find out about his connections to de Mieux."

"You are asking a foreign civilian to do your dirty work for you?" asked Ryu.

"We are quite regretful that me must ask this of you, but do not worry you will not be without compensation. We have prepared a handsome sum of money for-"

"I do not care about money." Ryu cut Foster off. "You know where to find Mr. Smith. That is all I need."

"Well then we shall Agent Lew escort you there tomorrow. I warn you it will be quite a drive as he lives in a very deserted locale." Foster handed some papers to Irene.

"You're giving this assignment to me?!" asked Irene shocked.

"Yes Agent Lew, don't screw this one up. It may even get you promoted around here."

"Yes sir!" Irene clutched the papers tightly. Her big break had come.

------ ------------- ------------- -------------

Ryu stood on the curb outside the large skyscraper that was serving Foster as a temporary base of operations. His two large suitcases sat on the curb beside him along with the long black box that had until recently housed his clan's sword. He looked over a pamphlet map he had pulled from a rack in the building. Frowning that the map didn't give him the information he was looking for he shoved it inside his pocket.

"Problems?" Irene asked her the heels of her pumps clicking up from behind. Ryu turned to face her. She really was a beautiful girl. Her collar was unbuttoned now revealing the smooth skin of her chest. She put a hand on her hip and cocked her head to the side. "Hello?"

"Sorry. No. There is no problem Ms. Lew."

"Please call me Irene. Ms. Lew sounds so...weird." Even weirder than agent Lew she thought. She never had liked the sound of her last name. "Oh, crap." She fumbled for some paper out of her pocket and pulled a pen from her shirt. "I need to know where you are staying so I can pick you up tomorrow. Here I'll give you my number in case of emergency." She handed him a card with her name and number on it. "Ok and you are staying at?"

"I do not know." Ryu said truthfully. Irene laughed.

"No but really where are you staying?"

"I told you I do not know. Is there something wrong with that?" asked Ryu.

"Ok can you tell me in what general direction it is in?"

"I do not have a place in which to stay."

"You mean you didn't book a hotel or anything! You'll never find a place at this hour what were you thinking?" Irene was shocked.

"I do not need a hotel to sleep. I have slept in the forest and mountains plenty of times. I will be fine."

"Ok...well that is a little weird but regardless of where you've been camping before you can't go sleep in Central Park with the hobos and creeps. God knows where your body will turn up. You can stay with me. I have an extra room."

"Thank you but you really needn't."

"Of course I need...er...of course I should. Just come on." When she grabbed his hand Ryu barely had time to grab his luggage haphazardly before he was dragged off toward her car."

------ ------------- -------------- ------------- --------------

"Come on! Drive! Fuck!" Irene shut her mouth immediately. "Sorry, excuse me I get a bit of...road rage during rush hour. She gripped the steering wheel tightly and gave Ryu a giant smile. Ryu could tell it was taking everything she had not to take her gun and start shooting the unmoving cars around her but he was thankful for the smile.

"No need for apologies." Ryu said. It was the truth. He was used to women who were on a whole unspoken and usually did as they were told. This American woman and her flare for life sparked something in him. A small part of him was glad he had gone with her.

"Hey, why do you always look so sad? I mean I know that's kind of a personal question but you haven't smiled all day. It's kind of weird."

"I have no reason to smile."

"I'm sure that's not true." Irene was happy again that they had started moving. "Everyone has a reason to smile."

"I do not." said Ryu a bit disheartened that he actually had admitted to that.

"That's because you haven't had a double cherry fudge sundae from Frankie's yet. Come on." She switched lanes. "Trust me you'll smile."

— -------------- ------------- ---------- ------- ------- ------------

"So why are you here in America exactly? Who is this Walter Smith guy?" Irene fumbled with the keys to her apartment, trying to balance a half-eaten sundae in the other. She pushed the door open and motioned with her head for him to follow her in.

"I believe my father is dead and I am fulfilling his last request. Other than that I have no idea who Mr. Smith is." Ryu looked around the apartment. He noticed Irene staring at him.

"I'm so sorry. About your father. Why didn't you say anything?" She sounded concerned and it comforted Ryu a bit.

"Would it have mattered?" he asked.

"Well...I suppose not. Come on in make yourself at home." Irene ditched her keys and sundae on her counter-top and proceeded to wash her hands. "You'll notice it's very clean here. I'm never home enough to make it dirty. Have a seat." Ryu sat at a small wood-topped table. He pointed at a small vase sitting atop a corner table of the living room.

"That's a 14th century Romanian piece. It's part of a set of four, it is very rare."

"That old thing? My father gave me that before he died. It's just an old vase if you ask me."

"It is worth a small fortune." Ryu eyed the piece from across the room.

"An antique connoisseur?" Irene asked going through the cupboards.

"I have a fascination with antiques. I believe we learn from the past to better prepare ourselves for the future. Only fools ignore past experience."

"Quite the wise-man I see. Well unfortunately Mr. wise-man it looks like you're going to have to eat delivery because most of my food consist of instant and meals to eat...alone." she closed the cupboard and reached for a nearby phonebook. "You eat Chinese right? Don't all Asians?

"I'm Japanese." Ryu turned to find her smiling at him.

"I was just teasing you." She tossed the phonebook at him which to her surprise he caught swiftly out of the air. "Ok can I have that back now I need to find a number so we can eat." Ryu handed the phonebook back to her. She began to flip through it.

"You do not seem the type to live alone. Why are you not married?"

"Why aren't you?" she said her eyes still glued to the phonebook.

"I live in a remote village in Japan that is not on any map." replied Ryu.

"Ha ha. Anyway if you must know my last boyfriend happened to be last year at the academy and I found him in bed with my best friend. I believe it pointless to say that she is no longer my best friend. Ah ha here we go." She snatched her cell-phone off the counter."

"I am sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Irene put a hand on his shoulder and leaned on it. "But what do you like on your pizza?"

"Pizza?" asked Ryu.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." she looked down in shock.

"I was just teasing you." Ryu looked up and for the first time in a long while, smiled.

--------- ---------- --------- --------- ---------- --------- -----

Irene lay curled up on the couch her head resting in Ryu's lap. Kleenex littered the glass coffee table in front of them. "It's just so sad...I cry everytime. I even know it's coming."

"It was only a dog." Ryu said plainly. Irene hit him on the leg.

"He was more than just a dog. He was almost like a person. How can you say Old Yeller was just a dog?"

"Because...he was just a dog."

"You're a dog." Irene pouted.

"I don't believe so."" Ryu looked down at her. The tracks of her tears smeared the make-up she had worn. "But if I am please do not shoot me." Irene smiled. She reached up and ran her hand through his long hair.

"Hey Ryu?"

"Yes?" asked Ryu. Irene smiled up at him, pulled gently on his hair until his face was down to hers, and kissed him softly on the lips. He had never imagined in all his days of training that the most wonderful thing he would ever taste would be laced with a hint of chocolate and pizza. He embraced her tightly and didn't let go until their bodies untwined in the small hours of the morning.


	10. The DOA World Combat Tournament

1

Dead or Alive

Chapter 10: The Dead or Alive World Combat Tournament

"No, oh thank you, yes, no, I'm sorry. Oh for heaven's sake." Helena pushed the nearest camera to her away. "Please I'm sorry." She hated being swarmed by the paparazzi. It didn't matter where she traveled she could count on being hounded by cameras in the dozens. Her singing career, in no small part thanks to Fame Douglas's vast finances, had skyrocketed since she began singing with her mother. As much as she loved being on stage sometimes she hated the attention.

Helena hated it more when the event didn't have anything to do with her. This was her father's press conference not hers, and she was despising every minute of it. Helena grabbed her mother's arm after skirting about the crowds of people to lose any paparazzi that might have noticed her slip away. "Do you hate these events as much as I do mother?"

"Of course dear. But there is nothing we can do." Maria fiddled with her gold bangle. She hated going just about anywhere with Fame these days but he did pay the bills and let her sing. She figured it was an even trade-off. "Your father will be speaking soon and then you and I can go back to the hotel."

Fame nervously flipped through the notes for his speech. "Ok breathe Fame, breathe." He chanted to himself. He could see Donovan trying to butter up some sleazy politician from the other side of the room. Fame could have killed him. Donovan practically controlled every inch of DOATEC by this point. How did Fame let it happen right under his nose? He felt like nothing but a figurehead anymore. There was nothing he could do anyway Donovan had every single board member and major stock holder under his thumb.

More than anything though Fame hated himself. He looked down at the papers he was holding. Was this some kind of joke? How could he have let this happen to his precious DOATEC? He wished he was a stronger man at heart and wouldn't have let Donovan walk all over him. Fame turned his gaze to his beautiful wife and daughter who were trying to keep the press off of them. What had he done to his family? His wife hated him and the most precious thing in the world to him, his daughter, hated every inch of his existence. He was honestly surprised they were still around but he attributed that mostly to the money he provided them with.

Redemption could come later. For now he needed to focus on giving a speech. The master of ceremonies was finishing his introduction and Fame knew it was only a matter of minutes before he would have to address the world. He checked his notes one more time and fiddled with his tie, a habit he had recently started up again.

The crowd roared with applause as Fame stepped onto the dias and made his way to the podium. He paused momentarily as he shook officials and delegates hands from various institutions and companies from around the world to allow the photographers time to earn their bread. The crowd slowly began to calm and the blinding flashes of cameras subsided. Fame gripped the podium, steadied himself, and began.

"I would first like to take a quick moment to thank each and everyone of our sponsors that have graced us with their presence here today. If not for them our plans would most assuredly fall short of their goals. I believe we and the medical institutions of the entire world owe them a round of applause." He paused as the crowd cheered for the delegates sitting behind him. They each took turns waving and smiling. One of them took a moment to wipe sweat from his bald spot. Fame then returned his attention to the crowd. "As of today we at DOATEC would like to announce a new breakthrough approach we are taking to the medical industry. It is what we like to call DNA Biochemical Restructuring . The head of our laboratories here at Tri-towers Dr. Victor Donovan," Fame motioned toward Donovan at the side, "Will be open for questioning later to answer all your scientific questions that I couldn't figure out in a million years." He smiled as the crowd had a small chuckle. "To explain what I do know it is a new approach to treating disease. By breaking down and rebuilding DNA we stand a chance at virtually wiping disease from the face of the planet. For existing disease we can attack it on a micro level attacking infected cells individually. This means we'll be able to combat nearly any type of disease. This is truly a revolutionary breakthrough."

"But how are we going to accomplish this you ask? Well to reconstruct DNA appropriately we need a model. This model will prove as the building block for a healthy and complete strand of DNA. To find this model DOATEC will be officially hosting what we like to call the Dead or Alive World Combat Tournament. Our acronym of DOATEC will also serve as the host of this tournament in the form of the Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee. Some of you look a little confused and bewildered. Allow me to elaborate. This tournament will be a serious competition of fighting styles, athletics, and endurance types from across the globe. The winner will need to show an incredible physical prowess and it is to this end we will use their DNA as the building block for our new models. The winner will also walk away with twenty million dollars. We here at DOATEC truly believe this is our shining beacon of hope for the future. I'll take your questions now."

Helena raised her eyebrow to her mother. "I can't believe he actually went through with it. Regardless, I still think it's barbaric. Can't they find a more sensible way to find their "perfect" DNA?"

"This is what the board decided dear," Maria responded. "I don't claim to be any expert but I think they could find a more mature way about it. But like I said this is their decision not ours."

"I know it's still just...weird. I have a bad feeling mother."

"Me too dear, me too."

----- ----------- ------------ ---------- -------- -------- ----

Donovan stood staring up at the three large cylindrical chambers in the center of his laboratories core. Each one's label engraved in a silver that shone like diamonds. EPSILON, ALPHA, OMEGA. "Soon my darlings I will have the perfect ingredients to give birth to you. Imagine the possibilities. Unlimited power. You will have no weakness. The beginning and the end. The Alpha and the Omega. God will be in his heaven and all will be right with the world."

---------- ----------- ----------- --------- -------------

Raidou snapped the ninja's arm in half. Bone broke through flesh tearing it from his body. The man's screams were muffled under the force of Raidou's other hand pressed against it. Picking the injured ninja up Raidou dangled him over the rickety bridge which shook violently under the tormented writhing of the man. With one final showing of his fearsome power Raidou squeezed the leg by which he was holding his captor. The bones shattered under the power of Raidou's single hand. The ninja lost all consciousness through shock as his body plummeted into the raging river below. Raidou laughed and looked at the full moon through the downpour of rain. "Tonight I have returned for you Shiden. Tonight you die."


	11. The Runaway Shinobi

1

Dead or Alive

Chapter 11: The Runaway Shinobi

The villagers often said it was a spectacle to behold Shiden and Genra engaged in combat. Indeed anyone who gazed up the nearby mountain that night would have seen the blazing streaks of white and purple across the mountain's peak. Even through the thickness of the pouring rain and the bright light of the full moon the intense energy from atop the mountain could be seen for miles.

It was a well known fact throughout the Mugen Tenshin that the only person capable of taking Shiden head on in combat was Genra. Often they would head to the mountains in the dead of night to train. They would push one another until neither of the two men could stand. In the morning they would descend to the village exhausted from the training.This was also known to Raidou who had made it his purpose to dispose of his brother. His plan to enter the village at night, take it along with Ayame, and wait for the weakened men to descend before slaughtering them was almost too perfect. He smiled from the branch of a tall tree overlooking the village. It was time.

Raidou made no attempt to conceal himself. Over 15 years or intense training around the world had prepared him. He had learned the arts of every martial art from around the world, the secret disciplines of legendary masters, and learned a great deal of powerful magic thought mostly lost to the world. He walked straight into the village.

It was two village guards that spotted him first. The first approached Raidou with his palm outstretched. "I'm sorry but you cannot pass beyond this point." He was obviously too young to know who Raidou was. Raidou smiled, reached out and grasped the man by the neck, and hoisted him into the air. His muscles bulging he crushed the man's windpipe and tossed the limp body to the side. The second guard raised the alarm while drawing his sword. His yells echoed through the village as torches began to flicker in the distance.

He charged Raidou. The sword made a violent arc toward Raidou's head. It came to an immediate halt, caught between Raidou's palms. A swift kick to the guard's shins made him relinquish his grip on the sword. Raidou dropped the sword and grappled the guard by the shoulders. He flung the guard over his shoulder and into ground with such force bones could be heard snapping. Raidou's deep laughter echoed across the village.

-------- ------------- ---------- -------------- -------------

Hayate lay with his hands under his head, staring from the roof of the dojo to the mountain top. Ayane lay beside him watching the flashes of light from the mountain's peak. A makeshift canopy was keeping them from getting soaked.

"Who do you think will win this time?" Hayate asked.

"My father." said Ayane.

"You always say that."

"You always think Shiden is going to win." Ayane giggled. She rolled over and put her head on Hayate's chest. "Thank you for letting me stay with you again while they're off."

"You know you're always welcome here."

"I believe your father hates me. I know Kasumi does. It's ok because the feeling is mutual." Ayane clutched up some of Hayate's shirt into her fist. "I hate her you know."

"I wish you two could get along. You're both so nice."

"She's an evil bitch." Ayane scowled. "Thinks she's so high and mighty because she's the princess. I should be..."

"What?" Hayate asked.

"It's nothing. Forget it." she sighed. "What do you think your mother and Kasumi are making?"

"Probably stew again. We picked fresh vegetables today."

The screams from the entrance of the village rang across the village. Hayate sat up immediately looking down off the roof-top. "What do you think is going on?"

"I don't know." Ayane put her hand on Hayate's shoulder.

"Let's go." Hayate leapt from the rooftop. He ran with blinding speed through the village, Ayane following close behind. He came to a halt at the village center where his brethren were engaged in combat with a large muscular man. A lifeless body rolled along the ground into Hayate's feet. The large man turned in Hayate's direction. Their eyes locked. Hayate could never forget that face. "Raidou..."

Ayame and Kasumi pushed through the crowd to where Hayate and Ayane stood. Ayame shrieked in horror as Kasumi clutched Hayate. "Brother what's wrong?"

Hayate held out his hand to hold both Kasumi and Ayane behind him. "Kasumi. Go to the mountain and return with father and master Genra. Hurry." Kasumi began to protest but Hayate pushed her away. Tears in her eyes she bolted in the direction of the mountain. Ayane stared at the rain soaked form of her father for the first time in her life.

"I have come for your father and his Torn Sky Blast boy." Raidou pointed directly at Hayate. The villagers had formed a giant circle by this time as they looked onward in horror. The bodies of at least a dozen of the Mugen Tenshin lie about the circle. The remaining ninjas were afraid to advance. Hayate stepped forward into the circle.

"Everyone stay back! Raidou. Your fight is with me now!"

"Then so be it boy! Come I want to see successor to the title of Shinobi of the Wind!"

"So be it." Hayate planted his back foot. "Prepare yourself Raidou! Nin!" Ayane reached out a hand to stop him but it was too late. He was off like lightning cartwheeling through the air. Raidou dodged to the side narrowly missing Hayate's extended legs. Hayate hit the ground hard sweeping his leg with his gained momentum. Raidou flipped backward over it landing softly on the earth.

Hayate lunged forward striking his hand out. Raidou blocked the furious onslaught of blows with his forearm, laughing at the young man's attempts at landing a solid blow. "Your form is weak boy much like your fathers!"

"You shall not dishonor him by speaking his name coward!" Hayate reared back, then thrust forward with all his strength, his palms impacting against Raidou's arms. Raidou stumbled back from the forceful blow. Hayate pounced forward ready to strike his stunned opponent.

Raidou dug his foot into the ground regaining his balance. He caught the rushing Hayate by surprise, flinging him over his massive shoulders. Hayate groaned as he hit the ground. Raidou mounted his downed opponent, unleashing a flurry of punches across Hayate's face. Rolling forward off of his nephew Raidou flung him against the side of a nearby house. Ayame shrieked.

Ayane could not stand idly by anymore. She knew it would be unwise to disregard direct order's from the future leader of the clan but she couldn't stand watching Hayate being destroyed in front of her eyes. She dashed forward toward her father. "Raidou!" Raidou turned to her.

"The poisoned child. I know who you are..."

"As I know who you are! I will kill you!" She unleashed her foster father's technique against the larger man. Spinning wildly a volley of elbows slowly pushed the guarding Raidou backward. "I hate you!" A high-roundhouse ended Ayane's spin. Raidou caught it by his face.

"Just like your little Genra!" Raidou lifted his daughter from the ground. "You are worthless girl, no daughter of mine could be this weak. I will put you from your misery you little bitch." Raidou flung the helpless Ayane across the village center. She hit the building hard and slunk down unconscious next to Hayate.

Hayate by this time had managed to slink to his knees. He felt Ayane's pulse. "Ayane..." he whispered. "You'll be alright. I'm here." Hayate stood wiping blood from his eyes. He spotted his mother in the circle of scared onlookers, her face glazed over in horror.

"Up again boy?" Raidou smirked. "At least you will die an honorable death."

"It is you who die tonight Raidou." Hayate placed his palms inches apart in front of his chest. The rain began to swirl and shoot about the air as if driven by some invisible force. Indeed it was as Hayate's palms began to glow. "I call to the wind to bring the storm!" A howling wind exploded with a thunderous bang around him as every blade of grass, piece of clothing, and strand of hair was forced against the nearest service.

"Yes! That's it boy! Show me the power of your Torn Sky Blast! Show me your inherited power!" Raidou shouted with glee. The howling wind raged so loudly it was impossible to hear anything. The shining ball of wind was now three feet in diameter vibrating as if to explode.

Hayate reared back. With a howling scream he launched the howling globe of energy toward Raidou. It tore through the village square toward its target leaving the air quivering in the wake. Hayate fell to a knee nearly collapsing from the explosion of energy. The blast hit Raidou dead on.

Raidou's outstretched hands pushed against the Torn Sky Blast. The intense force pushed Raidou back inch by inch as he struggled against it. The stone walkway crumbled beneath his feet and bits of rubble flew through the air like bullets. Sweat poured down every inch of Raidou's body. "Yes," he grunted, "This is what I've waited for! The Torn Sky Blast is mine! See how your Mugen Tenshin fall before my strength!" With a fearsome grunt Raidou ejected the Torn Sky Blast from his hands back at the weakened Hayate.

Ayame screamed at the top of her lungs pushing through the crowd. Hayate's eyes went wide as he took a direct blow from the miniature hurricane. He was blown back through the wall of the nearby building. Ayane's unconscious body was flung aside landing in a pile of mud. The wooden wall shattered like glass as Hayate's body flew through it. Beams splintered and cracked sending dust and debris everywhere. When the young mans body erupted from the other end of a house it smashed into a large protruding branch from a great oak tree. Hayate's scream as his spine snapped could be heard for miles. The limp body fell mangled to the rain soaked ground silent and unmoving.

Ayame fell to her knees in sobs back in the square crying her son's name. Members of the crowd ran to pull Ayane from the mud and check on the status of their prince. Raidou stepped forward to gaze down upon the shrunken body of what he now considered his woman. "A boy as weak as that is better off dead. Now lick the mud from my foot woman!" He grabbed the back of Ayame's head and forced it to the ground.

Ayame soon found the tight grip on her hair loosen as Raidou screamed in agony. Looking up she could see the back of his gi burning in bright flames. Before she lost consciousness she caught the smallest glimpse of a red-headband and flowing green hair. She hit the ground with a thud.

Raidou tore the burning cloth from his body and turned to find Shiden and Genra staring back at him from across the square. Kasumi stood a few feet behind them her face streaked with tears. "It's not honorable to attack a foe from behind brother! And here I thought you were the honorable one."

"You are not one to talk of honor Raidou!" Shiden screamed at his sibling. His headband was the only thing keeping his crimson hair from being plastered to his face. He tightened it. "There is no more time for words. Genra!" Genra nodded and went to one knee. Speaking loudly in an ancient tongue Genra spun in a circle with his fingertips outstretched. Large purple walls of flame burst to life in front of the crowd encircling the two masters with their opponent. He stood crossing his arms, leaning his back against Shiden. "Now you will be destroyed by the true might of the Mugen Tenshin!"

"You are fools to think I am as weak as to fight when I know I cannot win!" Raidou rubbed his singed body wishing more than anything he had the strength left to fight. He knew he could have easily taken both masters by himself. But redirecting the Torn Sky Blast and being hit directly by Shiden's ninpo had left him too wounded. "I will return for both of you!" As both masters raced to reach him he exploded in black mist and was gone.

"Damn!" Shiden screamed through the night. "Damn you Raidou! Raidou!!!"

----- --------- ----------- ---------- ------------ ----------------

It was three days before Ayame would eat anything and another three before she spoke a word. Even then all she did most days was sob to herself. Hayate had been found comatose but with a, albeit weak, pulse. Kasumi had not left the room in which her brother lay once since the night he had been injured. Between fits of crying and shaking she took it upon herself to wash his body and continuously treat his wounds. They had been feeding him through a small IV someone had retrieved from a nearby city.

She had at first resented her father's unwillingness to track Raidou down. Now she flat out began to hate him. Every night she found herself cuddled against Hayate listening to her father addressing the clan or having a private conversation with Genra.

"Kasumi still wishes for me to send the clan after Raidou. I have explained to her that it is not the clan's responsibility to exact revenge for us upon my brother." said Shiden's muffled voice from the nearby room.

"Why not tell her the real reason?" asked Genra.

"I do not wish it to get out in the clan so I will tell no one. To say that I do not believe any member of our clan could stand against Raidou in combat would be to dishonor my men. Sadly though this is the truth. You and I cannot go for there would be no one to protect the village incase of his return."

"You also do not wish to leave Ayame am I right?"

"You see right through me don't you Genra?" Shiden sighed. "Yes I am worried about her. She has been gradually recovering though so at least I have something. All we can do is tighten the defenses of the village and hope this does not happen again. If it does we will be ready for it."

"Some of the clan have been showing displeasure in your decree that no one is to leave the village."

"I know, I know. But it is for the safety of every man, woman, and child in this village. I simply cannot allow them to leave. Despite their restlessness they will stay for they know the consequences of disobeying my direct order."

"I hope you are right." replied Genra.

"As do I."

Kasumi continued to beg her father on a daily basis to at least send a small band of ninjas to search for him. Every time they fought she would return in a huff to tend to Hayate. The fruitlessness of her labors began to wear on her. She refused to train or eat on most days so that she could simply sit and sulk. It was when the cherry blossoms began to fall a week later that she went quietly to her drawer and extracted a single petal she always kept hidden away.

Clutching it tightly she cried silent tears. She stood slowly and undressed. She then removed a beautiful blue outfit from her drawer that was only given to the female royalty of the clan. Kasumi wrapped it tightly around her bosom, tied it at her waist, and straightened the long strands of cloth down over her legs. She stared down at the small blossom she still had clutched in her hand. Giving a small sigh she tucked it away between her breast and silently made her way to Hayate's room.

Kasumi knelt in from of a small display at the end of the room where two family swords were kept. Taking the small kodachi she slipped it in tightly to the back of her belt strap. She crawled to her brother's unmoving body and caressed his chest with her hand. "I'm going for you brother. I will not allow anyone to do this to my...my precious...my dearest Hayate." She leaned down on top of him and kissed him gently on the lips. She rose and made her way to the open window. She glanced back to take one more look at her brother, before leaping silently from the window and disappearing into the night.


	12. The Reasons for Fighting

1

Author's Note: Thank you for everyone who's continued reading this, I appreciate any feedback I can get so the more reviews the better! Anyway I wanted to make a quick note about the canon of DOA. To be honest; it's terrible. They retcon so much stuff, change things, and seem to can't make up their mind. Even Itagaki changes his mind. So I'm going to do my absolute best to make sense of it all. If you have issue with something or see a horrible discrepancy I'm sorry. You'll just have to write your own because I can't please everyone. This means I'll be adding a few interactions that aren't in game, as well as a few occurrences that in all honest should be there for the game to make sense. Don't worry it will all make sense and stay in line with the game. The final note I want to make is that there seems to be confusion as to who actually wins the tournaments. I want to point out that whoever defeats the final boss / who wins the tournament. The boss battles often occur completely out of the context of the DOA tournaments. But like I've said I'm pretty sure I've figured most of it out so hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

Dead or Alive

Chapter 12: The Reasons for Fighting

Raidou ripped the poster from the brick wall. He looked it up and down reading it over and over again. A worldwide tournament to determine who was the most powerful fighter in existence? Forget money, forget medical technology, this was the chance he had been waiting for. This mean real power. No one, not even Shiden could deny his omnipotence after destroying all competition at DOA. He incinerated the paper in his hand with a burst of flame. Then when he was feared by the world he could return and destroy every last remnant of the Mugen Tenshin.

------ ------------ ------------- --------------- --------------- ----------

Kasumi knelt on the edge of the high-rise building eyeing her prey carefully. It would be way to risky to attempt to kill him in the open daylight. But Raidou had been so elusive since she had started trailing him that Kasumi was beginning to believe he never left himself open. Never left a weakness. She clamped down her jaw filling with rage at the thought of her comatose brother. She would just have to find a way.

Then she spotted the paper her uncle held firmly in his hand. A fighting tournament? She knew Raidou couldn't resist such an opportunity to display his power. This would be the perfect chance to not only humiliate him but destroy him. Kill him for what he did to the brother that had always been there for her.

The thought of actually engaging Raidou in combat was another story. Kasumi gulped slightly. He had defeated countless members of their clan including her brother and Genra. What could she possibly do? She shook her head, "It doesn't matter...I'll do what must be done. For you Hayate." Reaching back she pulled her hair tightly through a long yellow ribbon. Kasumi stood with her high ponytail blowing in the fierce wind as she watched Raidou walk off. "Raidou..." she clenched her fist, "I'm coming for you!"

-------- -------- -------------- ------------- ----------- -------- ----------

If there is one thing Jann Lee hated more than anything it's standing in line. He stretched his arms for what seemed like the hundredth time. He knew he could take anyone in the long lines. They might as well not even bother signing up. He thought there must be at least two hundred people standing in line to sign up for the DOATEC tournament.

At this point he was seriously considering just making his way to the front of the line, defeating anyone who got in his way. He fiddled with his belt to keep from going crazy.

"Lines huh?" the high-pitched voice came from behind him. Jann Lee spun around wide-eyed in horror.

"You again!" He pointed at Lei Fang. "What are you doing here? Stop stalking me!"

"Stalking you?" Lei Fang crossed her arms and stuck up her nose. "Hardly."

"What do you call last week in the shopping district?"

"Coincidence."

"And the other day at the food stand?"

"An accident."

"And now!" screamed Jann Lee. People's heads began to turn to stare at the commotion.

"Now I am standing in line to sign up for DOA. I think that should be pretty obvious. Perhaps you're too thick to understand these things."

"You can't possibly win DOA. You really should go home Lei Fang."

"You can't tell me what to do. I am not leaving until I sign up" _And finally be able to defeat you_ she thought. Jann Lee simply sighed and turned back around. Even idly standing in line would be better than dealing with crazy girl any day of the week.

----- --------- ---------- ----------- ------------ ------------- --------------------

"Mr. Armstrong how do you feel entering this world wide championship as the undefeated pro-wrestling phenomenon?" The young reported was dwarfed by Bass's giant physique. She held the microphone as high as she could to get it near Bass's mouth.

"Well little miss I want the world to know that Bass Armstrong is going to take no prisoners at this tournament. For the glory of the United States I'm gonna pummel, and destroy any competition that stands in my way!" Bass flexed his giant muscles. The crowd roared and cheered while Tina, who was standing behind her father, simply rolled her eyes.

"It seems all your fans are behind you one-hundred percent. Anything to say to them?"

"I couldn't be here today without all of you! I really mean that from the bottom of my heart. This victory is gonna be for all of you!" He pointed at the crowd who screamed in excitement again. "I'd also like to announce that my daughter Tina is going to be entering the tournament as well! Come here darlin'!" Bass pulled Tina in front of him.

"I am?" she said quietly to her father. She smiled at the crowd and gave a tiny wave.

"Miss Armstrong what are you feelings entering the tournament?" the reporter asked.

"Er...to win?" The crowd laughed.

"What if you're up against your undefeated father?"

"He won't be undefeated anymore." Seeing the crowd's reaction she grabbed the microphone. "In fact I'm going to pummel him!" The crowd cheered. "I'll destroy him!" The crowd hooted. Tina began to walk back and forth as she spoke. "He'll regret the day he faced me!"

"Tina?" Bass was a bit taken aback.

"Who ya gonna root for?" Tina hollered. The crowd roared her name. "Who ya gonna root for?!" she asked the crowd again. The answered her name in return even louder than before. "And don't you forget it! I'm gonna be a star!" Tina haded the microphone back to the reporter and began to prance around garnering all the attention she could.

"T-t-tina?" Bass asked once again. A sneaking suspicion arose in the pit of his stomach that she was enjoying the limelight a bit to much. Well at least she appeared to want it and that was enough for him...for the moment.

– ------------- ----------- ---------- ----------- --------- -------- ----

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Oh yeah. You know it."

"I'm not going to try to stop you then."

"That's right cuz you can't stop the Zack. You can only hope to contain him a little bit."

"Why are you doing this man?"

"One word. Money."

"That's it?"

"Ok I'm doin' it for the ladies too. But mostly for the money."

"I still don't think this is a good idea."

"And that my friend is why you don't make the decisions. Oh yeah I'm on my way! Look out ladies cuz zack is on the warpath.."

----- ---- --------- -------- ----- ---------- ---------- ----------- -----

Gen Fu sat near the hospital bed very quietly, listening to the conversation in the hall. He could hear the voices of his daughter and the doctor plain as if he was standing beside them.

"I'm sorry there really isn't much we can do."

"She's my daughter! You have got to do something!"

"The only option we have is to operate. She'll have to be flown to a specialist. Your insurance isn't even remotely enough to cover that kind of thing. I'm sorry there is nothing we can do."

"Please oh god oh god," the woman began to sob hysterically "Medicine. Drugs. Anything, I'll do anything!"

"I'm sorry." The gasping of the woman echoed through the halls, cascading into the room like tidal waves. Gen Fu looked down at his granddaughter Mei-Lin. He put his hand on her forehead, closed his eyes, and patted her softly. He then turned and picked up his wide-brimmed hat. Fastening it securely around his head he walked out of the room and into the hall.

"I must go." Gen Fu said to his daughter.

"Why father! Why now! How can you I need you!"

"No you do not. Mei-Lin needs these." He put his fist in front of his face. Confused and terrified his daughter watched as he walked quietly past her, down the hall, and out the large double doors of the hospital.

------- ---------- --------- ---------- ----------- ------ ----------

Genra sat in front of Ayane donning the emotionless mask he always wore when addressing the clan. Ayane knelt before him in total obedience. She did not move a muscle as he spoke giving total respect to her father.

"Ayane. It pains me to give you this order, but Shiden's decree is final. You will track the traitorous Kasumi and return her here dead or alive."

"Yes, master."

"I entrust this mission to you as my best Hajinmon assassin. Do not disappoint me."

"Yes, master."

"But as your father. Do be careful Ayane."

"Yes, master."

"And do not worry. I will protect Hayate until your return."

"Thank you father." Ayane looked up to gaze at his eyes through his mask. "Thank you."

"Godspeed."

-------- -------- ---------- --------- --------- --------- ------------

Donovan leaned back in his large black-leather office chair. He adjusted his glasses to take another look at the muscular man who was spinning a knife very quickly between his fingers.

"They said you were the best." stated Donovan.

"They do not know that."

"And why not?"

"Anyone who can attest to my skill is dead. I will tell you I am the best."

"I'll take your word for it." Donovan tossed a manilla envelop across the room to the man. "The mark's picture is in there, along with two mil. I'll give you the rest if you complete your assignment."

"When I complete my assignment."

"Yes of course. Sure you're up to the task?" asked Donovan. His reply was sent by the knife that whizzed an inch from his head and stuck firmly into the wall behind him, vibrating like a tuning fork. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I'll return when I'm done. And don't wait up, I like to take my time." The man stood and opened the door wide. He let it slam behind him.

"Well he's definitely not a very friendly person." Donovan pushed a small button on his desk to turn on his speaker phone. "Lisa make sure Mr. Bayman finds his way out. Oh and do be careful, he's a bit...touchy."


	13. The Tournament Begins

1

Dead or Alive

Chapter 13: The Tournament Begins

The large domed coliseum was packed. Not a single seat remained unsold or empty. Banners and signs from hundreds of countries from around the world decorated every inch of the coliseum. Cameras and lights surrounded a giant white-paneled circled at least forty yards in diameter with fifteen foot walls enclosing it.

"Thank you for joining us today at the first ever DOATEC World Combat Championship. We'll be broadcasting every minute of the action to you right here from the DOATEC Tri-towers in Las Vegas Nevada. As you can see behind me we're broadcasting in over twenty languages to countries all over the world. It's only a few hours before the events are to start. We have our very own DJ from studio 8 down in the crowd right now. DJ?"

"Thanks Monica. As you can see it is very hard to hear you over the roar of this crowd."

"I see. What is the current situation down there?"

"Everything seems to be going smoothly at this point. If you look to where I'm pointing you'll be able to see Maria and Helena Douglas, family of DOATEC founder Fame Douglas. Beside them is head of staff Victor Donovan along with the board members of DOATEC. Now we can't go over there but I'm told that Fame Douglas will be addressing the world in minutes to officially begin the tournament. We'll be here if anything further develops. Back to you Monica."

"Thank you DJ. Remember you can see the tournament match-ups online at DOATEC's website anytime. Don't go anywhere and we'll be right back!"

-------- --------- ----------- ----------- ---------- ----------

Fame glanced from his daughter who was straitening her long silk gloves to his wife who glaring at Donovan in obvious disgust. He stood and walked past his family to Lisa who had accompanied Donovan. The short red-dress she was wearing really made her stand apart from the crowd. Arms crossed, she stood tapping the toe of her stilettos.

"You ok?" asked Fame.

"Oh, yes thank you Mr. Douglas. I'm just a bit anxious is all." Lisa looked over at Donovan who was as calm as ever. "He's never nervous. I really don't know how he does it."

"He's something alright."

"Now are you ready to give your speech?"

"I thinks so. Let's get it over with." said Fame. Lisa pulled Donovan away from his current company to join them. They approached a raised podium that jutted out over the blindingly white fighting arena. The crowd cheered and applause roared throughout the dome. Smiling and waving Fame looked handsome as ever, despite his insides churning over and over. After a few minutes the only noise that remained where the clicks and whirrs of cameras as the entire coliseum, and a good part of the world waited in anticipation.

"Today will mark the beginning of the first ever DOATEC World Combat Championship. This DOA tournament will single out a solitary fighter as the most powerful man or woman alive. With over 15,000 entrants this tournament will span two weeks, which means we have a lot of fights to get through. Matches will be held simultaneously in various locations until we reach the final 100 combatants, where each and every match from that point onward will be hosted right here."

"I want to go over the basic rules of DOA, but you can find them on our website at anytime. Matches will be fought one on one until someone is either knocked out or submits. No weapons are to be used at anytime during the tournament and will result in disqualification. We have the best of the best in the medical field standing by to help with any injuries that may occur. We want to take the utmost care of our combatants."

"One final thing we have been holding off on showing the world here at DOATEC we will now unveil to the world. We like to call it "Living Clay". Every panel of the arena is comprised entirely of this new substance. Using advanced nanomachines we can use this clay to take on the shape, texture, and feel of virtually any substance. What does this mean you ask?" Fame reached down and pushed a small button below the podium. The lights flickered and a large oak tree shimmered into focus in the middle of the arena. A man entered the arena from one of the entrance gates carrying a large axe. He quickly approached the tree.

"What you see here is the latest in virtual reality. Holographic images rendered from wires strung throughout the arena. But as real as it looks it is still only a hologram." The man standing down by the tree swung his axe and it sliced cleanly through the tree as if it weren't there at all. "But when we introduce our "Living Clay" into the mix..." Fame pushed another small button then nodded to the man with the axe. The man swung his axe again and it stuck firmly into the tree, small bits of bark chipping off onto the white paneled ground. "The tree becomes almost as lifelike as a real tree." The crowd cheered and gazed in wonder. "This means we can create virtually any battlefield we want." He pushed the buttons a few more times and the entire arena went fuzzy before springing a city street into view. Then a few seconds later a mountain top plateau. Followed by a large raised platform surrounded by a beautiful aquarium. "We have teams of specialist on hand to personally decide which battlefields will best suit each pair of fighters to give you the ultimate viewing experience."

"And with that said I believe it is time to get this tournament started. I officially declare that DOA has begun." but Fame's words were drowned out by the deafening roar of the crowd.

------ ----------- -------------- -------------- ----------- ---------- -----------

Kasumi entered the large white arena to some odd looks from the crowd. Her ponytail bobbed behind her as she walked to the middle to face a rather large man sporting a mohawk.

"You're joking me right?" The man asked, cracking his knuckles. "Look princess I don't want to have to hurt ya so just submit right now and we can have it over and done with. Ya see?"

Kasumi smiled up at him as the arena flickered into the image of a beach basked in the orange light of the setting sun. The sight and sound of the crowd had completely vanished. "I don't want to have to hurt you either but I must go on. Please understand."

"What?"

An disembodied voice came from nowhere. "Get ready!" Kasumi steadied her footing in the sand. "Fight!" The man lunged out to grab Kasumi but she proved much to quick for the bulky punk. Kasumi lunged up at the punk in a spin, the backs of her fist nailing him under the chin. He fell backward off balance.

Kasumi launched into a backward handspring and landed straddling the backside of her enemy. Using her momentum she rolled him over twice grinding his face into the sand. When he came to a stop face down in the sand she struck him at the base of the skull with a blazing fast punch that rendered him unconscious She crawled off her unconscious opponent and put her hands to her chest. "I really am sorry."

The surroundings hissed and faded from view as the crowd slowly reappeared in complete silence. Every eye was on the tiny girl who had just decimated her opponent. A sudden uproar from the crowd showed their acceptance of what had happened. Kasumi was ushered off the floor so that the next fight could quickly get underway. As she descended the stairs into the labyrinth of locker rooms she smiled to herself. Proud that she finally knew she had it inside of her. The ability to kill the traitorous Raidou.

-------- ------------ -------------- ------------- ------------ ---------- --------

Raidou made short work of every opponent he faced in the first two days of the tournament. The luckiest of his opponents left with two broken legs. Kasumi was quickly becoming a crowd favorite. The mysterious girl who had no listed background and destroyed opponents at least twice her size. Various other fighters from around the world were gaining solid backings as the tournament really began to take off creating solid rivalries for fans to get into. Especially the overly eccentric Zack who had taken to announcing his own matches as they were taking place.

------ --------- ------------- --------------- ------------- ---------- ------------

"Baby, I gotta say you got it goin' on!" said Zack as he leaned against the wall of the hallway. Tina turned to stare at him. "Have you met Zack? I don't think you have. Let me introduce you." he smiled at her.

"I don't think I've met Zack." came a bellowing voice from behind him. Zack turned to come face to face with Bass's chest. He looked up slowly then gulped.

"How you doin' big fella?" asked Zack. Bass reached down and lifted Zack off the ground by the back of the collar until he was at eye-level with him. "Good that's good. Glad you're doing well."

"Dad..." Tina tried to reason but decided to give up. Zack dangled in Bass's grasp.

"So how bout you let me down now big guy?" pleaded Zack. Bass turned and deposited him into the nearest trash can. Zack watched, have stuck in the trash can, as Bass walked off with his daughter. "Well he's not very friendly."

-------- ------------- ------------- ------------- --------------------- --------

Tina sighed in exasperation as her opponent entered the ring. She really didn't think anyone could possibly this crazy. Zack had been following her around the past few days taking every chance her father wasn't watching to hit on her. It was almost amusing at times.

Zack danced around getting the crowd riled up. "Hey Tina I don't really want to hurt you but...you know I gotta do what I gotta do." Tina laughed. "What you think you stand a chance?"

"I don't think, I know." Tina smiled. The arena fizzled into a dimly lit bar. "Oh you've gotta be kidding me."

"What's wrong baby?" Zack adjusted his sunglasses. "Not to your liking?"

"I don't really care where I win at it's just...kind of tacky. No matter."

"Get ready..." Tina and Zack both prepared themselves. "Fight!"

Zack was quicker than Tina had expected. A flurry of kicks pummeled into her gut before she even realized what was happening. A final crushing kick sent her sprawling to the ground. Grasping the side of a pool table she pulled herself up again. Rushing with all her weight she rammed Zack with a powerful shoulder sending him stumbling back.

When Zack had regained his balance he could tell Tina was ready for him this time. Throwing a quick jab at her face forced Tina to toss her arms up to guard against it. This left Zack enough time to force his knee forward into her stomach. Tina dropped her guard when it connected. He grabbed her and forced her to the side of the pool table, kneeing her continuously into the side of it until she crumpled to the ground.

Her insides rolling in pain Tina gasped for air. The fact she had underestimated her opponent stabbed at her. She knew there would be only one chance to pull a win out of this; she couldn't take another blow like that. Taking a large breath she lunged from the ground and tackled the surprised Zack pinning him to the ground.

"Hey baby now's not the time for that!"

"Oh," Tina smiled up at him. "But it is Zack." Her arms locked around his legs as she stood. Zack tried to kick free but couldn't. Tina pulled her weight around dragging Zack along the ground. When she had gained enough momentum her captive was lifted completely from the ground spinning in circles wildly. With all the force she could muster she chucked him over the top of the nearby bar and into racks upon racks of alcohol.

Zack smashed into the shelves which gave way and rained down with him. The shattering glass of hundreds of bottles fell crushing the unconscious Zack beneath it. Tina collapsed to her knees in exhaustion. That is not the way she had intended battles to go, coming down to a last bare-bones attempt at winning. She would have to make sure that didn't happen again.


	14. The Dragon Boy

1

Author's Note: Hello everyone. I'm sorry about the temporary hiatus this story has been on. I moved into a new house and it's been hectic. So I apologize that it hasn't been updated in about a week. It may be sparse for another week or two but then I promise it will get updated regularly once again like it did before. Once again thanks for understanding I hope you enjoy this chapter I did my best to get it up for everyone!

Dead or Alive

Chapter 14: The Dragon Boy

The tournament sailed along smoothly over the next few days. Hundreds upon hundreds of opponents were being eliminated left and right. Donovan was happy as could be at the exhorborant amount of money the tournament was making as well as the vast amount of data he and Lisa had been collecting. Fame continued to put on a smiling face for the crowd despite his continued uneasiness about the whole thing.

The crowd was exceptionally excited about the upcoming match. Jann Lee who had instantly become a crowd favorite due to his incredible likeness of the legendary martial artist Bruce Lee. His opponent Lei Fang was immensely popular among the male crowd. She had become particularly popular over her trademark of fighting in a very elegant, and revealing, Chinese dress. It was also often commented upon about how difficult it must be to fight in the stilettos she often fought in but this simply added to her lovable mystique.

Jann Lee stood facing the wall silently thinking to himself. He had become accustomed to this meditation routine so much before each match that it took Lei Fang nearly three taps on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Looks like I finally get to fight you!" she said smiling at him,

"I suppose. You really are crazy to have come all this way and fight so many opponents simply to face me."

"Well if you would have just fought me once in all the times I asked you!"

"I told you I don't fight women unless I have to." said Jann Lee. "Still I respect you for coming this far." Jann Lee bowed to her. She smiled.

"Good now I finally get to fight you!"

"Is that all you think about?"

"Yes" Lei Fang smiled and stalked off down the hall to prepare herself for the upcoming fight. Jann Lee shook his head and returned to his meditation.

Ten minutes later found them staring one another down in the center of a large virtually created dojo. Jann Lee stepped lightly on his toes and stretched his muscles one final time. Lei Fang smoothed out her dress and checked the braids of her hair one last time to make sure they wouldn't come undone in the heat of battle. She planted her points of her heels into the wooden planks and began to sway her arms. The moment she had been waiting for for years had finally come.

When the announcer gave word Lei Fang sprang forward flinging her leg straight up until she was doing a standing splits. She felt her foot connect, but when she went to bring it down she found that she could not. Her expression of joy quickly turned sour as she found Jann Lee holding her ankle up. She tottered on one leg. "What! But how!? No one ever sees that coming!"

"I'm way out of your league. White though, nice."

"What?" Lei Fang questioned. When the shock of her position hit her she turned crimson and yanked her leg forcefully away from him. "Why you!" She flung herself across the dojo toward Jann Lee. When she landed she brought her shoulder ramming hard into his chest.

Jann Lee took the blow unflinchingly and wrapped his arms around her waist. With a defiant high pitched yell he vaulted her over his shoulder. She tumbled across the floorboards and came to rest face down on the varnished planks. She pushed herself to her knees. "You're just toying with me aren't you?! Why don't you give me everything you've got!"

"One day Lei Fang you will understand real power. And against my better judgement I think you have the potential to become an incredible fighter. But now is not that time!" Lei Fang grunted in rage and lunged at him again. Jann Lee easily deflected every blow she sent his way. She continued to unleash wave after wave of what she considered very precise attacks only to have them stopped in their tracks.

Jann Lee grabbed her by both upper arms and held her in his grasp. He kicked her legs out from under her and pinned her to the ground. "Become stronger Lei Fang and face me again one day."

"But I!" Lei Fang couldn't utter anything else. She was hoisted off the ground with incredible force. A wailing "Watah!" was the last thing she remembered as a barrage of punches connected with her face and a massive kick to her side sent her careening through a nearby wooden banister and smack dab into the wall.

The crowd roared as the arena quickly faded away. Jann Lee walked over to the shaking body of his rival. He knelt down and picked her up, flinging her over his shoulder.

"I hate you..." she mumbled groggily.

"Yeah, yeah, I hate you too." Jann Lee responded as he carried her out of the arena and toward the medical ward.

------- ----------- -------------- -------------- ------------------

"So who do you think are our top contenders?" Donovan asked as he poured over a page filled with complicated biological data.

"This Raidou is definitely our number one." Lisa spun a small pen between her fingers as she spoke. "He's incredible. He's been completely decimating his opponents. These readings are insane; off the charts. It would almost lead me to believe some of our systems are malfunctioning."

"The systems are fine. After all I built them myself. If this Raidou does indeed win the tournament we'll have to be careful about how we handle him. I've seen the way he acts. He is compulsive and liable to flair up at any moment."

"You sound scared."

"Nothing of the sort. He just doesn't seem the type to be very cooperative. It doesn't matter though I have a plan."

"A plan?" asked Lisa.

"Yes."

"What kind of plan?" Lisa's nervousness could be read off her face. She dropped the pen she had been spinning. Donovan's plans were rarely ever safe, and always illegal.

"Oh...you'll see when the time comes." Donovan smiled. Lisa gulped.

------ -------------- -------------- ------------ --------------

Bass clapped Tina on the shoulder as they stared at the bracket poster that had been posted in one of the locker room hallways. "I'm so proud of my little girl. Came all this way to do her dad proud."

"Dad I have to fight you."

"It'll be just like old times!"

"I don't think wrestling you when I was three is quite the same thing." Tina rolled her eyes. She had only been putting up with all this fighting so she could get into the spotlight. She had really taken to it recently and had a sneaking suspicion it might be her true calling in life. It wasn't that she didn't love wrestling, she did, it just didn't fulfill her like the limelight did.

"Course it does. Come on darlin' let papa buy you an ice cream cone."

"Dad!" Tina pulled away from her father and flung her arms up and down ferociously. "Stop treating me like a little girl. Argh!" Tina turned and stormed off down the hall and out of sight.

"Tina! You come back here! Tina? Tina!"

---- -------- --------- -------- ----

Author's Note 2: I'm not quite as pleased with this chapter as I usually am. Probably because I rushed to get it up I didn't want anyone to think I had just abandoned this story because I haven't. Like I said I'm still in the process of settling into my new house so give it a week or two and it'll get updated every few days like it has been. I just need to get back into the groove. Anyway hope you like and expect a new chapter in a few days or so! Have a great day!


	15. The Family Affairs

1

Dead or Alive

Chapter 15: The Family Affairs

Tina tapped her foot impatiently as she stood in one of the massive hallways that lead into the fighting arena. Her father stood in an identical hallway on the opposite end of the ring smiling and waving at her. She could have killed him. How could he be taking this so lightly? Was this all a joke to him? It didn't matter either way to her, they would announce their names any minute and then she would show her father not to take her so lightly.

Bass entered the ring to roaring applause and a great waving of hundreds of tiny American flags. The white panels shimmered and a large wrestling ring sprang to life within the arena. With a great roar Bass tore off his shirt in half and beat his chest. This was his home. This was where he lived. The ring.

Tina sprang over the ropes sporting one of her skin tight blue outfits, the Female Wrestling Association's logo was emblazoned on its side. Flaunting herself across the ring she caused the crowd to go wild. She turned to her father who was grinning at her. "What is it dad?"

"Tina I'm so proud of you. Come all this way with your papa for the glory of your family's name."

"Dad for the last time I am not doing this for the family's name. To be completely honest I really don't even care about winning DOA." Tina planted her hands on her hips. "I want to be famous dad!"

"You are famous darlin'! And what's this about not caring about winning?"

"I'm not famous, you're famous! I want to be famous in my own way. I have other interest besides wrestling you know!" Tina fumed. Her father just didn't understand.

"Tina!" Bass roared. "After everything we've worked for!"

"After everything you've worked for! You never listen to what I have to say." fumed Tina.

"I do too! Tina! Don't be like this!" The ethereal voice echoed around the ring. It was time for father and daughter to have at it. Tina ran full speed toward her father. Bass was ready. He'd taught her everything she knew after all. He dropped down like a professional lineman and lunged. Bass caught Tina by the stomach, launched himself upward by his massive legs, and flipped his daughter completely over him. Tina smashed into the canvas hard releasing a grunt of pain.

Tina sweapt her leg out as she stood. Bass caught it in his muscular hands and flung the entire weight of his daughter to the other end of the ring. Tina rolled over and over again coughing. She pushed herself to her knees. Her father really was the best. What could she possibly do? Tina pounded the mat with her hand and sprung to her feet. "Why can't you ever just go with what I want for once!"

"Tina you know how I feel about modeling and acting and all those shenanigans!"

"Dad! You're a professinal wrestler! Half of what you do are shenanigans!" Tina knew she had said something she shouldn't have.

"Tina!" Bass pointed his finger at her, "Don't you ever say that again. If your mother heard you say things like that. I'm gonna show you what wrestling's all about!" Bass stomped over to Tina. She punched at hims futilely until he had her wrapped up in his arms. Tina kicked and grunted but to no avail. Bass hurled her at the ropes. Her momentum carried her forward until the ropes couldn't hold her anymore and she was forcibly flung back toward her father. Bass stuck out his arm and Tina hit it; hard. The force of the clothesline flipped her over backward. She hit the canvas unconcious.Bass reached down and picked up his daughter. Cradling her in his arms he carried her out of the dissolving arena. "You've gotta be careful my silly little Tina. What would I do without you?"

----- ------ ------- — – – - ------ ----- -------

Kasumi sat quietly in the warm bath of her 15th floor hotel room. She had become accustomed to this ritual after a hard day of fighting. Hard though was an overstatement. Her opponents were nothing short of jokes up until this point. Her Mugen Tenshin ninjustu had been crushing them all. It didn't bother her in the slightest though for her mind was still firmly set on destroying Raidou's very existence.

Her brother's image invaded her head. His mangled body. She shivered even in the warm bath. "My poor poor brother. Be well." She pulled her knees to her chest and held them tight. A small tear trickled down her face. It was almost more than she could bear to think of Hayate that way. A flash of motion from under the door made her jump. She stood in the tub dripping water and bubbles down her naked body. Someone was in her room.

The door burst open and a glinting blade of steel flew by Kasumi's head. Kasumi flattened herself to the shower wall to avoid the shuriken which vibrated as it stuck into the nearby wall. Kasumi gasped at the figure in the doorway. "Ayane?!"

Ayane lunged forward thrusting a katana directly at Kasumi's throat. Kasumi snatched a nearby towel off the rack and wrapped it around the incoming blade, guiding it into the wall. Before Ayane could release the stuck katana Kasumi's foot met squarely with her stomach sending her reeling backward. Kasumi grasped the shower curtain rod, hoisted herself up, and launched into a kick that sent the stunned Ayane crashing into the bedroom.

"What are you doing!" cried Kasumi as she ran out of the bedroom. "Ayane what is going on!"

"I have been sent to kill you Kasumi." Ayane stood regaining herself. She smirked.

"What! Why?"

"You are a traitor to the Mugen Tenshin. You broke Shiden's decree on leaving our village."

"Father's word can't stop me from avenging my brother!"

"Shiden's word is law." Ayane spun low taking Kasumi by surprise. A quick sweep knocked Kasumi to the ground. Ayane flipped and stomped onto her sister's stomach. Ayane laughed as she stood staring down at the pinned Kasumi. "Who do you think is taking care of Hayate now! If you loved him you would have stayed with him."

"I must," Kasumi groaned struggling under Ayane's weight, "avenge him. Do you not care about what Raidou did to him!"

"I care about Hayate more than anyone!" Ayane fell to her knees and raised a fist with which to pummel her captive with. Kasumi, still wet from the bath, managed to wiggle a hand free. She wrapped it around Ayane's wrist before she could connect. Quickly loosening her grip and latching onto Ayane's neck Kasumi tossed her off. Ayane crashed into a dresser causing the lamp sitting on it to fall and shatter.

"I will kill Raidou and you can't stop me!" howled Kasumi as she got to her feet.

"If not me than someone will. You are an outcast. You can never return. You will never see Hayate again."

"Liar" screamed Kasumi. "My brother loves me more than anything including you or the clan!" The sisters exchanged blinding fast blows with one another and in a matter of minutes the hotel room was destroyed. Ayane was having a hard time fighting an opponent that was so slick with water and soap. Her blows were sliding off. Kasumi reared back and thrust her leg straight up, in a high kick an Olympic gymnast would have been proud of, that hit Ayane hard under the chin.

Ayane rubbed her chin trying her best to keep the tears from her eyes. How could she be losing to this stupid girl. "I hate you Kasumi. I hate you."

"Why! What is your problem!"

"You always had everything. I hate you!"

"That isn't my fault!"

"You're not different than anyone else!" Ayane was almost in tears. "I'll-" but Ayane stopped. Voices and footsteps could be heard from the hall. "I'll be back for you!" A puff of purple smoke enveloped her and she was suddenly gone. Kasumi realizing she was still naked for the first time since Ayane had appeared ran to the bathroom to find a robe before anyone arrived. She bit her lip as she pulled a bathrobe on.

"Can I really never go back to you brother?"


	16. The Determination to Win

AN: I actually had this chapter done awhile ago but for some reason couldn't get it posted, I kept recieving error messages. It's finally up though so sorry about the delay.

Dead or Alive 4

Chapter 16: The Determination to Win

Jann Lee gasped for air. He had never been hit so hard in his entire life. There was almost something inhuman about it. He spat blood on the floor. Stumbling to his feet he gave a feeble attempt to block the incoming punch. The blazing fist easily brushed his own aside and connected with his jaw so hard it sent him into the nearby wall.

Raidou picked the struggling and coughing Jann Lee from the wall, strangling him by the throat. Jann Lee tugged at the giant fingers surrounding his neck but couldn't free himself. He stared wide-eyed into the possessed crimson eyes of Raidou who was laughing like a mad-man. A crushing punch to his gut knocked all the remaining air from Jann Lee's lungs.

Raidou tossed him like a rag-doll to the opposite end of the arena. Jann Lee crashed to the ground unmoving and barely conscious. Raidou raised his fist in victory as the arena dissolved around the two fighters. The crowd sat completely silent in awe of how easily one of the tournament's top competitors had just been defeated.

Raidou took long strides as he exited the arena to make way for the next competitors. The match between the undefeated world wrestling champion Bass Armstrong and the much beloved and mysterious Kasumi had been much anticipated among the crowds.

Bass entered the arena looking as intimidating as ever, his giant mucles bulging from his tight wrestling suit. He stomped the ground and raised his hand enticing the crowd into rallying cheers.

Kasumi entered quietly with her hands pressed to her chest. To her this was just another battle she needed to win. Nothing, not even the giant man standing before her, could stand in her way. She walked calmly up to Bass and stared up at him.

"Howdy." said Bass.

"Er, hi." replied Kasumi.

"Don't think I'm gonna go easy on ya cuz you're a girl. I've seen you fight I know you've got tricks up your sleeve."

"That's very wise of you Mr. Armstrong."

"I'm not as dumb as I look." Bass could almost feel Tina rolling her eyes. Kasumi smiled. The arena dissolved into a wrestling ring, the only arena Bass said he would fight in...and no one wanted to argue with him.

_Fight!_

Bass lunged out for Kasumi. She thrust her fingers out and stabbed them directly into his sternum. Bass's lunge stopped immediately as he grasped for his chest. Kasumi took the chance to trip him up knocking him to the mat. She raised her foot high into the air to bring it crashing down on her fallen opponent.

Bass kicked out his leg and caught her in the stomach. Using it he flung Kasumi over himself into the ropes. Kasumi became entangled in the ropes, flipped over, and eventually fell out of the ring onto the ground. As Bass regained his footing Kasumi rose and slipped under the ropes and into the ring.Kasumi flipped forward into a handspring and kicked violently toward Bass. Bass gripped her leg tightly out of the air. Kasumi's eyes widen with fear as the giant man flung her to the other end of the ring where she once again flipped over the ropes and out of the ring. She grabbed the robe and growled as she pulled herself back into the ring.

Bass planted his feet and spread his arms ready for her. Kasumi hand sprung forward again. Bass swung his giant arm to catch her once again. Kasumi pushed hard off the mat flying high into the air and landed smoothly and without falter directly behind him. Bass was confused that anyone could entirely jump over him. As he turned he was met with a fierce kick to the face.

As Bass stumbled back Kasumi jumped again and planted her hands on his shoulders, pulling herself into a handstand on top of Bass. Before he could shake her she rolled down smashing her knees directly into Bass's nose.

Blood burst from the freshly injured nose. Bass's eyes were watering so badly he could barely make out anything. More jabs forced him backward into the ropes. Kasumi jumped into the air once more, flipped, and kicked forcefully into Bass's chest. The blow sent him careening over the ropes. He smashed into the hard floor below no longer moving.

Kasumi dropped to her knees panting. The battles were becoming more draining on her. Requiring more of her skills. But this victory brought her one step closer. One step closer to her ultimate goal of defeating Raidou. She clenched her fist. "Raidou...I'm coming for you!"

— -------- ------ ------ -------- ---------

Author's Note: I know this chapter was terribly short but there really wasn't anything else that needed to be in here that doesn't need its own chapter. The next chapter is one I've been waiting to write for quite awhile, the conclusion to the Ninja Gaiden chapter. It's going to be a long one to make up for this and get everything in there I need. The end of the initial tournament will be coming up shortly too and there's a lot to that too. So expect a lot more in the next few chapters and I hope you enjoy. It might take me a few days to get it up but I doubt it..


	17. Ninja Gaiden II

1

Dead or Alive

Chapter 17: Ninja Gaiden II (Ninja Ryukenden II)

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Irene asked as she and Ryu drove down the long country road. "Reminds me of home. Sometimes I hate the city. It's a love hate relationship you know." Irene reached down to adjust the air-conditioner.

"I too have a distaste for cities. Humans were meant to be one with nature." replied Ryu.

"You still haven't told me exactly why you're here to see this Smith guy."

"I do not know."

"You don't know?" Irene asked, puzzled.

"I do not know. It was at the request of my father. How much further?"

"Not much." Irene puckered her lips and checked her make-up in the rearview mirror. Sometimes she thought her career path might have been better suited for being a model than an agent. She turned to look at Ryu who was staring out the passenger side window. Irene reached out and placed her hand on her lover's thigh. "You seem worried."

"I suspect Mr. Smith does not have good news. I am merely contemplating the future." He stroked Irene's hand. "Do not worry."

"Just be careful Ryu."

"I always am."

Neither one of them said anything for the rest of the trip. When they finally reached their destination Irene was a bit taken aback by the look of the run-down old shack. She hadn't gone along with the other agents the first time around but she could barely believe anyone lived in the dump let alone a famous archeologist. Ryu made his way up the gravely walkway to the door. Irene couldn't help but notice that even though he was walking along gravel his footsteps didn't make a sound.

On the third knock a very rigid looking old man answered the door. He scratched his white beard for a moment looking the pair up and down before motioning them inside. When Ryu and Irene had entered he shut and locked the door behind them.

"Mr. Smith, I am-"

"I know who you are boy. You quite resemble your father."

"My father. Is he?" Ryu tried to hide the tremble in his voice.

"I do not know." Mr. Smith pushed a chair behind Irene who sat down very quietly. "With the Agency I presume?" he asked her.

"She can be trusted." responded Ryu before Irene could get a word in edgewise.

"Very well. You must be wondering why you are here Ryu."

"Indeed."

"A long time ago I was sent to Japan on a very important archeological dig. The university I was currently attending had spent quite a small fortune to obtain the right to dig and many of the top names in the field were being sent there. Being just a lowly student I found myself with quite a bit of free time. It was during this time that I met your father. A very intelligent man, skilled in more ways than I can count, he also spoke better English than myself. He had a fascination for the work we were doing so I took him to the site and showed him around. It was late and the site was virtually empty save a few security guards. It was at this point two ignorant youths stumbled upon the discovery of the century. Two tiny statues carved from ebony and ivory. Both in the shapes of small demons. Not thinking much of it, and being quite the irresponsible youth I was we stole away with the statues without telling anyone. We each kept one as a memento of when we had first met." Mr. Smith poured some tea and took a breath.

"It was of course years later after years of study I came to learn the truth of the statues. They were sealed away centuries ago by Shinto priest. They were filled with magic. Dark magic. The kind no human should ever be allowed to possess. The two statues were symbolic of Yin and Yang and thus kept the power at bay. If they were to ever be united the user would be granted untold power. They would be beyond saving though. It's the kind that corrupts the soul."

"Hold on just a gosh darn minute." interrupted Irene. "You're seriously asking me to believe that the whole affair with this Jaquio guy is over magic?" She looked at Ryu who was rummaging around in a small sack he had brought. "You do know there's no such thing as magic right?"

"My my, what an innocent little girl you are." Smith patted Irene on the head. She glared up at him. "No such thing as magic. Adorable youth is I'll admit."

"Oh my God. This is insane. Ryu help me out here." She looked once again at Ryu, but he was now holding out a tiny black statue.

"You brought it!" Smith snatched it from Ryu's hand. He ran his hands over it, checking it's authenticity. "I don't believe you brought it. This is bad. Guardia de Mieux cannot have this. Why did you bring it?"

"I did not know of it's origins. Rest assured Mr. Smith it is safer with me than anywhere else on the planet." Ryu replied. "Now about The Jaquio."

"Yes, de Mieux. I'm not sure how but he came to learn of the statues hidden powers. He was always a rotten egg, with visions of grandeur I suppose. I'm sure the thought of power beyond measure tickled his fancy. Using all his resources he has started a feared cult under his guise of The Jaquio. They came to me for assistance, assuming that as a famous archeologist I would know something about ancient lore. Unfortunately they learned that I already possessed the statue. Fearing for my life I had no choice but to give them what they desired. They were under the belief that I did not know where the remaining one lie hidden, but they've kept me alive with the assurance I would find it. I am a weak man, a stronger man would have resisted."

"To value one's life does not make one weak." replied Ryu. He glanced at Irene who was open-mouthed that the two men before her actually believed in some kind of ancient demonic power.

"He must not get his hands on this statue my boy, do you understand?"

"Yes."

Every pane of glass in the shack shattered simultaneously. Four men clad in dark brown, their faces concealed by hoods, rolled in through the broken windows. Two of the men pinned Smith to a corner while they other men went for Ryu and Irene separately.

The dark stranger swiftly drew a katana from his belt and thrust. With amazing speed Ryu stepped to the side and caught the man by the wrist before snapping it into pieces. The man fell to the ground in pain as Ryu leapt over him to assist Irene.A crushing blow to the back of the knee sent Irene's attacker to the ground, and a vicious blow to the base of his skull put him out cold. Irene who had fallen to the corner of the room in shock took Ryu's assistance in standing. They peered to the corner. Smith lay bleeding, a katana passing cleanly through his chest. A glimpse of brown streaked out the window.

"What the fuck is going on!" exclaimed Irene.

"The statue," murmured Ryu. "I must catch them." Ryu dropped to a knee. A brilliant light erupted and when the smoke cleared only gently falling leaves were in his place. Irene stood too shocked to move. He had just simply...disappeared.Ryu blasted back into the material plane a hundred yards from the shack in a field largely inhabited by overgrown weeds. Only one man remained. The man drew a tiny shuriken from the folds of his robes and flung it. Ryu caught the whirling shuriken between his middle and index fingers, flipped forward, and as he rose shoved the point firmly into the man's jugular. He pulled it down hard tearing the man's throat in half. The assassin hit the ground shuddering in a pile of blood and mucus.

Looking around the last man was not to be seen. He had escaped with the statue. Ryu returned to the shack to find Irene shivering at the small table. He walked over to the man with the broken wrist and pulled him up by the collar effectively strangling him.

"Where is The Jaquio?" demanded Ryu.

"I will no-urk!" Ryu yanked on the man's collar forcing his wind pipe to close.

"Where is The Jaquio!"

"Bra...Bra...Brazil! Argh!" Ryu snapped the collar hard crushing the man's windpipe. He dropped the limp body on the floor and turned to Irene.

"Who are you? What the hell is going on!" Irene was nearly in tears.

"I am Ryu Hayabusa of the Hayabusa ninja clan. It is our mission to protect the world from the influence of demons and to keep the flow of karma in the world running normally. We have done this for centuries upon centuries. With the passing of my father I have become the next leader of the Hayabusa clan."

"Ninjas! Demons! Magic! Are you crazy! There's no such thing." Tears streaked her face. It was taking everything she had not to throw-up all over the table. This was way more than she had ever asked for. Way more than she could believe.

"There is much you need to learn about our world Irene." Ryu extended his hand. "Come I will explain everything to you, but we must hurry. The Jaquio must be stopped." With a hesitant stare and a hiccup Irene slowly reached up and took his hand.

------- ----------- ------------ ------------ -------------- ----------------

The helicopter blades hummed so loudly Irene had to scream to be heard. "Are you sure about this! Do you really not want a gun?!" Ryu turned from gazing out the side of the chopper and peered out at her from behind his black mask. He shook his head.

It was the first time he'd ever worn the dark leather suit. Ryu tugged on the straps making sure they were as tight as possible. His long dark scarf trailed behind whipping in the air currents. He thought that crouching there in full garb, sword and all, must look ridiculous to Irene. But he would honor his father above all else regardless of what she thought.

"We're almost there. I can't believe Foster is actually letting you do this."

"I am not an American. If I die here there is no sweat off his brow," remarked Ryu. "It is fine I wanted to do this anyway. It is my duty; my responsibility."

"Ryu don't say that! Please don't say that. You'll be ok...promise me." Ryu simply nodded. He turned back to the opening in the helicopter, took one final deep breath, and jumped. He landed softly and with barely a sound upon a rocky plateau overlooking the entrance to a large cave. Two men stood smoking cigarettes outside. Their guns lay lazily at their sides as they chatted about trivial things. Ryu was about to move from the plateau when a thud behind him caught his attention.

"Ow!" moaned Irene rubbing her backside. "That hurt. How did you do that?"

"What are you doing here!" Ryu exclaimed with wide eyes.

"I couldn't just let you go in without back-up. I'm your support." She stood up and kissed him softly through his mask. "I can't let anything happen to you ok?"

"Stay by my side. Do as I tell you ok?" said Ryu. Irene nodded. Silently the crept to the edge of the plateau and looked down at the two men. Ryu put a finger to his face instructing Irene to stay silent before jumping down.

Ryu landed firmly on top of the nearest man, and with his hand's momentum brought the Brazilian mans face down to meet the rock of the earth. The second man fumbled for his gun and shouted something vulgar. Ryu swept from the ground knocking the man on his back and unconscious. Standing Ryu looked up to see a stunned Irene staring back at him. "You can come down now." he said.

Irene slid down a nearby slope. "That was amazing. It was like a movie." She looked down at the unconscious men. "You really are something aren't you?"

"No. I am nothing more than you or these two. I am simply better trained." Ryu turned and walked into the cave.

"I think better trained is an understatement," Irene muttered to herself before following. The cave opened into a wide ruin of sorts. A burst of gunfire echoed throughout the room. Ryu pushed Irene behind a large stone pillar and then vaulted toward the opposite end of the room. He grappled the nearest man's head in midair and as he came down flung him into another armed follower.

Four more men surrounded him. They were illuminated by a bright crackling fire that had been made to cook the mercenaries mid-day meal. They all converged on Ryu simultaneously unleashing long burst of machine gun fire. The dragon sword twirled in Ryu's hands, gleaming brightly by the firelight. Clanks of deflected bullets filled the air. The men lowered their weapons when the smoke and debris filling the air made it impossible to see anything.

When the debris settled Ryu's dark silhouette could be seen. Untouched by a single bullet. The air hissed and crackled loudly. The men raised their guns again. Ryu's eyes glazed over in a bright blue light. He jumped. The men raised their guns toward him and fired. The bullets stopped dead in their tracks.

With an explosion of light and sound lightning erupted from every inch of Ryu's body. It enveloped the guards vaporizing almost all of their existence. What remained of their corpses hit the ground in quivering piles of blood, flesh, and charred clothing. Ryu hit the ground unharmed. He turned to see Irene white faced and scared, her hands to her mouth. She was shaking. He ran to her.

"You, you, ahh!" Irene quivered and rambled. "It's t-t-true, you, I saw, I mean"

"Calm yourself Irene. It is ok. You will understand in time." Ryu wrapped his arms around her. She didn't cling to him. She didn't do much of anything but shake. Ryu wiped the trickles of tears from her eyes. "You will learn of these things. Do not fear."

The entire room shook violently. A large stone fell directly in front of them causing Irene to shriek and regain her senses. "It looks like you almost brought his place down. We need to get out of here!" Large cracks began opening in the walls as if the place was tearing itself apart.

"No. We must proceed inside. The Jaquio must be stopped."

"But Ryu it's going to col-" Ryu picked Irene up and held her firmly under his arm. He took off at a run blazing through the collapsing ruin. Irene held her hands to her face to keep the crumbling debris from injuring her. Ryu streaked back and forth dodging falling rocks and pieces of hardened clay. He raced for a long hallway in the back of the chamber.

When he reached it he came to a screeching halt. The tiles of the floor fell away, crumbling into an empty darkness that neither of them could see the bottom of. Ryu turned to view the collapsing room behind them. It wouldn't be long before both of them were crushed under the rubble. Still holding Irene he turned back to the broken hallway. He took a few steps back.

"What are you doing. Oh my God! We're going to die!" Irene screamed as Ryu leaped full speed over the dark abyss of the broken hallway. Irene closed her eyes panicking over her imminent demise. She waited for the rush of the fall and ultimately the splatter of her delicate body into the sharp rubble below. It didn't come.

Irene opened her eyes to see the hallway shortening. She could see the exit on the other side. She looked down into the abyss. There was no floor. How could that be? She looked at Ryu who was still carrying her. He was running along the wall of the hallway. She didn't even want to think of how that was remotely feasible. All she could do was her best not to move violently or do anything that might disrupt his path and send them both to the afterlife.

With one final push Ryu blasted off the wall into the adjoining room. He tumbled to the ground releasing Irene, who rolled along the floor scraping her arms and tearing her shirt. Ryu stood quickly taking in the room and helping Irene safely to a corner where she could rest.

The room was wide and open much like the last. At the far end was an ancient grand staircase that led to a platform midway up the chamber. Upon the platform rested the two tiny statues and between them a large robed man stood with his back to Ryu. The figure turned slowly. He wore a mask of hardened steel and a helmet from which two giant horns protruded. He raised an ebony gauntlet hand and rested it on one of the nearby statues. "I expected you would come young Ryu." The man's voice was deep and echoed through a voice synthesizer. "Dragon Ninja. All the training in the world means nothing against true power. I will destroy you as testament to my powers." He turned back to the statues. "But alas it is not time yet. Be nice and play for awhile will you."

"Jaquio" said Ryu almost silently. The Jaquio snapped his fingers and a pool of brilliant light appeared near the bottom of the staircase. Green wisp of energy circled the pool and a figure of a man stepped forth. The apparition peered at Ryu from across the room. They were nearly identical in stature. Both had a single sword strapped to their back. The man's body was covered in a thick layer of black material. Glowing red veins lined the suit and gave a demonic presence to the apparitions eyes. The apparition slowly drew it's sword.

"No doppleganger, soldier, or demon will keep me from destroying you Jaquio!" screamed Ryu. He drew the dragon sword from its crimson sheath. He slowly began to circle the doppleganger, each unblinking and unwilling to take their gaze from the other.

They sprung at one another simultaneously. The swords locked with deadly force against one another. The two men stood with their faces inches apart. Ryu stared into the murky eyes of his twin. Pushing apart they began assaulting one another with furious blows so fast only sparks and glimmers of light could be seen. Each rapid attack was parried and retaliated against with another. Ryu pushed hard against an oncoming blow, giving him time to slide back and breathe.

"Your skill is incredible." said Ryu. The doppleganger merely blinked. "Is this truly the power of The Jaquio?" Ryu turned his attention back to Jaquio who was busy chanting an incantation atop the pedestal.

Ryu reached down to a kunai that was fastened tightly in its strap around his calf. He flung the kunai forward toward the chanting Jaquio. As it exited the strap it struck a tiny piece of flint igniting a patch of gunpowder fastened around the shallow end. The kunai flew through the air hissing sparks ready to explode at any moment.

The doppleganger was there like lightning. The kunai ricocheted off the demon's sword spiraling toward the corner. It lodged itself between two large stone bricks high above the chamber. With a deafening roar the gunpowder exploded. The bricks shattered sending hundreds of tiny shards hurtling to the ground. It was the scream that got Ryu's attention.

Ryu raced to Irene. She sat huddled in the corner about to be crushed by the falling debris. He was too late to get her to safety. Wrapping her tightly in his arms Ryu took the grunt of the collapsing mess. The sharp rock tore through the leather of his suit leaving large bleeding gashes across his back and upper arms. He pulled Irene from the clutter of rocks and dust and sat her aside. He couldn't tell if she was conscious or not.

Ryu barely managed to get the dragon sword up in time to block the incoming blade of the doppleganger. It knocked him back hard against the wall. Slumping back against the wall he fought hard against the weight of the demon. Ryu thrust out his foot to knock the doppleganger down.

They were both on their feet again in seconds. The blades began flying at each other once again. The two men were matching each other blow for blow. The Jaquio turned from his altar at the two fighters locked in stalemate.

"Stop wasting time. Destroy them." The Jaquio's voice echoed around the chamber. The doppleganger nodded and blasted off toward Irene. Ryu dashed in pursuit. He couldn't make it in time. With only one option left Ryu sprung forward in a blaze of light landing on the doppleganger's shoulders. He shot off forward into the wall above Irene before bouncing straight up into the air.

Irene slowly opened her eyes. Her head hurt like hell. She couldn't tell where she was or what was going on. It all came rushing back to her as a razor sharp blade came blazing toward her face. Her eyes widened; it was too late. The blade stopped cold inches from her nose. She looked down to see another sword dripping with blood coming straight out of the demon's chest. It was Ryu. He had come from above. Irene was so happy to be alive she would have offered to have his children right then and there if he'd wanted.

Ryu flung the impaled body to the floor and shook the blood from his dragon sword. He knelt down beside the body. "What kind of demon possesses the ability to copy everything about their opponent? Your skills were impeccable. Let us see the face behind the mask." Ryu reached down and pulled the black substance from the demon's face.

Ryu dropped the dragon sword which clattered on the cold stone floor. He dropped to his knees. The demon had not copied anything. The demon had not taken one bit of Ryu's technique. It was quite the other way around. Ryu gulped.

"Father?"

Ryu cradled the limp body of his father. There was no life left in those glazed eyes. Ryu began to sob. "Why...father...father! What did he...what did I?" Ryu tore his mask off and flung his headpiece to the ground. It was getting harder and harder to breathe.

"So now you know the truth boy. I must say I'm rather impressed. I didn't think you'd have it in you to kill your own father." The Jaquio was descending the staircase. "A wonderful puppet I must admit."

"You..." Ryu stood laying the body of his father on the ground. He picked up the dragon sword. "I will destroy you Jaquio."

"I don't know about that young Ryu." Jaquio flung his hand out and Ryu was blasted into the wall. The impact was so great the bricks cracked behind him. "You really didn't think you could defeat a true demon now did you? I already have enough power to destroy you and soon when the ritual is complete I will have more than enough to do absolutely anything I want. I really must thank you for bringing me the other statue."

Ryu struggled to his feet again still clutching the dragon sword tightly. Ryu held out his hands and began chanting. Large flames erupted from his fist encircling him in a giant cylinder of flames. The entwining flame burrowed into his hands and when he couldn't hold it any longer he flung the massive ball of flame. The fireball hurtled through the air burning everything in its path.

The Jaquio raised his hand. The fireball stopped. "Tsk tsk. Silly boy." he pushed his hand forward and the fireball changed its trajectory. It started on a path directly back at Ryu. Ryu braced himself. The fireball exploded as it connected. Ryu was once again blown into the wall behind him. The wall began to crumble dropping fragments of rock and stone on the burned ninja.

Ryu pushed himself up on one arm. The pain was immeasurable. Half of his suit was melted away. He couldn't understand how he was still alive. Perhaps those of the dragon lineage truly are as strong as his father said. It didn't matter anymore. He could barely manage to sit upright let alone defeat Jaquio.

Jaquio waltzed up to Ryu and looked down at the broken man. "I really must give you credit for trying. It took a good deal of power to turn that around. It is a shame you could not be of use to me as your father was." Ryu looked up and spat on Jaquio's robes. "Insolent boy. Well it doesn't matter." Jaquio reached up and removed his iron helmet. The man's face was horribly scarred. "You will be the last man ever to see the face of this filthy human Guardia de Mieux." Jaquio reached back and bashed Ryu across the face with the helmet. Ryu vomited blood on himself. "And the first to see the face of a Go-!" Jaquio fell flat on his face next to Ryu.

Ryu rolled his head to the side. Blood oozed from a small bullet wound in the back of Jaquio's bald head. All Ryu could see through his blurred vision was the shape of the strongest woman he had ever known before he passed out.

----- ----------- ----------------- --------------- --------------------

Ryu came to with the sun blazing down on his face. He could feel the gritty dirt of the rock beneath him. He sat up. He wasn't very surprised to find that he had strength now. His wounds were already beginning to heal. Another perk of the dragon lineage. Turning he saw Irene a few feet away, feet dangling over the plateau staring off into the distance. She was inhaling hard on a cigarette.

"You should not smoke." said Ryu.

"You shouldn't get hit with your own magic and then expect me to carry your heavy ass out of some mercenary filled labyrinth of death."

"I will keep that in mind next time. Thank you."

Irene turned and quickly crawled over to him. She flung herself at him cradling him and clutching as tightly as she could. "You had me so scared don't ever do that again." Irene began to sob. "I love you please don't do that ever again god!" She began to choke on her tears. Ryu patted her softly on the back.

"Everything is fine now. Do not cry."

"Oh my god your father. I mean...oh my god...I don't know what I'd do. You must...oh my god." Irene began to stumble.

"It is ok. It was a warrior's death. He could have gone no other way. Being at Jaquio's mercy was probably a fate worse than death. He is at peace now."

"How can you be so calm! He was your father!"

"Please...Irene..." Ryu looked away. Irene understood. She dropped the subject.

"I already radioed in. A chopper will be here shortly."

"So what will you do now? A promotion I would think." asked Ryu.

"No." Irene smiled through her tears. "God no. There are so many better things than all of this crap. I'm done with the CIA with everything. I can't take it anymore."

"You are stronger than you give yourself credit for Irene."

"Thank you but...still it isn't for me."

"Than what is?"

"I think I'd like to see Japan." Irene looked up and smiled at him. "Maybe being a housewife wouldn't be so bad after all." She pushed him down and kissed him hard while crawling on top of him. He couldn't resist smiling. He also found it odd that at that very moment he finally understood exactly why Old Yeller was more than just a dog.

------ ------- ---------- ------------- ------------- --------------

"There it is" Irene pointed across the sky. "Any moment and we'll be out of this god forsaken place. I can't wait to take a shower." Ryu looked up at the helicopter slowly approaching them.

"Are you sure you want to return with me to Japan?" asked Ryu.

"More than anything."

The helicopter hovered over them. The incredible force of the blades blasted every blade of grass flat to the ground. Ryu and Irene stood together holding on another's hands. The helicopter settled down onto the grass. Foster jumped down from the helicopter and approached them.

"Did you get the statues back?" Foster asked. Irene pulled the statues from behind her.

"Good as new sir."

"Good work Sea Swallow. Now hand them over."

"What?" asked Irene.

"Oh please dear you didn't really think this was for the almighty United States did you? Hardly. There's real power in those things." Foster raised the small pistol in his hand and fired. Irene fell limp, a small hole between her eyes. Foster moved the gun sideways. He was too late. Foster's severed head hit the grass and rolled onto an anthill. The helicopter pilot slumped forward in his seat, a shuriken placed firmly in his eyeball.

Ryu dropped his sword and fell to his knees. He grasped Irene by the shoulders. "Irene! Irene! Speak to me!" he frantically shook the limp body. Blood was beginning to stain her hair. Ryu sat down and held her tightly in his arms. If only he had been quicker. Why hadn't he seen through all of Foster's lies.

And for what felt like the first time in his entire life Ryu cried.

Author's Note: Wow sorry this took me so long everyone. I get lazy . . I'll try to do better next time. I've been having issues since my computer has started acting up. I'm having an over heating problem and it's making it much harder to write. I'll get it taken care of though so don't worry. I won't say when the next chapter will be up but hopefully not too long, or at least not as long as it took this one. One final note on the Ninja Gaiden story, since Ryu's back-story changes from DOA 1 to DOA 2 it's so hard to have his story make any sense. I hope by combining aspects from the different games storylines it will fit in the overall DOA story much better so please don't give me any "This is different from NG in this way and that" trust me I already know. Anyway thanks for reading and please give me some reviews. See ya all next time!


	18. The Fate of Fame Douglas

1

Dead or Alive

Chapter 18: The Fate of Fame Douglas

"Helena I'm sorry this one didn't work out, I just want you to be happy you know that right?" Fame pleaded with his daughter. Helena had sent another suitor fleeing from the coliseum. "These are all very powerful, very rich young men Helena. They are perfect for-"

"I'll decide who and what I like father. You just want me to marry one of these pompous asses because they work for your company and you don't want Mr. Donovan gaining anymore power so you're trying to bring in a third party through me and it is not, I repeat, not going to happen." Helena scoffed and turned away from her father.

"Helena...Maria talk to your daughter would you?"

"She'll do as she pleases. I have no problem with it." Maria adjusted one of her silk gloves and paid Fame no more attention.

"Oh to hell with the both of you." Fame pulled on his salt and pepper hair and stormed out of the furnished viewing box. He had just about had it with the both of them. Hated by his own family after everything he'd done.

Of course there had been the women...a lot of women. And the work, the long hours, the never being home. He really had been a terrible father and husband. Perhaps this is what he deserved. He wondered if he should change his ways or if it was far to late for that. All he knew was that he needed to rest. No one would miss him if he went to his office to rest. Donovan usually took care of all the tournament hoopla anyway he thought.

Fame stepped quietly into the large glass elevator in the center of DOATEC Tower. It was oddly quiet in the building what with everyone who was anyone being at the coliseum. It was almost serene. Maybe after this was all over he would take a nice long vacation and get reacquainted with his family or, sadly, acquainted with the daughter he hardly knew.

------------ ------------- ------------- ------------- ---------- ----------------

Kasumi shifted her weight uneasily from foot to foot. One final match and she was in the finals. The image of Raidou's twisted body made her smile. It almost scared her that the image of a man's twisted body gave her so much pleasure but he did deserve it after all for what he did to her precious brother.

"And now the lovely Kasumi's opponent for this anticipated semi-final round. The Russian mercenary who has been breaking opponents left and right throughout the tournament; Bayman!"

The crowd erupted in cheers for their favorite grappler of the tournament. Every member of a special section of seating where a dense Russian population had congregated were wearing berets in support of their comrade.

Bayman did not come.

There was a panic among the DOATEC staff members as the crowd began to grow restless. Kasumi waited awkwardly in the center of the giant white dome wondering where her opponent actually was. If he didn't show up that meant she would advance to the finals by default. "Please be patient brother...I'll be home soon and no one can stop me."

------ ----------- -------------- ------------- ------------ ----- ---------------

Fame leaned back in his large leather office chair, nursing the headache that had been troubling him for hours. With all their medical advances over the last twenty years he wondered why on earth no one had bothered with a more effective aspirin. He'd be sure to make a note of that for after the tournament.

The door to Fame's douglas snapped off its hinges and fell crashing to the floor. Fame jumped in his seat, the loud noise sending shivers of pain down his aching neck. "What the hell!" Fame began frantically pressing a small security button on the top of his desk.

"Don't bother Mr. Douglas. It's been disconnected for some time."

"What the hell! Get out of here! You...you're in the tournament aren't you? What are you doing here! Get out!" Fame shouted, his headache jumping to every corner of his head.

"I don't think that's really either of our concerns now Mr. Douglas." Bayman took a few steps closer to the large desk that separated him from his prey. He popped his neck to each side grunting. "I'm going to enjoy this I think."

Fame bolted around the desk in hopes of reaching the door. Bayman's giant hand grabbed him firmly by the shoulder and flung Fame behind him. In the process his other hand took hold of Fame's lower arm, pinning it and making Fame helpless. Bayman wrapped his arm around Fame's neck and pulled the DOATEC founder's back firmly against his chest.

Fame began to cry and sputter. "Please don't, oh my god! Help! I have a family, Maria oh god! Mari-"

"Compliments from Mr. Donovan." said Bayman and with one swift jerk of his arm Fame's neck snapped in two. Bayman dropped the broken body of Fame Douglas to the floor. "Bingo." Adjusting his beret Bayman stepped quietly from the office into the quiet and empty halls of DOATEC Tower.

---- ----------- --------------- ----------------- ------------------------------

Donovan looked happily at his watch. Raidou was busy putting the finishing touches onto Gen Fu in the ring and the crowd was loving it. Donovan was loving something entirely different.

"What are you so excited about?" Lisa asked, layering as much hate into her voice as possible.

"A little arrangement should have been taken care of by now is all. In two days time the finals of DOA will commence and I'll finally have what I've been waiting for."

"I really hate you, you know that right?" Lisa asked. "I don't like any of this you're doing."

"Oh my dear, sweet, sweet Lisa. Ask me if I care?"

---- -------- ------- -------------

Author's Note: Rather short I know, but the next one is the finals of DOA1 so it should be rather long. Sorry about the wait on this one and look forward to the showdown between Raidou and Kasumi! Til next time!


	19. The Kunoichi of Destiny

1

Dead or Alive 4

Chapter 19: The Kunoichi of Destiny

_The board members and vice-president of DOATEC Victor Donovan have issued a public statement that the DOA Tournament will still hold the final round as scheduled even with the untimely death of Fame Douglas. There is still no official statement as to the cause of death although there is speculation that it may have been due to heart failure. Authorities-_

Lisa flicked off the tiny palm television and shoved it into her pocket. "What a bunch of crap." she mumbled to herself.

"What was that my dear?" Donovan turned his head and smiled wickedly at her.

"Oh nothing, sorry. I'm surprised Maria and Helena are here. What with Mr. Douglas and all."

"They need to keep up the appearance of DOATEC and their support for the tournament. The funeral isn't for a few more days anyway. Nor is the reading of the will."

"I'm sure you're counting the seconds."

"Of course. I won't take control of DOATEC officially until then."

"Bastard." seethed Lisa.

"I prefer the term opportunist."

_- --------- ------------ ------------- ----------------_

_Now ladies and gentlemen the time you've all been waiting for. Hundreds of competitors have fought bravely in this competition but tonight we have only two. The final match of the DOATEC World Tournament is about to begin. The first competitor, our titan of terror, Raidou!_

Raidou strode out to the center of the arena. He cracked his giant knuckles and spat on the ground. Finally the world would recognize him as the most powerful man alive. There would be no denying it anymore by anyone. He would return and crush the Mugen Tenshin beneath his palm. He would reign supreme.

Raidou smiled thinking he would start by destroying a small piece of the Mugen Tenshin right now. He watched the beautiful princess tying her hair into a ponytail from across the arena. He had been watching her for weeks. Now would be the perfect opportunity to strike his brother where it hurt most; his beloved daughter.

_And the beloved and mysterious fighting beauty; the one, the only, Kasumi!_

Kasumi tied the final knot in her favorite yellow ribbon forcing her hair into a high and tight ponytail. She adjusted her stockings one final time, and tugged on the tie that held up her blue garb. This was the moment she had been waiting for. All the fights, all the innocent people she had to hurt to come this far. This was for Hayate though and nothing short of her death was going to stop her. She walked tall and proud as she went to meet Raidou center stage. She looked up at the giant man, her head barely even with his chest. Raidou was indeed larger up close than she had anticipated.

_Now the final match of the first ever DOA championship begins!_ _Fight!_

In the crowd of thousands there was complete silence. Not a single person wanted to miss the fight to determine the most powerful fighter alive. Every eye was glued to the arena which was slowly turning into a moonlit field. Except...nothing was happening.

Kasumi and Raidou glared at each other. Neither moved a muscle. It was Kasumi who broke the silence. "You...I can never forgive you for what you did to my brother. To Hayate!"

"Your brother was weak like your father. He suffered the same fate as all those who are weak."

"Hayate is not weak! He and father are more powerful than you will ever be! Genra too!" Kasumi shouted at the top of her lungs. The crowd began to look questioningly at one another, wondering why the two finalist were screaming instead of fighting.

"Genra and your father quiver at the mere thought of me. Your brother lies on his deathbed because of me."

"I will kill you..."

"You and your inferior skills will be crushed. I will break every bone in your body. Then I will drop your mangled corpse on your father's stoop." Kasumi merely shook in rage as Raidou spoke. "Do not worry my dear niece. As your reward for facing me head on I will make your death quick. I make no promises on painless though." Raidou planted his back foot and held his palm out. "Are you ready Princess of the Mugen Tenshin? Come meet your fate!"

"Raidou!" Kasumi unleashed a blood curdling howl as she lunged forward. She held nothing back. Her pointed fingers went straight for his throat, straight for the kill. Raidou snatched her wrist and twisted. Kasumi bent to the side, her shoulder pointing up to keep from having her arm broken. Raidou quickly whipped her arm around the opposite way flipping her over.

Kasumi hit the ground hard the air being knocked from her lungs. She rolled quickly to the side as Raidou's giant fist came plummeting down. He connected only with the bare earth which cracked and shook under the force of his blow. Kasumi was on her feet again. She swept her eyes up to find Raidou. He was gone.

Kasumi tried to turn to find him but couldn't. A furious tug on her ponytail made her cringe in pain. How did he get behind her Kasumi wondered? He was faster than she had anticipated too. She needed to stop underestimating him. It wouldn't happen again...if there was an again.

Raidou lifted Kasumi from the ground by only her ponytail. He began to pound devastating blows into her back. Kasumi cried in pain as she flailed about but was unable to free herself. Much more punishment and her spine would snap. Raidou lifted her to the height of his arms reach, then hurled her into the wall of a dilapidated barn.

The crowd cheered as Kasumi hit the side of the arena. She pushed up onto her hands and knees. The blood was warm in her mouth. Never before had she known such incredible pain. Was Raidou really this strong? Did she really come all this way for nothing?

"I will kill you Raidou!" Kasumi stood shakily. "I will avenge my brother!"

"You will avenge him only with your death girl."

"We shall see."

The air began to fizzle. A shattering of glass accompanied the breakdown of the VR simulation as Kasumi and Raidou were thrust back into the white paneled arena. Broken glass rained down from the top of the dome. Long cords fell from above as men dressed in black special-ops uniforms came blazing down into the arena. From every entrance and exit in the entire facility operatives began to appear. Their faces concealed behind visors they moved as one to block off every exit. Assault rifles raised they commanded the hysterical audience to remain still and silent.

"Oh my god what is going on?" Lisa looked around frantically. "What's happening?!"

"Oh I have no idea. I hope everything will be ok." said Donovan completely monotone, as if the arena hadn't just been taken over by armed terrorist or if it had been expected.

"This was your plan wasn't it? You filthy dog! You're going to kill them?!"Lisa was on the verge of freaking out.

"I really only need a sample of their blood. Why do I care how I get it? Now just sit still, remain calm, and no one will shoot you."

Two of the operatives were now on the arena floor. They raised their rifles directly at Kasumi's head. Two red laser sights danced between her eyes. Kasumi shrieked and raised her hands in horror. The sound of a gun being fired echoed around the silent auditorium. The crowd went into a hysterical panic. People began rioting in the seats, rushing for the nearest exit. Those who weren't fast enough were trampled beneath the mass of people. The soldiers began firing upon anyone who came near the exits.

Kasumi lowered her hands. The gun that had fired hadn't been at her. It must have been somewhere in the stands. She looked at the two operatives their guns still pointing at her. Then simultaneously they crumpled to the ground, their guns skittering across the ground. Kasumi gazed at the long gashes etched into their backs. The oozing blood was slowly turning the pearl tiles crimson. She looked up once more where the two men had been standing into the face of another darkly clad figure.

"Ryu!" Kasumi gasped with joy. "You're back!" Ryu pivoted around in front of her, the dragon sword held high and ready.

"Kasumi!" Ryu shifted the dragon sword sending a bullet careening off of it. "You made a grave mistake leaving the Mugen Tenshin."

"You're going to try and kill me too?! Ryu!" Kasumi glanced at Raidou who was busy bending assault rifles in half to the dismay of a few of the spec-ops soldiers.

"I am not part of the Mugen Tenshin and thus do not obey their laws." Ryu deflected another bullet. "But you would be wise to flee this place once you have done what you came here to do."

"You know?"

"I know why you have come here Kasumi. I am needed elsewhere, something sinister is afoot. I will take care of things down here. Go now and do what you must." An explosion rocked the coliseum. Large beams in the ceiling cracked and shot out of the structure.

"But Ryu!" Kasumi glanced nervously at Raidou who was now staring at her. He smiled and jumped up on top of the arena wall. Leaping from beam to beam he quickly made his way up the giant dome. Kasumi turned back to Ryu. "I don't know if I can…"

"Kasumi. I found my reason to fight. Now go and find yours." Ryu's eyes pierced her from behind his ebony mask. "Go!"

Kasumi nodded. Clenching her fist tightly she leapt for the nearest beam. "Raidou! I'm coming for you!"

----- ------ ------------ --------- -----------

Donovan stood beside Lisa enough distance away from an exit as to not give away he knew they would not be shot. Maria and Helena stood behind them. Tears streaking Helena's face she clutched her mother's sleeve. Lisa twitched which she often did when she was nervous. She knew the operatives wouldn't harm the four of them but it wasn't the four of them she was concerned about. It was the thousands of innocent bystanders that were panicking in the stands that concerned her. How many had been gunned down already? How many had been trampled in the rioting? She didn't want to think about it.

"I don't want anything to do with this company anymore!" cried Helena. "Oh please God get us out of here alive."

"Now Helena just remain calm. What would your poor late father think? Hardly befitting of Fame Douglas's daughter now is it?" said Donovan in a rather conniving.

"I don't care about father! I don't care about DOATEC! I don't care about any of this! I just want to go home!" stammered Helena.

Donovan turned his head to the side. The thought of having the blonde bitch mowed down was seeming ever more appealing in his head. He adjusted his glasses and returned his gaze to the operatives guarding the exit. It was a bit of a surprise to him when they toppled over dead.

"This way! Quickly!" shouted Ryu who now stood at the exit. Operatives had begun intense battles with ninjas of the Hayabusa clan all around the dome. Donovan casually strolled over to the exit followed closely by his female entourage. He stopped in front of Ryu and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I must say you sir were definitely unexpected." said Donovan smoothly. Ryu stared him down unblinking.

"Your karma and mine are intertwined. Your soul is tarnished with the blood of the innocent. I will cleanse you one day."

"Indeed. Well good day to you then sir." Donovan smiled and rejoined the crowd that was plowing out of the dome. Lisa walked by looking Ryu up and down suspiciously before following Donovan. Ryu said nothing as she passed. Maria nodded in appreciation as she hurried by and Helena paused for a moment blinking the tears from her eyes. "Thank you." Helena squeaked through her swollen throat. Grasping her mother tightly Helena was quickly swept back into the crowd.

Ryu faltered a bit. His eyes widened as he followed the waves of the crowd. "I…Irene?"

----- ----------- ------------------------- -------------- -------

Kasumi blazed from rafter to rafter streaking up to the top of collapsing dome. Bursting through a large hole caused by one of the explosions she clattered to the roof. The sun burned her eyes as she made out the enormous shape of Raidou who stood staring off into the distance. She stood slowly trying her best to get stable footing on the roof of the dome.

"You're determined," sneered Raidou.

"I don't care," Kasumi stepped toward him, "who I have to fight, what I have to do, or who tries to stop me. I will kill you."

"Then we shall resume." Raidou turned and lunged at her. Kasumi dropped slipping her legs between his. Spreading her legs quickly she tripped Raidou. Raidou faltered in his attempt to return to his feet, misjudging the slope of the dome. Kasumi rolled on top of him, jabbing at his face.

Raidou wrapped his hands around her waist and slammed her into the ground. Kasumi began to slide down the slope of the dome. Clawing her nails into the panels she slowed her descent. She began climbing the dome again to face the now standing Raidou.

Two giant fist came from either side of her head. Kasumi ducked the blow. Putting her arms up she pried open Raidou's arms and launched upward onto his face. Flurries of kicks barraged her uncle's face forcing him down into the roof. Grunting Raidou grabbed Kasumi's ankle and twisted hard. Kasumi shrieked in pain falling to her knees. After standing Raidou kicked hard into her stomach flipping her onto her back.

Kasumi caught Raidou's foot before he could crush her stomach again. Raidou laughed as she struggled to keep him from stomping her. "You will never compare to me bitch."

"I...hate" Kasumi gasped for air, "you! Dammit."

Raidou spit on her face laughing. He brought his foot down despite Kasumi's efforts. The pain nearly made the ninja princess pass out. Raidou kicked her hard, sending her rolling down the side of the dome. Kasumi stopped herself from falling off the edge by clinging desperately to a partially destroyed tile. She stood weakly and wiped the blood from her eyes.

"This isn't going well brother. I'm sorry." Kasumi gasped for air her lungs burned for.

"Now you shall dishonor your brother with your death." Raidou held out his palm. The air began to quiver around him as if the air was on fire. Energy burst from his palm igniting a glowing ball of energy. "It is ironic that every member of your family shall be destroyed by your own technique."

"Hayate..." Kasumi cried, watching helplessly as Raidou charged the Torn Sky Blast. She closed her eyes tightly. Reaching between her breast Kasumi pulled her most precious possession. She unraveled her fingers revealing the cherry blossom her brother had given her so long ago. "I wish...brother. This is for you."

Raidou threw the Torn Sky Blast at her. It tore through the air ripping apart the roof of the dome as it went. Kasumi looked up into the blinding ball of energy. Raidou laughed finally content with the extent of his power. The ball made contact with its target which exploded into hundreds of cherry blossoms. The poor girl had been vaporized. Raidou crossed his arms. "Now brother I return to destroy every last ninja of the Mugen Tenshin."

Raidou felt a light tapping on his shoulder. He turned to see the blood soaked Kasumi smiling at him.

"Ironic." she said.

"You! Ninja magic!" Raidou turned to late to see the ball of energy on its return path, still after its original target. His best attempt to avoid the Torn Sky Blast failed. He took it on full force; unprepared and startled. It tore off his left arm and sent the rest of his body flying through the air. Kasumi fell to the ground covering her head with her arms as the force of the blast ripped her uncle apart. The flailing Raidou flew from the roof of the dome and plummeted downward. His body impaled upon a large flag pole. Raidou's body hung limp and lifeless.

Kasumi sat up unable to stand. "Brother. Oh brother I did it."

"Hayate would be proud of you."

"Thank you." Kasumi was too weak to even turn to face Ryu. "I can finally-"

"You cannot return to your village Kasumi." said Ryu solemnly.

"But I-"

"No. You are a shinobi now Kasumi. If it is any consolation I will return and talk with your family. Perhaps there is something that can be done. Until then I suggest you stay well hidden. No doubt assassins will still be on the hunt for you."

"I...thank you Ryu." said Kasumi quietly before passing out from exhaustion. Ryu nodded and with an explosion of leaves disappeared.

--------- ----------- ---------------- ----------------------------

Donovan stood in the center of the now partially destroyed white paneled arena. He looked up through the large hole created in the roof where sunlight was now pouring in. "Well...I guess you never really can tell."

A small puddle of blood was forming near his feet, slowly dripping from the roof of the dome. He kneeled down and pulled a small rod from his pocket along with a tiny vile. He rubbed the rod in the blood before shutting it tightly in the vile and returning it to his pocket. He smiled. "Welcome to the world Epsilon."

AN: Sorry this took so long, my computer has been dying on me making it incredibly hard to actually write. Until I find a solution chapters may be a bit further apart than normal and I apologize for that. Oh so no one starts shouting, I know Kasumi is not project Epsilon. Just hold your horses I'll explain it soon enough. Oh and if anyone plays on xbox live and actually wants to play DOA you can send me a friend request. Just put doafic in your request and we can fight. The gamertag is ARC HARRY. Peace all and I'll try to get the next one up ASAP.


	20. The Will

1

Dead or Alive

Chapter 20: The Will

Helena sat leaning against her mother who held her tightly with one arm. Helena dabbed at her eyes with a white handkerchief which was in sharp contrast to the pure black dress she wore. Maria was more composed than her daughter but her contempt at being there was plastered on her face. It wasn't that she didn't want to be there per se but that Donovan had requested, demanded was more like it, that the reading of Fame Douglas's will be held directly after the funeral.

Always believing a live reading of a will was more or less a situation used to create tension in fictional stories Maria was very surprised that her late husbands will had actually contained a clause requesting a live reading. She hugged her beloved daughter tightly to her breast and turned to glare backward at Donovan.

Paying no heed to the grieving widow Donovan was busy with his Blackberry. Lisa sat beside him flipping through the leaflet that had been handed out before the funeral service for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Everyone is hard at work I presume, with the sample?" Donovan asked still not raising his head.

"Yes sir," replied Lisa. It was taking everything she had not to reach out and knock the smug grin right off his face.

The lawyer began addressing the gathered party. Minute things went first being given away to cousins and friends. Nothing Donovan cared about. Then came the vast amounts of money. Most of was inherited by Maria who simply nodded and caressed her daughter's cheek comfortingly.

"And in the matter of DOATEC concerning all held stocks and my place as head of the board," the lawyer read aloud.

Donovan smiled.

"I leave to my beloved daughter Helena."

Donovan frowned.

"What?" squeaked Helena.

"What?" asked Donovan as if he had been hit upside the head with a sledgehammer.

"That concludes the reading. If all..." the lawyer continued on. Helena turned to her mother with shock stretched across her face.

"I don't know dear," said Maria.

"But I thought he hated me. I can't run a company. I don't know anything about that at all! I..." Helena stopped herself before she began to babble.

"Are you alright?" Lisa asked Donovan.

"Why yes I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You just broke that in half." She pointed to the Blackberry now dangling in two pieces.

"Ah yes well sometimes I don't know my own strength. Well you know places to be. Please make sure the Douglas's get home safely." Donovan stood jamming the broken electronic into his blazer's pocket and quickly exited out the large double doors. This was not how he had planned things. What had that imbecile been thinking leaving the most successful company in the world in the hands of a child. Things needed to be corrected. Fast.

------- ----------------- ---------- ---------------

"I understand. No there is no need to worry. Simply a minor setback. I still have a majority of the board under my thumb. Don't worry...she'll be taken care of. I promise. As I said merely a minor setback. Yes. Of course. I will notify you when things have been...corrected. Yes. Alright. Goodbye." Donovan flipped his cellphone shut gritting his teeth.

If Helena really did take control of DOATEC he'd have to have her taken care of. There would be not two ways about it. "Like father like daughter." Donovan smiled to himself. The cellphone he still clutched began vibrating. It was the lab. Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all. He flipped the phone open. "Talk to me."

"_Well Donovan sir. We have interesting news about the sample."_

"Go on." Donovan watched the city lights blur by outside the limousine's window.

_"Well judging from a very peculiar strand that wasn't reacting well when we tried to assimilate it into Bio-model X, it seems that our sample may not be the first child."_

"Interesting."

_"This sample isn't working as well as we'd hoped. Project Epsilon can't continue if the sample won't assimilate, it's as simple as that."_

"I am well aware, I created the program remember. Cleanse the sample and run it again."

_"That could damage the integrity of the sample sir I-"_

"Just do it. If it is as you say we'll have a much more whole and prime sample soon."

_"The sibling?"_

"Of course." Donovan closed the cellphone once more. "Looks like I'm going east. Well this ought to be fun."


	21. The Retrieval of the Sample

1

Dead or Alive

Chapter 21: The Retrieval of the Sample

Genra sat quietly sipping from a small porcelain tea cup. His eyes wandered from Shiden to Ayame, lingered for a bit, then shifted to the warm and sunny afternoon that was pouring in through the open doors.

"Something on your mind Genra?" Shiden asked.

"No it's nothing. The tea is delicious as usual Ayame." Genra replied, turning to smile at her. Ayame nodded the curl of a tiny smile upon her lip.

"Are you up for training on the mountain tonight my brother?"

"As always," Genra smiled but only half-heartedly.

It was noon when the helicopters landed. The first brought the villagers running from their homes to investigate the cause of the rumbling in their homes. The first was followed by a second, then a third, until a dozen had landed like raindrops falling from the sky. Each was packed to the brim with fully armed soldiers. DOATEC stretched across their backs in bold yellow letters.

The soldiers exited the choppers in teams. At first none of the villagers or village guards moved. Then a soldier at the forefront raised his rifle, aimed, and put a small burst of bullets through the head of a nearby woman. She collapsed her small child screaming in panic and alarm. The village guards lost no time leaping into action. The first soldiers fell to the swiftness of the ninjas blades but the guards were quickly overwhelmed by the sheer number of soldiers.

Shiden and Genra burst from the dojo. Genra shot a ball of purple fire into a cluster of soldiers. Upon contact the men dropped instantly with their skin melting from their bones. The village was in total chaos. Bodies of soldiers and ninjas were falling everywhere.

A thirteenth helicopter landed in the encirclement of the others. Donovan stepped down to the ground tightening his black leather gloves and straitening his sunglasses. He pulled a small pistol from inside his jacket. "Well now this ought to be interesting." Donovan smiled slyly.

Shiden held a soldier down to the ground. "What is it you want!" He had to scream above the gunfire. The man shook his head refusing to speak. Shiden smashed the man's head down into the ground. The front of his gas-mask shattered and Shiden could tell he had broken something underneath the mask. "Speak! Who are you!?" The man once again shook his head. Shiden crushed the man's skull with his hand and stood to survey the situation. There were so many soldiers. The sheer number of this force would have them overrun in no time. Who were they and what were they after?

Two soldiers approached the dojo. The first man leveled the door with a ferocious kick and entered his weapon at the ready. Before either of them reached the hall they were met with Shiden's katana. He pulled the bloody blade from the soldier's spine and shook off the excess blood.

"Shiden!" Ayame's voice cried from down the hall. "What is happening?"

"Ayame! Get inside!" Shiden motioned toward the room she had come from.

"What is going on!" She repeated in desperation.

"We are here to take your son." Shiden and Ayame turned to Donovan who now stood at the entrance to the hall, his pistol raised at Shiden. "We have...need of him."

"You will never lay a hand on my son as long as I live." Shiden raised his katana.

"Deal." Donovan fired. Shiden knew he couldn't dodge or the bullet would hit Ayame. He raised his katana and the bullet ricochet into the wall. Donovan smiled as Shiden lunged at him. A rain of bullets exploded from behind Donovan as six readied soldiers rounded the corner. There were too many bullets and there was nowhere for Shiden to dodge in the narrow hallway.

Ayame shrieked in horror. Shiden's body shook like a ragdoll. Blood spilled from his body. The nearby walls were stained crimson and the lifeless body of Shiden fell into a crumpled heap on the floor. Ayame dropped to the ground gasping for air.

The soldiers aimed their guns at her. "Go ahead kill them all. Find the boy." The hall once again was filled with the thunderous volley of gunfire. A wall of purple flame erupted in front of Ayame disintegrating every bullet that attempted to penetrate it.

Genra pulled Ayame to her feet, holding her tight in his arm. She tried to pull away. "Genra! Shiden! They! Help him!" tears flowed from her eyes as she shrieked in terrible panick.

"We must go now!" Genra shook her violently.

"No Shiden! Hayate! My family!"

"Forgive me." Genra pinched her neck hard and Ayame passed out helplessly in his arms. In a flash of purple smoke they dissapeared leaving Donovan and his soldiers standing by themselves in the hall.

Donovan holstered the pistol inside his jacket again. "Interesting. That one seems quite powerful. I will have to remember that. Go find the boy. Get him onboard I don't have all day."

----- ------------- ---------- -------------- -----------------------

Lisa frowned up at the specimen in the tank. This isn't what she had signed up for at all. Donovan had gone insane and this was ridiculous. She traced the word EPSILON at the tanks base as she stared up at Hayate. He had been stripped of all clothing save a pair of red leather pants Lisa had insisted they put on him. She thought maybe if she didn't have to stare at his man part all day she could de-humanize him, make it easier to deal with.

Before they could work with him they needed to perform a complete spinal restructerization. It would be hard but not impossible. Tiny metallic arms were hastily working away at the tube, breaking down and reconnecting all sorts of tissue.

The large electronic doors hissed and opened. Donovan strolled in admiring his prize. "Everything is proceeding according to plan I presume?"

"Yes. However the reconstruction is taking time. When it's over he'll be as good as new. Then we can test to see if he really will give us a better sample than Kasumi."

"Well it had better. The best we could get out of the Kasumi data is some flimsy bio-form. I've labeled it X. We'll test run it during the next tournament along with Epsilon, but I really don't have high hopes for it."

"Next tournament?"

"Oh yes I forgot to mention. I'm going to have another tournament hosted soon. We could use the test data. Besides it never hurts to deepen one's pockets."

"Helena will never go for that. Don't forget she's in control now. I wonder how long we'll be able to keep operations running once she gets involved." Lisa tried to sound worried, but the idea of being relieved of all her burdens was something she continually prayed for.

"Oh don't worry about our little Ms. Douglas."

"What does that mean?"

"She'll let us have our tournament. Trust me." Donovan turned back to the door. "Just keep everything running smoothly. I don't want anything unexpected again. I don't like bumps in the road." The whirring doors slammed once again leaving Lisa in the lab by herself.

"Well," she looked up at Hayate, "I'm sorry about this but I don't really have any choice. Please understand."

----- ------------ ----------------- -------------- -----------------

Donovan wasn't sure which it was that got him excited: The shiny black stiletto that hit the pavement and the slender sexy leg that followed, or the curvatious slender body that followed. Finding the irony in _Killer Queen _emanating from the open limo door Donovan graciously extended his hand. A beautifully manicured hand grasped his as he helped her from the limo.

"Good evening madame." Donovan licked his lips as he traced the tight black dress that hugged her body with his eyes. He loved the way it split at her hip revealing the smooth creamy white of her thigh. "Tis' a pleasure."

"I'm sure it is darling, I'm sure it is." The woman winked tossing a strand of silver hair away from her face. She took Donovan's arm and began walking. "I have a feeling this is going to be one hell of deal."

AN: I think Donovan has turned into Albert Wesker in my mind, you know, minus all the mutated powers and stuff. Anyway sorry bout the delay, I'll do my best to keep chugging along. Hope you all enjoy what's coming up!


	22. The Assassin of the Opera

AN: Ok here's where I briefly give my excuse on the delay of this chapter. I type on a laptop. My laptop filed a cease and desist order against my charge cable. I ran out of battery and have no way to charge my laptop until I get a new one. I'm forced to find access to another computer and finding time to do this is tricky. I'll do my best to keep the delays down but no promises. Sorry. Anyway please enjoy!1

Dead or Alive

Chapter 22: The Assassin of the Opera

Helena ran her hands down the sleek metal lining of the elevator. She had never been down to the basement levels of DOATEC's Tri-towers. Donovan stood watching her as smug as ever. She couldn't imagine actually running DOATEC herself. It just wasn't her cup of tea. Regardless at the board members behest she was taking the day to tour every facility within the towers and to learn of their purpose/functions.

Helena was glad that Lisa had come along on the tour too. No one knew the facility quite like she did, aside from perhaps Donovan, and the thought of having to be stuck for an entire day with the bespectacled creep made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "Where are we going?" asked Helena.

"Some of the board members," said Donovan, "Think it would be wise for you to see what it is we're up too down in the labs."

"And what do you think?"

"I think it doesn't matter." said Donovan nonchalantly.

"Why?"

"Oh...no reason." said Donovan. But he had a reason, Helena knew it. She just didn't know what that was. Perhaps he thought it would be too far over her head. She knew he didn't like the idea of DOATEC being handed over to her, and it was one of the few things that actually kept her considering taking her father's place.

The trio went through each of DOATEC's labs one by one, with Donovan explaining in a high and mighty voice about each one in an obvious attempt to make Helena feel inferior. It was true though, she was no scientist. The mathematics of it all went way over her head. She did her best to feign like she understood and Lisa did her best to help out too. Helena could almost sense that Lisa held some discontent toward Donovan.

The cell-phone in Donovan's breast pocket began to ring furiously. Helena and Lisa startled by the sudden outburst jumped slightly. "Yes?" Donovan answered in his monotone and clearly disturbed voice. When he heard who was on the other end he perked up a bit. "Oh really. Well yes I will be right there. I'm sure tonight will be a splendid evening for the both of us. Yes. Goodbye." He snapped the phone shut.

"Date?" asked Lisa.

"Business I'm afraid. Lisa be a dear and show Helena here the way out. I must quickly be on my way."

When the large mechanical doors of the room slid shut behind Donovan Lisa turned to Helena. "He's always running off like that. Annoying really. If he wasn't an absolute genius I swear he'd never get anything done."

But Helena wasn't paying attention. She was enthralled by two large metallic doors. Steam poured from the slit between the floor and the bottom of the door. Helena put her palm against the cold steel. "Where does this go? We didn't go in here."

"Uh...nothing that's the boiler room."

"It's cold." Helena looked at the keypad beside the door. "You lock the boiler room? You'd better tell me what's in here, I am going to be chairman here after all."

"So you've decided to take it?" asked Lisa.

"Yes." It was a lie. Helena still had little intention of taking over the company, but lie she must if she wanted to see what was beyond the door.

"Er...well..." Lisa fidgeted with her clipboard. "Ok, but you can't tell Dr. Donovan, this is his private lab." she moved to the keypad beside the door. After inputting a six-digit code the small light on the panel flashed green and the large doors slowly opened.

The clop of Helena's heels echoed down the large metallic hallway. She gazed down the long rows of tubes that lined the hall, the body of a familiar looking fiery-haired girl in each. Helena gasped when she saw the bodies. Lisa put her hand on Helena's shoulder saying, "They're not real. They're prosthetic don't worry." Helena smiled a little relieved. Lisa faked a smile back. She hadn't really lied to her potential new boss-to-be, after all clones were prosthetic...sort of.

Helena reached the core of the lab where Donovan's three largest tubes were stationed. She moved to the only tank which contained something; the body of a beautiful young man who hung suspended by large chains. "This one too?" Helena asked. She ran her nails over the EPSILON plaque that was mounted on the tube.

"Uh yes."

"Medicine is really amazing these days. They look real. It's incredible."

"Your father," Lisa hesitated, "sorry."

"Don't be."

"DOATEC has made the most innovative medical advances in history. We're making new discoveries all the time. I can-"

Lisa didn't get a chance to finish. Helena squeaked and jumped. Her eyes wide in horror she stared up at the tank. The man inside was looking down at her in terror. He began to flail wildly creating a torrent of bubbles to form with him inside his prison. Lisa moved to a nearby terminal immediately and began pressing buttons. Soon the flailing man began to calm, and then returned to his silent state.

"I can explain..." Lisa stopped. Helena had bolted from the room. This wasn't good. What if she started talking or asking questions? "Fuck."

------ --------- ----------- -------------- --------- ------------ ------

Helena's hand trembled as she tried to apply lipstick to her upper lip. She was still upset about what she had seen. Was that a real person? Had she imagined it? She dropped the tube of lipstick and let it roll off her dressing table. She tugged on her long ponytail with her ivory gloved covered hands, a tic she had taken to when she was nervous. She jumped when there was a knock at the door. "Yes?"

"Honey it's me." Her mother's sweet voice carried in through the door. Maria opened it and glided in still beautiful as ever. She wrapped her arms around her daughter and stroked Helena's cheek with her velvet glove. "You've been acting strangely all day. Is something wrong dear?"

"No mother. I'm fine." Helena leaned back against her mother. Maria truly had been the only person Helena had loved her entire life, the one person who had always been there for her. Helena smiled and leaned back into her mother's embrace.

"Are you sure darling?"

"Mmhmm. Are you ready ma'ma?

"You haven't called me that in years," said Maria. Helena giggled and extracted herself from her mother's embrace.

"Come on let's give them something to write about!" Helena pulled her mother through the dressing room door and into the hallway to prepare for their highly anticipated opening night.

------ -------------- -------------------- --------------- ----------------- ------------------

The tall silver-haired female looked out of place in the dark alley. Her heels echoed through the alley as she walked. The long black coat hugged every curve perfectly, and silver earrings in the shape of coiled serpents glittered in the reflections of light from tiny puddles that spotted the alley.

She carried a metallic briefcase that swung to and from as she went further into the darkness behind the city of Paris. Soon she reached a large ladder that was fastened tightly to the back of the Palais Garnier. The woman looked around making sure no one was watching and then briskly began to climb the ladder. She scaled it with amazing dexterity for someone wearing high-heels.

Upon reaching the roof she looked around for an entrance. A small maintenance hatch was quickly jimmied with a small hooked tool, and it gave way into the opera house. Quietly slipping down the hatch the woman made her way out into the main auditorium.

There wasn't much room to maneuver where she was. She supposed only janitors, workmen, and tech-crews ever went up that high. It was perfect. She laid the briefcase down and opened it. Taking the folders and random papers out of it, she flicked a small switch in the corner and opened up the bottom compartment of the case. A brilliantly sleek sniper rifle lay in four pieces. It was assembled so quickly it would have made a decorated soldier jealous.

The scope scanned the stage, taking in the beauty of the theatre. The performance had already begun and now all that remained was to wait. It wasn't long before the blonde primma-donna was on the stage. The silver haired woman removed her eye from the scope and bit her lower lip.

"It's a shame really. Such a pretty young thing. Oh well." She returned her eye to the scope of the rifle. Adjusting accordingly she smiled, exhaled, and squeezed the trigger. The bullet blazed to the stage and pierced the heart of the young blonde soprano. Or had it? The woman blinked. Someone else had stepped in front of her mark. "Oh…bollocks." There was no time for another shot. People were panicking and she'd be spotted sooner or later. She pulled a small purple ball from her coat, squeezed it hard, and dropped it to the floor. The small ball exploded into a wall of purple smoke. When it cleared there was nothing left to show that anyone had been there.

------ ----------- ------------- ------------ --------- -------------

Helena was too practiced to be phased by her mother's sudden change to their blocking sequence. She continued to sing perfectly as explanations danced through her head. Had she got the cues mixed-up? Her mother didn't make these kinds of mistakes. Could her mother really not have noticed that her stage movement was now effectively blocking her own daughter from the audience's view?

Then the event that would haunt her for the rest of her life took place. There was a loud crack followed by a shout and finally the feel of warm blood on her face. She blinked. There was no more singing. There was no more anything.

Maria fell backward. The sound of her body colliding with the wooden panels of the stage sent a chilling shock throughout the opera house. The crowd panicked. Security quickly moved to direct the audience outside

Helena dropped to her knees. Her face was covered in the splattered blood of her mother. She reached out and touched the expressionless face that lay before her. It wasn't until she had traced the line of Maria's face that reality kicked in. "Mother!" Helena screamed, and tears gushed from her eyes. Her breath came in panicked gasps. "Mother! Oh God mother speak to me! No, no, no, this isn't happening. Mother!" Helena began to pound on her mother's chest in a fury.

A large black security guard locked his arms around Helena's waist and hoisted her away. She ripped herself from his grasp and dropped to her mother's side again. Helena clutched the locket around her mother's neck tightly and began to kiss her cheek. It took four guards to subdue the opera star and as they drug her kicking and screaming Helena's firm grip on the golden locket ripped it from the corpse of her mother.


	23. The Disposal of the Sample

Dead or Alive

Chapter 23: The Disposal of the Sample

Helena spent the week following her mother's death holed up in her room. Now the only member of the Douglas family left living in the large mansion Helena sought no reason to leave the comfort of her bed. A few brief hours spent attending the funeral of her mother was the only time she spent outside in days.

The gold locket had stayed fastened securely around her neck since that terrible night. Her memory had blurred of the event. A loud noise, the warmth of her mother's blood, a fog of purple smoke; the only things she could remember.

To make things worse Donovan continued to pressure her with constant phone calls and letters about DOATEC. She wanted nothing more to do with her father's company. She had torn up the last letter sent from DOATEC and tossed the pieces across the room.

When Helena finally gained the courage to leave her room she took to scouring the mansion for mementos of her mother. She almost fell into another bout of depression when she stumbled upon a letter in one of her father's desk detailing a relationship with another woman. Helena had always known her father to be a bit frivolous when it came to other women, but to find out that she had a sister. Did she have more than one? Helena quickly tore the letter up and did her best to put it from her mind.

----- ---------- ----------- --------- ------------ ---------------------------

"The masses aren't going to like the idea of another tournament after the fiasco of the last one. I assume you have a plan?" Lisa was scribbling notes while adjusting the temperature of EPSILON's tank.

"Yes. It involves the young Ms. Douglas," said Donovan while he hastily made changes in calculations on his computer terminal.

"Terrible thing about her mother, being shot right in front of her. Poor girl," Lisa's voice made no effort to hide the fact she knew exactly what had happened. The papers had passed it off as a fanatical fan in love with the late Mrs. Douglas. Fanatical fan her ass, Lisa could almost see the blood on Donovan's hands. It made her sick. She almost had mind to put him out of his misery, but she had no idea how many people he had working for him. Would everyone she ever knew be slaughtered if she ever made to harm Donovan? Sadly she knew him too well to assume he wouldn't have a back-up plan if she ever did try to kill him.

"Yes a tragedy indeed. But hopefully participating in the next tournament will up her spirits a bit."  
"Helena?" Lisa laughed. "I hope you're joking. She'll never participate in DOA. High society types don't do things like that sir."

"Oh I think she'll come around." Donovan smiled his "I have ways" smile and proceeded to increase the pressure inside the tank. "When the public learns that such a celebrity is participating I think they'll forget all about the little incursion at the last event. You know people just love sticking their noses where it doesn't belong.

"_Donovan si-…hel…can you hear me sir?"_ The radio secured to Donovan's lab belt began to buzz throughout the bio-lab core.

"Yes. What is it?" Donovan unclipped the radio and held it to his mouth.

_"We're ready. We've modified Kasumi X's data interface to accommodate Epsilon like you asked sir. We had a slight bump in the road with the neural trackers but we've stabilized them."_

"Good. It won't matter anyway, unlike X Epsilon is human and shouldn't need a massive amount of stabilization once the chip has taken hold of his neural network." Donovan opened a small hatch beside his computer terminal and a small tube plunked down inside the opened alcove.

"All this technology and your transport system is like a bank?" Lisa asked.

"Cost does not always equal efficiency as I am sure you are well aware." Donovan extracted the tube, and from it took a small chip. He placed it inside a small clip attached to one of the long metallic pincers that had previously been used to reassemble Epsilon's spine. "I'm beginning the transplant in three, two,"

Lisa began injecting anesthetic into Epsilon's tank. She stared up at Hayate, wondering how on earth he must feel up there. Did he even know what was going on? Would he feel it?

"One." Donovan initiated the program. The long steel arms whirred and pierced the tank through tiny pressurized openings. The arm adjacent to the one holding the data chip began slowly drilling into the back of Hayate's skull. It was a slow monotonous whir that made Lisa cringe as she watched it.

When the drill arm had been withdrawn the arm holding the data chip found its way inside the freshly drilled hole. "Wonderful." Donovan laughed. "Such a fine specimen. Now the integration progress will begin and shortly we will-"

A loud beeping sound began emitting itself from Donovan's terminal. His laughing stopped immediately. He turned to the computer. "What is going on?" The arm inside Hayate's head withdrew immediately still holding the chip. It spun a few times and once again re-entered Hayate's skull. "It isn't integrating! This can't be!" Donovan began quickly changing the massive amount of sequences appearing on his screen in an attempt to force Epsilon to integrate.

"It's not taking." Lisa screamed. She frantically changed the pressure in the tank. "Something is wrong we need to stop this now."

"We're not stopping now dammit! Project EPSILON will not be a failure. Not now!" Donovan continued to hack away at his keyboard. Lisa gave up on trying to reason with him.

An hour and three failed attempts later Donovan threw his radio across the room, which shattered into pieces. "Get rid of this unusable piece of trash!" Donovan screamed at Lisa. "Kill him…no better yet destroy him. I can't even look at it anymore. Project EPSILON is a failure." Donovan wiped his glasses on his lab coat. "No worries though my dear, we still have X which should give us enough data during the next tournament to avoid the same mistake we made here. I'll be sure to acquire an undamaged specimen next time as well. ALPHA and OMEGA will not turn out the same way EPSILON did. I'll leave you to clean up now."

Lisa wanted to say something back but she didn't. She didn't know if it was out of pity, hate, or simply a fear of Donovan. She turned back to Hayate. "I…I'm so sorry." She reached out and stroked the smooth glass of the tank. "I have too…" she fell silent for a moment. Then she reached for the nearby phone and dialed.

"Security," said a deep voice from the phone's receiver.

"Hi…Donovan needs another specimen dumped."

"Usual spot?"

"No no, this one is different it's going to…er…" Lisa needed somewhere far from the Tri-towers where this man would never ever be found by DOATEC. She said the first thing that popped into her head. "Germany."

"Germany? Where? Why?"

"Just anywhere will do, it is a "dump" after all. And the why is strictly confidential. Now hurry down here, Donovan wants this cleaned up before he returns later." Lisa slammed down the phone.

Returning to her computer she activated the anesthetics again. "Sorry whoever you are but I'm going to have to take away everything from you. Don't worry though…I'm sure you'll be happy…or at least alive."


	24. The Descending of Gohyakumine Bankotsubo

Dead or Alive

Chapter 24: The Descending of Gohyakumine Bankotsu-bo

Every eye sat fixated upon Bankotsu-bo. Blood dripped from ends of his long claws. A still body lay cold at his feet. Bankotsu-bo kneeled down to the body of his elder. With tremendous strength he ripped an arm clean from his victim's body. He raised the severed arm for all onlookers to see.

Clutched tightly in the hand of the severed arm was a giant battle-fan. It's intricate markings were proof that the bearer of the ornament was of noble blood and fit to lead. Bankotsu-bo ripped it from the bloodied hand.

"What have you done to the elder?"

"Kuramasan Maouson was not worthy to lead you nor me!"

"How dare you speak the elder's name!"

"You fools delude yourselves into thinking you are doing something righteous when you are nothing more than slaves." Bankotsu-bo kicked Maouson's body hard. "I have freed you!"

"Seize him!"

"Be gone with all of you!" Bankotsu-bo spun the battle-fan quickly. A burst of high-speed wind blew all the onlookers back. "I see I am not appreciated here. I will go where I am then." He spun the fan once again, and in a burst of brilliant white light disappeared.

"Where did he go?!"

"He has descended to the human realm. Without the power of the elder we cannot follow. We all must pray for mankind."

---------- ---------------- ---------------- --------------- ---------

Bankotsu-bo appeared in the same brilliant light he had left in. He looked around the dense forest and smiled to himself. "Ah the human realm. What a splendid place." A gentle breezed brushed against the warmth of his skin. "Feel what I have created. So gentle yet so powerful."

A rustling of leaves from behind him caught Bankotsu-bo's attention. Two tall men appeared quickly leaving a trail of smoke behind them. Both were clad in black cloth, only their eyes being visible from behind their ninja masks. "Who goes there? This is Mugen Tenshin territory. When the entirety of Bankotsu-bo's massive frame became apparent to them, they both drew their katanas.

Catching the first blade in his massive fist Bankotsu-bo crushed it. The metal snapped like a twig. The ninja too stunned at the fact Bankotsu-bo had just crushed his sword like a stick was unable to avoid being tripped. Bankotsu-bo rolled along the length of the man on the ground, crushing every bone and organ in his body.

The second ninja began to flee. Bankotsu-bo was too fast. Seizing the man from behind, Bankotsu-bo spread his mighty wings and with the man in tow took to the skies. When they had cleared the tops of the trees Bankotsu-bo grabbed each end of the shrieking captive and in one giant motion ripped him in half. The two halves of the ninja fell silently to the earth as Bankotsu-bo stayed aloft with his powerful wings.

"Once I have wrought chaos upon this world all shall worship their rightful god. The Tengu of destruction has come!"

------- --------- ----------- ------------- ---------------- ------

Ryu awoke suddenly. Sitting up he wiped the cold sweat from his face. He breathed heavily, wiping his hands on his futon. "What is this…stirring in my blood. Something is not right."

The afternoon was as perfect as any autumn day could have been. Ryu strolled down the path of the Hayabusa village and out the large wooden gates into the forest. One of the priestesses tried to inquire about his destination but Ryu simple ignored her and continued out of the village.

The guards of the Mugen Tenshin village nodded and moved aside as Ryu approached. He made his way quickly to the dojo in the village center, where he waited as one of the newly posted sentries went inside to tell of his arrival. A few minutes later Genra appeared at the dojo entrance and ushered him inside.

"To what do we owe the honor?" Genra sat down quietly at the table. Ryu bowed and sat at the opposite end.

"Something is wrong. I feel it in my blood," said Ryu quietly.

"I know. I too felt it. Not as strongly as you I believe. Your heritage ties you to these things Ryu."

"I must do something about this."

"I would love to assist you myself, but with the loss of Shiden, Hayate, and Kasumi there remains no one to lead the Mugen Tenshin. The burden has fallen to me to try to piece together our shattered village. Our scouts have had no luck in finding Hayate and we have no idea why he was taken or who launched the attack."

"I believe I do," replied Ryu.

"Really? Who?"

"I cannot tell you. It is in the best interest of everyone that the Mugen Tenshin rebuild not attack. I also am afraid that it will lead you to-"

"We have recalled everyone looking for her for the time being. We need all the manpower here we can muster."

"Nevertheless," Ryu sighed, "I promised Hayate I would watch over her." Genra smiled and waved his hand, signaling that no more needed to be said. It was understood.

"And about this feeling?" inquired Genra.

"I believe it will find me not the other way around. I believe my karma rest with finding Hayate and all will fall into place."

A door in the hall slid open with a shuddering bang and a tearful Ayame stumbled from the room. Tripping on her kimono she pulled herself to Ryu, clutching onto his chest. "You are going to find Hayate?"

"Yes."

"Ryu, oh God." She clutched him tight. "They took my whole family. I have nothing left. Please find my boy. Bring him back!" Ayame pounded on his chest. Ryu stroked her hair gently until Genra gently pulled her away and cradled her in his arms.

"Do not fear. I will find Hayate. Until then stay strong Ayame." Ryu stood and nodded to Genra. "I must prepare."

"Godspeed," Genra said quietly as Ryu bowed and left the dojo.

Ryu descended the stoop of the dojo quietly as the villagers went about restoring their village. Before he left the dojo behind he stopped abruptly, turned his head and said, "I cannot stop you from following me. I promise I will find Hayate."

"There are only three people in this world I love. My father-" Ayane appeared in a cloud of smoke behind Ryu.

"Genra is not your real father."

"Genra is my father." Ayane said sternly. Ryu did not question. "And my brothers. I will not let either one of you die. I am coming with you to find Hayate."

"I warn you Ayane. When the time comes you must do as I command. I will not let you get yourself killed out of spite and vengeance."

"As always Master Ryu." Ayane stepped up beside him.

"And what of Kasumi?"

"It is my duty and mission to vanquish all runaway shinobi."

"Do not confuse duty with will." Ryu said as he walked off down the path into the cloudless day.

------- -------------- ---------------- ----------------- ----------------- -----

"I want nothing to do with DOATEC," Helena said firmly, sipping a margarita from her chaise.

"But Helena darling," Donovan was being as suave as ever, "if you personally back it like your father a second tournament could be even bigger and better than the first."

"Barbaric."

"It's elegant. Think of it like a play."

"Where people beat on each other? Do not compare real art to whatever trash you want to display to the general public." Helena was getting impatient.

"You do know DOATEC has many ties in many areas. We can find out anything you need to know," said Donovan.

"Like why you won't leave my house?"

"Like who killed your mother." Tournament preparations began an hour later.

--------- ------------- ---------- ----------- ----------- ------------ ---------------

_"Alright lift him over there. Be careful."_

_"I got him."_

_"Me too."_

_"Carry him slowly. I've already called the EMS but we need to get him to the road. Hey be careful of his arm."_

_"Who is he?"_

_"No idea"_

_"Looks like he's been through hell."_

_"Stop talking and keep moving."_

_"Yes Sensei!"_

He didn't know where he was going. He didn't know who he was with. He could see nothing more than bright flashes of color and blurred blotches dancing across his vision. He didn't feel the ground. He couldn't move. He didn't remember. He didn't remember anything. And worst of all, he had no idea who he was.


	25. The One

Dead or Alive

Chapter 25: The One

It wasn't the warm sunlight that bathed his body through the open window that woke him, nor was it the chattering of Rachael Ray coming from a nearby television set. It was the whir of an overhead ceiling fan that woke him from his long slumber. He blinked a few times until his blurry vision had subsided and the fan came into view.

It vibrated violently in the ceiling as if it was about to fall to the floor. The clicking of the fan's chains was driving him crazy. He sat up in an attempt to end the noise that was tearing at his eardrums. It was a bad idea.

Violent pains shot through every inch of his body. He felt as if a long knife had been thrust directly into his tailbone. The pain caused him to fall back against the sofa he was on as he groaned loudly. A loud shriek permeated through the room. The shriek was shortly followed by a thud and the noise of something wobbling around on the ground before coming to a halt. He wanted to see where it came from, but the large back of the beige couch obstructed his view. It seemed the woman on the nearby television was his only companion for the moment.

"Shit…oh no…what do I do?" He could tell it was a woman's voice, and a young woman at that. She must have been distressed over what she had dropped. He knew his sudden outburst of pain must have been what caused her to jump and she would be coming his way any minute. He hoped she wouldn't pose any threat as he was in no condition to fight her, or anyone for that matter. He then thought that that was a very odd thing to think.

His suspicion about her age was confirmed when she loped into view. She was beautiful. Not a womanly sort of noir film beautiful, but the girl-next-door type of beautiful. For all her beauty though she was completely disheveled. Her shoulder length brunette hair lay frazzled concealing half her face. Her visible eye was wide open in equal fright and astonishment. She wasn't wearing anything that made her appear threatening to him, just a simple white t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans. He did take note from her white t-shirt that she must have been very, very cold.

"I, I, I, you're, I'm awake!" the girl stammered.

"You're awake?" he asked.

"I mean. Ah. You're awake." She fumbled on a small table on the side of the couch out of the man's view. She was having trouble though since she refused to take her eyes off of him. "My father isn't home right now, but don't try anything funny I'm a black belt." She finally found what she had been looking for on the desk. She brushed her hair aside and pinned it with a bright pink hair band.

"What?" It pained him to speak. Every breath stabbed at his body.

"I didn't mean to sound rude. I was just, I didn't," she stopped for a second to calm herself. "My father found you and the doctor said we shouldn't move you and you were supposed to go to the hospital tomorrow but you're awake and you're not supposed to be!"

"I'm not supposed to be?"

"No, no of course you're "supposed" to be, but I didn't think you'd actually wake up. The doctor said you were in really bad shape. I should call my father he'll want to know!" She ran out of sight. A few seconds later she ran back in front of the TV. "I totally forgot I don't even know who you are! Who are you?"

"Would you calm down?" the man asked groaning loudly.

"Sorry I panic easily."

"I can tell. Now who are you?"

"My name is Hitomi." Hitomi sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the couch. "And who are you?"

"I'm…" and then it occurred to him that he hadn't the slightest idea of who he actually was. "I…I…I…"

"You're I?" Hitomi giggled.

"No. I don't…I mean…I have no idea," he frowned to himself.

"You don't know who you are?" she asked.

"I don't remember."

"Well at least you speak German. If you spoke some Asian language I'd be clueless," she smiled and knocked herself on the head, "well more clueless than I usually am that is."

"German…I'm in Germany?" he muttered. Hitomi looked at him blankly.

"Well…yeah. So you're not from Germany?"

"I don't know. I don't remember anything." The man squinted his eyes. No matter how hard he tried the only thing he could even think of wax the intense pain that ran the length of his body.

"Well my dad found you in the woods outside our town. You were beat up pretty badly. The doctor came by to look at you, said you should be transferred to the hospital for evaluation. They were going to take you tomorrow but they said you wouldn't wake up and now I don't know what to do."

"Weren't you going to call your father?"

"Oh yeah!" Hitomi hopped up and bounded to the kitchen.

"_She seems friendly enough"_ he thought to himself. He hastily made the decision to try moving again. It didn't go as well as he'd hoped. Slumping onto his back once again he stared up at the wobbling fan. Whoever he was, and wherever he was, at least he was safe…for the moment.

----- ----------- -------------- ------------ --------------------

"You will stay with us until we learn something about where you came from. It is not much but it is the lease we can do." Hitomi's father leaned back in his lawn chair looking up at the bright sun. The handsome young man sat beside him cradling a glass of lemonade in his hands.

"It is more than enough sir, thank you."

"Think nothing of it. It is a lesson I teach all my students, to help those in need. Besides you're rather handy around the house," he laughed. It was true though, since he had been able to move two days prior he began doing anything around the house to help he could. Between mowing the lawn and fixing a leaking pipe he had found that he was rather dexterous with his hands.

With each passing day he had found his strength returning. Even his senses were getting stronger. Hitomi had dug out some of her father's old clothes to wear. He looked down at the vintage flannel shirt he was wearing and smiled to himself wondering why anyone would have ever bought such a thing.

"I see you're getting your strength back," said Hitomi's father.

"Yes. I attribute most of it to Hitomi's soup. She is a wonderful cook."

"She got it from her mother." Hitomi's father sensed the young man's burning question, "She passed a few years back. She was Japanese, incredibly beautiful, and the best darn cook you'd even seen. God I miss her."

"And Hitomi?"

"She's a strong girl both physically and mentally. She really got lost in her training when her mother passed. She's not so gung-ho about it anymore, I think the shock has kind of worn off. Hormones too you know, teenagers. Well speak of the devil." He pointed down the driveway. A rickety old white car that Hitomi had been given to drive was wobbling down the road. It pulled quickly into the driveway, scraping a fence post on its way which severed the driver's side mirror from the door. Hitomi rolled down the window and looked out at the small mirror which lay completely destroyed next to the car. "Sometimes I regret giving that to her."

"Hey come on!" Hitomi yelled waving her hand out the window. The young man and her father looked at each other. "Come on let's go to the mall we'll get you something that's not so ugly! Sorry daddy!"

Her father smiled and raised his palm in a sign of forgiveness. "I think she wants to play real-life Barbie and you're the new Ken." The young man gulped. "Nervous?"

"Should I be?"

"She has pretty good fashion sense…if you even get to the mall in one piece that is."

"What are you waiting for come on!" Hitomi yelled again. The young man sat down his glass of lemonade, stood-up, gulped, and slowly made his way toward the old white boat hoping that tomorrow maybe his mind would forget this too.

-------- ------------ -------------- ------------------ ----

"I hope you don't mind coming. It'll be fun. We can do all sorts of things. We'll make you look great." Hitomi rambled on swerving to and fro on the road. The young man clutched desperately to dashboard, his eyes wide in fear. Every time Hitomi narrowly missed a mailbox he cringed. "So what do you want me to call you? I'm sick of calling you John Doe, you need a name."

"I don't really care!" The man uttered each syllable under strained breath. He was starting to fear for his life. It was another ten minutes of agonizing terror before he could breathe a sigh of relief. The rickety old junker pulled noisily into a parking space, and the front bumper collided with a parking lot lamppost.

"Maybe I should just stick to my bike." Hitomi laid her head on the wheel.

"It wasn't that bad." He lied, patting her on the shoulder.

"It was terrible," she fidgeted with her denim jacket. "Well let's go."

---------- --------------- --------------- ----------------

The man stood looking into the body length mirror. He had to admit he liked the way the long black leather trench-coat looked on him. It wrapped his upper body tightly giving him a sinister appearance. "I kind of look like a rock star."

"No rock star is complete without their shades." Hitomi slid a dark pair of slim sunglasses onto his face. "You look great!" said Hitomi smiling. Sexy came to mind too but she omitted that part. The man put his hands on his hips and tossed his hair to the side.

"You don't think it's a bit much?"

"Nuh-uh. Besides this way you can see the matrix."

"What?" he asked. She couldn't see his blank look behind the sunglasses.

"The Matrix. It's a movie…you've never seen The Matrix?" she asked.

"I don't think so…if I have I don't remember."

"We totally have to watch it tonight. Oh I'll make kettle corn. Trust me you'll love it."

"I still don't get what this movie has to do with my outfit."

"You look like the man character Neo. He's "The One" he sees the matrix. You'll understand."

"Do you?" he questioned. Hitomi looked shocked, then smacked him on the arm.

"Of course I get it."

"So you can explain everything to me that I don't understand right?" he pointed to his head to signify his memory loss."

"Er…wait that's it. I'll call you the one!" she exclaimed tactfully changing the subject. "It'll be our little secret."

The man nodded agreeing. He didn't dare say no, to see her happy face turn sour at his rejection was a thought that didn't agree with him. From that moment on he was simply "one" or to the non-German speaking world; Ein.

--------- ------------- ------------- ----------- ----------------

"So did you have fun today?" Hitomi asked. She had wrapped herself around Ein's arm and walked with her head resting lightly on his shoulder. People stopped to stare at them; especially Ein. With his sharp good looks and the dominating presence of his outfit he looked as if he had stepped out of a magazine. Hitomi reveled in the attention and she was doing everything possible to show her ownership of the walking Adonis.

"Yeah. It was great Hitomi. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done."

"Think nothing of it," she smiled. When Ein came to a sudden halt she had to grab his chest to keep herself from tumbling over. "What is it?"

"What is he doing?" he asked pointing at a dimly lit arcade. Inside a rather lanky fellow was making rather strange sporadic movements on a raised panel.

"Oh that's Dance Dance. It's really fun you want to try?"

"Hmm," he murmured. He hadn't been truly physically active since he had awoken. It was picking at his brain to test if he had recovered his strength at all. "Why not." Hitomi led him by the arm into the arcade. After attempting to get a token machine to accept a wrinkled bill for the better part of a minute she finally resolved to find an employee. An acne ridden teen whom she had known from school gave her the tokens she needed. He walked off giving Ein a jealous, almost threatening glare.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Ein stepped up onto the platform. "So what exactly do I-"

"You just step on the arrows when the scrolling ones match the top row on the screen." Hitomi explained. Ein stepped on one of the arrows which lit up brightly on the metal panel beneath him. He tapped it again. The list of songs on screen began to scroll wildly as he tapped the arrows. "You have to select a song first dummy."

"Oh…" he tapped another arrow selecting whatever song he was currently on.

"Oh no!" Hitomi held out her hand. "That song is impossible. You accidentally put it on insane too. I'll pick a song next time. I take it you don't play a lot of video games?"

"I don't know." Ein responded, staring at the loading screen.

"I guess that makes sense. I don't either really. There's this one I have at home I really like though. It's a fighting game because I practice that kind of stuff you know. It's a bit fan-servicy and the story is a bit off the wall but you…" Hitomi trailed off. She gaped in disbelief.

Ein moved like the wind. The pad lit up like an electric lightshow as every step he landed nailed the arrow perfectly in time with the screen. The arrows scrolled so fast Hitomi could barely see more than a blur, but Ein continued to move as gracefully as a dancer, refusing to miss a single one. When the song finally came to a stop Ein spun around to be greeted by a mass of wide-eyed onlookers. Hitomi at the forefront gripped the safety bar of the machine tightly. "How did I do?" he asked.

"I…I…I…er…wow," was all she could manage. Time after time the crowd cheered for more, and each time Ein dazzled them by performing perfectly. Never once did he falter or show any signs of tiring. When an hour had passed Ein and Hitomi pushed through the crowd to escape the crowding mall.

"That was amazing," Hitomi panted. They jogged toward the car. "How did you do that?"

"I don't really know. It just seemed natural I guess. Everyone isn't like that?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"No, no they're not. You should come by my father's dojo sometime. I bet you'd be great at martial arts." Hitomi fumbled with her keys in the locked car door.

"Yeah sure," Ein looked at his clenched fist. "Who am I?"

"What?" Hitomi said sliding into the car. She reached over and unlocked Ein's door.

"Oh nothing…don't worry about it."

----------- ------------------------------- ------------- ------------

Ein walked down the busy street taking in the sights. Everyday a little more came back to him. Nothing specific about his past, but bits and pieces of society began to surface. Despite his knowing nothing about himself he had managed to function pretty well with the help of Hitomi and her father.

Hitomi's family dojo was located near a tiny park just off the beaten path through the nearby Black Forest. Ein gazed up at the mighty forest, and the large hills that faded into the distance. "I wonder why on earth I ended up in there." With a feeling of incompleteness he sighed, then composed himself to see Hitomi.

Ein quietly slid open the front door of the dojo. Standing in perfect lines were rows and rows of students, with a variety of different colored belts. The only black belt in sight was Hitomi's who stood front and center training the other students. Ein knew that Hitomi's father, the dojo's master, was attending to other business and thus would not be there. It was for this reason he picked that afternoon to pay the dojo a visit.

Hitomi dismissed the students being as cheerful as ever. She made a point of telling each and every student how good they were doing before they left. Then wiping sweat off her brow she quickly shuffled over to the watchful Ein. "You just had to come when I'm doing lessons didn't you?"

"I can't stay in the house all day, especially when you're at school."

"Don't lie to me. You came so you could make fun of me," she pulled down her eye-lid and stuck out her tongue.

"I'm not. I'm not even really sure if I want to do this."

"Come on." Hitomi grabbed his hand and dragged him forcefully into the dojo. "You're too late for lessons. Besides you have to start at the beginning," she said poking him in the stomach.

"You're not going to stick me with little kids are you?" Ein moaned as he followed her into a back room. It was a rather large locker room complete with weights and a large sandbag.

"Don't give me any ideas."

"I thought this was supposed to be a dojo. What's with all the gym stuff?" Ein traced his finger along the cold steel of the weights.

"Martial arts help focus mind and body," she bent down and picked up a tiny weight, "but a good ol' Rocky Balboa style never hurt either!"

"Aren't you a bit too…delicate…to compare yourself to Rocky?" Ein asked. Hitomi blushed crimson and turned from his gaze.

"I…um…it," she stumbled over her words unable to get anything to come out straight. Finally in a focused effort she punched the sandbag hard. "It just never hurts ok?"

"Ok."

"See I'm not so bad." Hitomi threw furious hooks and jabs at the sandbag and ended with a spinning roundhouse. The sandbag smashed into the nearby wall and bounced back spinning wildly.

"Nice."

"Wanna try?" Hitomi motioned to the sandbag and stepped back.

"I suppose." Ein stepped up to the bag. Raising both fist to his face he stared the bag down. Then he thrust tapping the bag so lightly it barely moved. He threw a few more punches that an elderly woman wouldn't have been proud of.

"Are you joking me Ein? You can dance like crazy but you can't even throw a punch." Hitomi started to giggle.

"Shut up. I'm trying." He threw a few more failed punches. The sandbag twirled slightly on its chain. "Oh I give up." Shrugging he turned back to Hitomi.

"Like this." Hitomi drew back then with ferocious power lunged forward pummeling the sandbag with a right-straight. It smashed into the wall again bouncing back like rubber ball.

It was the returning sandbag that caught his attention. He could barely see the large sandbag from the corner of his eye, but he felt it coming and fast. It came to him then; instinct. Even though he knew it was a harmless bag of sand he could feel something tearing inside him to get out, something that warned him of danger. There were no more failed punches, only reaction.

Ein sprung into the air. The entire length of his body twisted creating a whirlwind of force. He caught the sandbag mid-rebound with his outstretched leg. It was such a furious blow he wrought that the sandbag split in two spraying sand everywhere. He landed gracefully totally unaware of what he had just done.

Hitomi spat sand from her mouth. "Wha…but…how?" she stammered.

"Oh no are you ok?" Ein rushed to Hitomi's side brushing sand from her hair.

"I think…I'm going to need a broom." She stood motionless staring down at the mess that littered the entire locker room floor. Then she turned her gaze to the panicked Ein. "Who are you?"

"I…don't know," he replied. As continued to pick sand from Hitomi's head his head ran rampant with questions. How had he done that? What made him do it? Was it instinct or something more? As he thought the last question he cringed, and for the first time since he had reawakened Ein felt truly scared.


	26. The Call of Battle

AN: Well first off I'd like to take a quick moment to thank everyone who is still reading this. I don't have any plans to stop soon so I'll do my best to keep em' coming. I do want to take this opportunity to "put up a shield" for myself. DOA's storyline from this point on gets…tricky to say the least. With about 40-50 characters, whose storylines all intersect (loosely) and who's storylines change every game with various retcons happening, it becomes difficult to keep things clear as to what actually does and doesn't happen. As always I'm going to do my best to pick out exactly what happens with every character, but if I leave out a minor detail or pick a storyline path you don't agree with I'm sorry but you'll have to live with it. Some characters (like Zack for example) just don't have storylines that are all that important to the story so if there isn't a lot of those characters I apologize. If two characters do battle and you don't think the loser should have lost to the winner I'm sorry. Also some characters stories happening just don't make sense overall. So without further ado I shall continue (besides it's probably as close as you can get to figuring it all out anyway).

Dead or Alive

Chapter 26: The Call of Battle

_"Oh where on earth did you get this?" Roland leaned back against the large camel. Her raven hair fell in beautiful locks down her tiny shoulders. She held a small bouquet of brilliantly pink flowers in her hands. She gazed up at her tall lover._

_Leon leaned over her, one hand firmly resting against the camel, the other stroking through Roland's hair. "Never you mind. Now I have the two most beautiful things in the desert here."_

_"Oh Leon," Roland pushed away from the camel and into Leon's chest. She traced her finger down his rigid chest. "Oh!" Roland squeaked as Leon lifted her into his massive arms and placed her firmly onto the camel._

_"We've got a ways to go yet. Come on."_

_"All the time in the world huh?" Roland reached down and yanked the turban off of Leon's head._

_"Hey!" Leon jumped and grasped for it to no avail. Roland and the camel were taller than Leon could have hoped to have been._

_"I got your turban, I got your turban" Roland stuck out her tongue. Leon reached back and slapped the camel as hard as he could in the backside sending it into a fast trot._

_"Ah! I'm sorry!" Roland giggled as she was jerked from side to side. "Leon help!" Leon scratched his chin and smiled before trotting off after Roland and the runaway camel._

"What are you thinking about?" Roland stroked Leon's cheek shaking him from his daydream.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Leon choked on his words, tears running from his eyes.

"Don't cry my love." Roland attempted to smile before erupting into a violent convulsion of coughing.

"Oh God Roland please," Leon cradled her in his arms. A large blanket kept the sharp sand from pelting Roland in the face as Leon did his best to keep the howling wind from beating down on her.

"Leon you know I'll never leave you. But he's calling me now…"

"Roland," Leon didn't fight the tears anymore. They fell like rain, dripping down onto Roland's face. "Please I need you, I can't live without you."

"Leon," she stroked his face again. "The man I love is the strongest in the world. There is nothing you can't handle."

"You're wrong."

"I lov…" Roland choked, shuddered violently, and went still.

"Roland. Roland! Roland God no!" Leon cradled the still warm body of his lover as the world slowly melted away around him. There was no light, no sound, only the faint warmth from the dead body in his arms.

--------- --------------- ---------------- --------------- ---------------

It was one fluid movement that did it, that sealed the match. His foot was behind her in perfect time with his arms. She felt herself leave the ground, rolling along his back before she was slammed so hard into the mats it made her heave in pain.

The ceremony was exactly as Eliot had remembered it for the past two years; full of congratulations for once again defending his title of Jr. Champion. Never before in the history of the circuit had anyone won the championship three years in a row. He ran his fingers over the cold trophy. Next year he wouldn't be in the junior division anymore. Eliot did his best to avoid eye contact with the crowd as he followed his master to small van in the parking lot.

It was twenty minutes and half of a milkshake later before either of them said anything about the match. "First person in history to win it three times running. I'm proud of you, you know that?"

"Yes master. Next year I won't be in the junior division anymore."

"So?"

"Everyone expects me to continue winning. What if I'm not as good as everyone thinks I am?"

"You are Eliot. You are."

"I just…I don't want to let down the team." Eliot fiddled with the lid of his milkshake.

"I don't think you've done anything but bolster the team's morale Eliot. You're a natural."

"Only because of your great training master."

"It doesn't matter anyway you won't be competing next year anyway."

"What! Why?" Eliot turned sharply to face his master. His eyes full of anxiety and fright.

"See you do care." the master smiled as he spoke. "For someone who wins as consistently as you do, I think you'd have more self-confidence. Your smart, athletic, a prodigy at martial arts, there's nothing to worry about Eliot."

"I guess. Thanks master." Eliot smiled.

"But I wasn't kidding. You aren't participating next year."

"What!" Eliot turned again. "But you said-"

"You have learned all I can teach you Eliot. I have found you a new master."

"But you're my sensei! You've taught me everything I know."

"And everything I know. But this isn't just anyone you will be training under."

"I don't care!" Eliot protested.

"You will be sent to China to train with the legendary master Gen Fu."

"The master of the iron fist?"

"None other. The only living master of Xingyi Liuhe Quan in the world. He was my master once."

"He was your master. But you don't fight with the iron fist. Why?" Eliot inquired.

"Simple. I wasn't good enough. None of us were. Sure he taught us how to master our minds and bodies but the secrets of Xingyi Liuhe Quan are his and his alone. It is far to powerful to be used by the common man."

"So what will he teach me then that you can't?"

"Everything Eliot, everything.

-------------- ------------------- ------------------- --------------------

Eliot wiped the sweat off his brow. He felt as though he had been climbing stairs for the better part of an hour. "How high up does this guy live?" he mumbled to himself.

Gen Fu stood poised at the top of the long winding staircases that led up the side of the mountain to his small temple. He watched as the young blonde boy struggled up staircase after staircase.

Eliot placed his feet firmly on the last step. Panting heavily he adjusted the book bag he had slung over his shoulder. He looked up into the rigid face of Gen Fu. "Master Gen-"

Gen Fu planted both palms firmly into Eliot's chest. Eliot's lungs emptied in an instant as he was flung backward. He hit the staircase midway down hard on his left shoulder and rolled. The book bag split open spilling clothes and personal items everywhere.

Halfway down the third flight of stairs Eliot managed to catch himself. His fingertips dug firmly into the cold cement of the stairs. So hard was it to breathe he laid his head down and gasped. Never in his life had he felt a blow like that before. He had taken punches and kicks to nearly every inch of his body but the power of Gen Fu's thrust left him with a pain so intense he couldn't think straight. It was almost as if his organs had been attacked themselves.

When Eliot's vision cleared he fumbled his way to a standing position. Now that he could think straight the notion that he had just been assaulted by someone became very clear to him. Passing his belongings on the stairs he marched intently back up the stairs until he was once again face to face with Gen Fu.

"What was that for!? You could have killed me!" Eliot demanded.

"You have learned your first lesson. Never let your guard down." Gen Fu said in very fluent English.

"But you're supposed to-," Eliot stopped short. He saw it this time—the blur of motion as Gen Fu's arms moved again. Eliot's hands wrapped around Gen Fu's arm before they could impact with his chest again. Rolling with the motion of Gen Fu's arm Eliot placed his hip firmly against the old man and launched Gen Fu into a Judo throw over his shoulder.

The surprise came when Gen Fu landed gracefully on his feet. Eliot didn't expect an old man to be so flexible. Eliot's foot was swept out from under him fast and he hit the cement hard. Gen Fu placed his foot in the middle of Eliot's back as he held Eliot's twisted arm up and away from the young man's body.

"Lesson two," Gen Fu said quietly, "You know nothing."

------ ----------- -------------- ------------- ----------- ------------

"You just don't understand!" Tina screamed. Bass lay beside his motorcycle doing his best to ignore his daughter's outburst. He wiped grease from a wrench and sighed as Tina continued.

"You don't get what it's been like for me without mom. You have never cared what I wanted, never. All you ever wanted was for me to be a stupid wrestler!"

"Tina!" Bass sat up. "Darlin' you love wrestlin'."

Tina exhaled sharply. "That's not the point dad! I've spent my life in a man's world surrounded by, by," she held up a nearby socket-wrench, "this! Why can't I do what I want to for once?"

"Tina it's not that I don't want you to do what you want sweetie. It's just I don't want you to be gawked at by thousands of boys that don't want what's best for you. I want you to be sensible about things."

"You make it sound like I want to do pornography dad! I just want to try modeling. Lots of people are models!"

"Before they're porn stars."

"Dad!" Tina slammed her palms down into a nearby tool bench. "I'm gonna do this whether you like it or not!"

"And how're you gonna do that Tina?"

"I have a way…"

"If you're plannin' on entering that tournament just to show off and put a black mark on the Armstrong name-"

"There's already a mark on this family's name dad!" Tina screamed. She turned and slammed the garage door leaving Bass alone in the dimly lit room.

"What happened to my sweet little girl?"

---------- -------------- ------------ -------------- --------------

"You're just asking for trouble you know that right?"

"Nah"

"Are you doing this for money, revenge, or just because again?"

"It's all about the Benjamin's."

"You didn't do so well last time Zack."

"I got a secret weapon this time though."

"Oh no…you're not gonna…"

"Ooooh yeah!"

-------- ----------- ------------ ---------- ------------ ------------------

"Are you sure you wish to do this?" said the attendant as he sat down a tray of fresh tea. "It seems ill-suited for someone of your status."

"They'll be there." Helena sat slumped on the edge of her bed. She dangled the golden locket in her hand, watching it sway to and fro. "I'm going to make sure I find them."

"And then what will you do Ms. Douglas?"

"Kill them."

"I'm quite worried about you. Perhaps it would be a better idea simply to let the proper authorities-"

"No. I will do this myself." Helena looked up at him from across the room with determined eyes. "Nothing will stop me. Do you understand?"

"Please reconsider."

"Leave."

"Madame." The attendant bowed and left, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"Don't worry mother," Helena reached over to nightstand and stroked a small porcelain dolphin that sat atop her alarm clock. "I won't let them get away."

---------- -------------- --------------- --------------- -----------------

"You will remember to train daily while I am gone." Gen Fu asked. He stood in a brightly lit hospital hallway, looking down at his one and only student.

"Yes Master."

"I do not know how long I will be absent for."

"I understand Master." Eliot bowed slightly his hands folded behind his back.

"Watch after Mei-Lin while I am gone Eliot."

"Of course."

"Than I shall take my leave." Gen Fu bowed to Eliot. He adjusted his hat and returned to the hospital room to say his goodbyes to Mei-Lin. Eliot watched him from the hall. It was the first time he had witnessed Gen Fu being, in Eliot's eyes at least, human.

---------- ------------- ------------- ------------- ------------- ---------

"Why do you fight?" Ayane asked. She gazed out over the villages from the highest plateau on the mountain. She swung her legs back and forth as they dangled over the edge. Ryu stood with his arms crossed and perfectly still behind her.

"I must persevere for the sake of my friend."

"Is that really it? Just for Hayate?"

"I have a duty to fulfill. Something isn't right in this world."

"Could you not be so cryptic for once?" Ayane said a bit flustered.

"I wish I could but I too do not know the cause of this feeling."

"You miss her don't you?" Ayane chucked a tiny pebble off the Cliffside.

"I do not know of what you speak Ayane."

"You're a terrible liar Ryu." Ayane chuckled.

"As you are at being tactful."

"Touché," Ayane smiled.

"Have you prepared?" Ryu asked.

"Of course."

"Then let us go." In a flash both of them were gone a hazy mist of purple and white smoke in their wakes.

--------------- ------------------- ------------------ -------------------- ----

"So you're entering again?" Lei-Fang asked in a playful tone. She had spotted Jann Lee staring at the DOATEC Tournament poster on the building where he regularly trained.

"Mmm" Jann Lee mumbled.

"I'll take that as a yes. Looks like I have to enter again then as well!"

"Why?"

"So I can get revenge on you and show the world why I'm the better fighter." Lei-Fang responded.

"But you're not."

Lei-Fang furrowed her brow and kicked him in the shin lightly. "Meanie."

"You never do stop do you?"

"Nope. Never." Lei-Fang smiled brightly at him.

----------- -------------- ------------- --------------- ---------------------

Ein wasn't even really aware of what was on the TV. He'd been staring blankly at it for an hour. His thoughts drifted to Hitomi who lay sleeping up the stairs. She was cute when she was sleeping. The thought of her sprawled across her bed clutching a large teddy bear in one arm made him smile.

Then he frowned. Hitomi. He had bested her in a sparring match earlier in the day. It had barely been two weeks since he had started at the dojo and he had already flawlessly taken down Hitomi. Next would be her father. But how had he done it? Ein leaned over and rubbed his eyes with his palms. Who had he been?

The questions that plagued him every night were back again. Who had he been? Where had he been from? Why did fighting come so easily to him. He had had dreams of two beautiful young women but nothing concrete, nothing that brought anything back.

It was only in the heat of battle that he remembered. It wasn't anything mental he remembered, he was still clueless as ever. What he remembered was physical. It was as if he was teetering on the edge of some giant cliff. His mind was falling unable to pull itself back up, but his body clung—clung to some memory that his mind was unable to grasp.

The posters he had seen were up everywhere. A world-wide fighting tournament. The best of the best. Ein knew he would find the intensity of battle he craved there. He glanced up the dark stairs. "Hitomi…thank you for everything. I'm sorry."

Ein grabbed his sunglasses off a small table near the sofa. He shut off the TV and crept quietly to the front door. He took one final look around the dark and silent living room. His decision had been made. "I'm sorry Hitomi but you can't be mixed up in all of this, not until I find out if I'm dangerous." The door shut quietly behind him.

ANII: I apologize for the delays in between chapters. I do believe all my computer problems will be solved by the end of March. As I write this I'm finding it increasingly difficult to keep everything in perspective. I'd like to write extreme amounts of characterization detail but when I have to jump between so many characters it's proving difficult and I think it's coming off more topsy-turvy than anything solid. There are times I almost wish I had done this in a first person perspective but with this many characters it wouldn't have worked. I don't mean to ramble, I guess I'm just making some excuse for myself for the lack of detail and the excessive jumping around. Oh well hope you enjoyed it. I'll get the next one up when I can.


	27. The Path to the Tournament

AN: Sorry it's taken awhile to get this chap up, but I have to move again. This means things are a little hectic for me at the moment and the updates might be sporadic again for awhile. I apologize for this and hope you'll all bear with me.

Dead or Alive

Chapter 27: The Path to the Tournament

Kasumi stepped into the warm sunlight. She had been concealing herself in a small grove of trees for most of the morning and the temptation to bathe herself in the beautiful spring day was at last too much for her. She stepped cautiously onto the wooden bridge that hung suspended over the beautiful waterfall of the Mugen Tenshin village.

"Hayate…" Kasumi stroked the thick rope of the bridge with her hand. Memories of her brother flowed into her mind until the world around her faded and all she could see was him. She stood motionless on the bridge in a serene trance.

"Kasumi!" Kasumi jumped as her daydream shattered. Ryu stood opposite her on the bridge. A sour look was spread across his face. "Why have you returned here?"

"Oh Ryu!" Kasumi took off at a run. The bridge creaked dangerously as she flung herself into his arms. "I overheard what happened! Someone took him didn't they?"

Ryu tried to push her away but she clung to the cloth of his shirt. "It is true. You still should not have returned here."

"But," She gazed up at him, her eyes brimming with tears, "Are you going after him? You are aren't you?"

"Yes Kasumi. Now be off with you before Ayane arrives."

"No I'm going with you!"

"You will not Kasumi. I have promised your brother that I will not let you die. I will find you when I have returned with Hayate." Ryu pushed her away forcefully. "Now go Kasumi, it is too dangerous for you to be here."

"I have to do this! I have to see him Ryu! I'm going whether you want me to or not!" Kasumi's face was covered in tears now as she gripped the bridge's rope railing to keep herself steady.

"I cannot allow you to proceed Kasumi. I will stop you if I must." Ryu averted his eyes from hers, glancing out over the treetops.

"I don't want to fight you Ryu! Please!"

"Then leave."

"I can't! I have to help my brother!" Kasumi wiped the tears from her eyes as she spoke. She let go of the railing and braced herself. "I'm going."

"Know this Kasumi; the path of the ninja is a long and difficult one. You must learn better judgment."

"Shut up!" Kasumi sprung forward. Her straightened hand flew lightning fast at Ryu's chest. It was stopped inches from connecting by the firm grasp of Ryu's hand. She looked up at him.

"Forgive me Hayate," Ryu twisted his arm forcefully, flipping Kasumi into the air. She spun circles in the air and landed hard on her back.

"Ah!" Kasumi groaned as the pain shot through her back. Ryu stepped over her and began to walk slowly across the bridge. She pushed herself into a sitting position. "Don't toy with me!" Regaining her footing quickly she gave chase. Her light frame bounded forward into a handspring. In the blink of an eye she was airborne, her legs ready to grapple him from behind.

Ryu bent forward. Kasumi's eyes went wide. "What the!" she gasped as she sailed over him. She hit the wooden planks with a thud as the embarrassment swelled up in her face. A ripping noise told her that her stocking had been torn by the fall. It had become tangled on an askew nail, and she finally resorted to ripping the entire stocking off to free herself from the bridge.

Ryu had made no attempt to attack her. He stood with his arms folded watching her fumble on the shaky bridge.

"Well?" she asked as she stood. "Why won't you fight me!"

"I do not want to hurt you Kasumi."

"I'm not giving up." She reeled back to swing her leg in a furious roundhouse. Ryu put out his forearm to block it. "Grr!" Kasumi growled as she rapidly kicked him. Ryu blocked each blow consecutively with only his right arm. "Fight me!"

"As you wish!" Ryu pushed flung his arm out repelling her oncoming kick. Kasumi stumbled sideways hitting the railing of the bridge. She gripped tight to it as she leaned dangerously far over the edge. Then he was behind her, his body pinning hers to the rope. She could feel the warm touch of his fingers on the back of her neck and then there was only darkness.

Ryu picked up the unconscious body of his best friend's sister and carried her off the bridge in his arms. "Worry not Kasumi."

----------- ------------- ----------------- ----------------- ------------------

_"Thank you for joining us tonight for the pre-tournament round-up for DOATEC's 2__nd__ annual World Combat Championship. We'll be broadcasting 24/7 around the world in over 90 languages. The website displayed at the bottom of your television screen will be keeping up to date information on participants, brackets, replays, and a variety of other information as well. To kick things off we have DJ down on the arena floor. DJ can you give us a highlight of what to expect in the coming weeks?"_

_"Sure thing Monica. I'm standing down here in the middle of the arena floor. As you can see DOATEC's famous white-tiled living clay makes a return and I'm told it's going to be more realistic and intense than ever. I've heard word of real-time weather effects happening within the virtual dome itself. Now there may be a lot of concerned fans out there thinking there may be a repeat of what happened last year. Let me tell you that will not be the case. As you can see over my shoulder DOATEC has the place littered so tightly with armed security this may indeed be the safest place on earth."_

_"If it weren't for all the fighting?"_

_"Indeed. Perhaps I should say the safest place for fans in the world. I've been talking to a few of the nearly 10,000 participants in this years tournament. There are a few big names returning from last year's competition, including the very elusive victor Kasumi. She refused questioning but fans are wondering if she has what it takes to win the gold prize again."_

_"Anything else we have to look forward to?"_

_"The most talked about piece of news is that the heiress to DOATEC Helena Douglas herself will be participating in the tournament. Many wonder if this high-class debutante will have what it takes in the fighting arena. There are talks that it may just be a publicity stunt but she has confirmed time and time again she will be participating so only time will tell._

_"Ok well thank you DJ. We'll check back with him later to get some interviews with actual combatants. We hope you'll stay with us and we'll be back after this break."_

AN: Yeah I know it's short but I wanted to start the tournament as a fresh chapter. The next one will be up when it's up, hopefully sooner rather than later if moving goes smoothly (although at this point it isn't looking so good). Anyway enjoy and I'll do my best to keep them coming without giant delays.


End file.
